Recuperando un amor perdido
by shiro24kuro
Summary: Luka Crosszeria un estudiantes universitario se reencuentra con su ex amante de la secundaria Zero Kiryuu, luego de que esté desapareció después de la ceremonia de graduación. Desde entonces han pasado cuatro años donde Luka notara que Zero a cambiado
1. Capítulo 1 El Reencuentro

**primero que nada este es un fic que se me ocurrió no hace mucho solo espero que les guste, como observaran en el resumen es un crossovers de unos de mis animes favoritos, y como ya lo saben ninguna de las series me pertenecen yo solo tome a los personajes prestados por así decirlo n_n**

**Resumen**

Luka Crosszeria un estudiantes universitario de veinte años, se reencuentra con su ex amante de la secundaria Kiryuu-senpai, luego de que esté desapareció después de la ceremonia de graduación por razones desconocidas…

Desde entonces han pasado cuatro años, pero que ocurre si en ese reencuentro te vuelves enamorar de tu primer amor que creías olvidado, he intentas reconquistarlo, pero este solo se muestra hostil contigo…

Por motivos inesperados Luka empieza a trabajar con Zero, este ultimo trabaja en un bar llamado _Bloody Rose_ pero Luka se entera de que Zero no solo sirve bebidas sino que en algunas ocasiones vende su cuerpo a ciertos clientes…

¿Luka intenta ganarse a Zero de nuevo?

¿Zero le corresponderá o solo intentara alejarlo?

¿Y porque Zero se fue hace 4 años?

**Xovers de:**

**Uraboku**

**Vampire Knight**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Reencuentro**

La noche estaba oscura e iluminada por las estrellas, dándole un hermoso paisaje nocturno a la ciudad que resaltaba con las luces de colores, el aire estaba frío, clara señal de que el invierno estaba cerca1… las numerosas tiendas, se encontraban abiertas y mostrando los diferentes accesorios que estaban en venta, llamando así, la atención de los transeúntes que estaban de compras o simplemente esperando a sus amigos.

Entre la multitud se hallaba caminado un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, de cabellos negros, ojos plateados, piel blanca; vestido con un pantalón negro, un abrigo Gucci de igual color, debajo de este llevaba una camisa gris, y zapatos negros, poseedor de una cara perfecta, aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por el aire frio, su semblante era serio e inteligente, algo que llamaba la atención de las personas que lo veían caminar… El azabache estaba acompañado de una hermosa chica de veinte años, de cabello largo, aproximadamente hasta su cintura y de un extraño color rosa claro, ojos color oro, piel blanca; llevaba puesta una falda corta azul marino, una chaqueta y botas de cuero color negro que resaltaban su color de piel.

La pareja iba caminando de manera calmada y observaban detalladamente todos los lugares que se encontraba a su alrededor, porque estaban buscando un local en específico entre todas las tiendas… La chica le había mencionado a su compañero, que ella había quedado en ir a una fiesta con sus amigas esa noche, pero estas no pudieron asistir, por eso le pidió a él que la acompañara, pero la fiesta se había cancelado a último minuto, por lo que decidieron ir a un nuevo lugar… La chica le dijo a su novio que lo llevaría a un sitio que se estaba volviendo famoso en las últimas semanas, pero no mencionó que lugar seria o como se llamaba puesto que era una sorpresa, pero ahora se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo, ya que ella había olvidado la dirección.

— ¿Y bien?— la voz del azabache era grave pero al mismo tiempo con tonos de sensualidad y firmeza.

— ¡Eeeh! Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien si esta es la dirección correcta—la chica miró a todas partes para ver si algún lugar se le hacía familiar, pero como había ido dos veces no estaba muy segura de que ese fuera el camino.

—Sera mejor que preguntemos la dirección a unos de estos locales para ver si nos ayudan— le propuso el joven, la verdad es que ya estaba harto de caminar, solo había aceptado salir con Yuki2 porque no quiso asistir a una de las fiestas elegantes a la que su padre le obligaba ir, por eso dejo que su hermano fuera solo, ya que él tenía más paciencia en ese tipo de cosas… A él le gustaban las fiestas, como cualquier otro chico, pero esas reuniones hacían que se sintiera incomodo y más en la forma en que pensaban esas personas, él veía que esas reuniones eran la oportunidad perfecta que tenía la gente para alardear de sus lujos, dinero y empresas los unos con los otros y cosas así… Y eso no le agradaba mucho, por eso rechazó la invitación, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber ido y ahora se encontraba perdido junto con la chica.

— Esta bien Luka preguntemos, pero si no lo encontramos regresemos, no creo que sea necesario quedarnos hasta tarde, además está haciendo un poco más de frío que antes— le dijo con tono tranquilo, mientras se apegaba más al chico, solo esperaba que este no le dijera nada, ya que siempre la alejaba de él.

Mientras seguían caminado, Luka se dio cuenta del acercamiento de Yuki, pero no le dijo nada, de cierta forma siempre rechazaba a la chica y más si está le mostraba algún tipo de afecto amoroso, ni el mismo sabía el porqué, ya que Yuki no era mala ni nada por el estilo, es solo que a él no le gustaba mucho las muestras de cariño de otras personas, solo permitía que se le acercara su hermano, uno que otro amigo o _»__esa persona__«_… Iba un poco distraído que no se dio cuenta que la chica, de repente se detuvo en un puesto de comida rápida para preguntarle al vendedor sobre la dirección que estaban buscando.

—Disculpé señor, sabe donde se encuentra ubicado el _»__Bloody Rose__«_ — pregunto la peli rosa amablemente, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al hombre.

—Lo siento preciosa, pero no había escuchado de un lugar que se llamara de esa forma—le dijo el hombre, viendo sospechosamente a Luka... El chico solo ignoró la mirada, quizá él hombre mal interpreto la dirección, por el nombre que había dicho la chica, a lo mejor pensaba que la llevaría a una clase de hotel, no sería la primera vez que les pasa eso… En algunas ocasiones, Yuki hacía que las personas pensaran mal cada vez que preguntaba una dirección y para colmo él siempre era el sospechoso ya para la próxima él preguntaría por el lugar, en vez de la chica así se ahorraría ese tipo de inconvenientes.

— Si quieres pregunta a los puestos que se encuentran más adelante—le comentó un cliente que se encontraba en el puesto. Yuki agradeció amablemente por la ayuda y se despidió de los dos señores, aunque él vendedor por alguna extraña razón le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, mientras señalaba la dirección donde se encontraba Luka, la chica sonrió y asintió…. Fue a donde se encontraba su novio y le indicó, lo que le habían dicho pero este no le estaba prestando mucha atención, se encontraba distante, quizás estaba pensando, Luka siempre hacia eso, ya estaba acostumbrada.

—"_¿Bloody Rose?, donde lo escuchado"_— pensó el azabache — Yuki, ¿de dónde sacaste el lugar al quieres ir?—le pregunto el chico mientras miraba a su compañera, por algún motivo ese nombre se la hacía familiar.

La chica solo bajo la mirada, no sabía si decirle a Luka sobre cómo había conocido el misterioso lugar al que quería ir. —Bueno lo conozco… ¿Por qué? cuando le íbamos a… Celebrar una fiesta de soltera a una amiga pasamos por ahí de casualidad— Luka la estaba mirando interrogante, no era que a él le importara lo que hiciera o no hiciera la chica, pero no se había imaginado que Yuki le gustara participar en ese tipo de cosas, en fin, él no era nadie para reclamarle.

— ¡Por Fa! No te enfades por eso, solo era una fiesta—le dijo, tomando a Luka del brazo para acercarse más a él, y explicarle si era necesario lo que había hecho en la fiesta.

—Entonces es ¡un club nocturno!— bromeó el chico en tono burlón, sinceramente no se imaginaba a la chica en ese tipo de cosa.

—Al principió pensamos que era un club nocturno, pero en realidad era un bar— Yuki solo esperó a que Luka no se enfadara, porque el lugar era un bar, al chico no le agradaba mucho ese tipo de ambiente… Luka ni se inmutó, además solo por estar una noche en ese tipo de lugares no se iba a morir sin contar todo lo que ha caminado por buscar el sitio.

—No te preocupes por eso, tú también tienes derecho a divertirte e ir a donde desees— dándole una tierna sonrisa, algo sorprendió a Yuki. —Vamos, sigamos buscando— él prefirió caminar antes de que la chica le dijera alguna tontería, ¿Cómo? porque no sonreía más seguido, era lo mismo que le decía Aya, la verdad es que ese tipo de cosas lo molestaba un poco, pero prefería ignorarlo…. Yuki no mencionó nada solo asintió y se pusieron en marcha para buscar el bar.

Después de estar caminado cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y de a ver preguntando en varios negocios por el Bloody Rose_,_ todos le decían que no habían escuchado del lugar, o le daban direcciones equivocadas, él ya se estaba molestando, iban a preguntar en el siguiente local y si le decía de nuevo _»__que no sabían del lugar__«_, simplemente lo dejaría hasta ahí y se marcharía a casa, claro después de acompañar a la chica a la suya.

La pareja se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante familiar, el azabache le dijo a Yuki que lo esperara a fuera mientras él preguntaba por la dirección… Como había predicho nadie sabía del lugar, estaba comenzando a pensar que el lugar no existía ó a lo mejor Yuki escucho mal, pero una parte de él lo dudaba, seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no lo recordaba.

Cuando salió del local, la chica no estaba en donde él la había dejado, solo suspiró fastidiado y buscó a Yuki con la mirada, la vio parada en una zapatería que estaba cruzando la calle, solo camino hasta el lugar para buscar a su _»__novia__«__._

—Yuki, ¿Por qué te fuiste?—le pregunto con desdén el chico.

—Me llamó la atención, esta tienda y vine a ver los zapatos— mientras veía como se acercaba la vendedora con un par de botas.

—Disculpe la tardanza, pero aquí tiene el modelo que pidió—le dijo amablemente la mujer, dándole una atenta mirada a Luka, el chico era alto y muy apuesto.

—Lo siento pero ella no va a comprar nada, tenemos algo de prisa— Mientras tomaba a Yuki del brazo y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, ignorando la mirada de la mujer.

En una esquina, cerca de la zapatería, Yuki se encontraba discutiendo con Luka por lo que había hecho… El chico simplemente la estaba ignorando y esperando a que se le pasara uno de sus berrinches, de todos modos no era la primera vez que le pasaba, así que prefirió ver a otro lado.

De repente sintió que alguien choco con él, chasqueo la lengua en son de enfado, estaba a punto de reclamarle al sujeto. —¡Oye!… no ves por donde cami…— Pero no pudo articular nada más, al frente suyo estaba un chico de hermosos ojos amatista, piel blanca, cabellos plateados que caían, en forma de cascada a pesar de no tenerlo tan largo y con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, estaba tan sorprendido que no puso atención a lo que le decía el chico.

—Lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención por donde iba— la voz del chico era un poco fuerte, pero de tono bajo y reservado, aunque no perdía su sensualidad… Puso más atención a la persona que había chocado, encontrándose con los ojos del azabache, eran penetrantes y parecían dos hermosas joyas plateadas y su piel blanca resaltaba con la ropa negra que llevaba puesta.

A Luka le tomo unos minutos para que su voz volviera a salir — ¿Hm?, No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa— esquivando la mirada amatista, no podía creer, quien era la persona que tenia al frente, solo esperaba que el otro, no lo reconociera.

Zero se encontraba observando detenidamente al sujeto frente suyo, era alto y apuesto de eso no había error, pero tenía el presentimiento de a verlo visto antes, hasta que a su mente le llego una imagen de un joven de unos dieciséis años, cabellos negros como la noche y ojos plateados como los que tenia al frente, pero el chico de sus recuerdo era más bajo, aunque ya tenía unos tres o cuatro años que no lo veía.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero de casualidad ¿eres Luka… Crosszeria?— Zero prefirió preguntar, así aclararía sus dudas, si se confundía solo tenía que decir qué se había equivocado de persona… Así lo esperaba, pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

— ¡Tsk!… si ese soy yo, ¿algún problema?— dijo el chico alzando una de sus cejas, y le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa, aunque él no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero la situación lo ameritaba y más si se quería alejar de Zero lo más pronto posible.

El peli plata se sorprendió por la forma de actuar de Luka, pero le sonrió de forma coqueta, no dejaría que la arrogancia del azabache le afectara, por lo que decidió molestar un poco al chico —Te acuerdas de mí Luka— le pregunto el peli plata en tono burlón y devolviéndole una sonrisa arrogante.

Yuki que estaba siendo ignorada prefirió interrumpir, tenia curiosidad por el recién llegado —Si Luka, ¿conoces a este chico?— mientras se acercaba más a su novio y veía con detenimiento al sujeto frente a ellos, tenía que admitir que el chico era apuesto igual que Luka… Notó que su _»_novio_«_ estaba incomodo y tardaba un poco en responder.

—Si lo conozco, su nombre es Zero Kiryuu, estudiamos en la misma secundaria— dijo por fin Luka, aun seguía con su tono arrogante y burlón, cosa que sorprendió a Yuki, por que el chico, solo usaba ese vocabulario, con las personas que odiaba, acaso su novio odiaba a ese tal Zero, algo que no creía, porque la mirada del peli negro era triste, aunque no se notaba mucho.

— ¿Qué?...estudiaban juntos, acaso eran compañeros de clases— la chica prefirió preguntar un poco más para ver el cambio repentino en su novio.

—No éramos compañeros de clases, yo estaba dos años más delante que él—le aclaro Zero, por alguna razón su tono de voz había cambiado, pero no sabía por qué y no podía quitarle el ojo de enzima a la chica, su presencia hacia que se sintiera inquieto.

—Y como se conocieron— pregunto una vez más Yuki.

—Bueno preciosa, nos conocemos porque…— Zero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el tono molesto de Luka.

—No es necesario que lo sepas Yuki, además debemos irnos, tenemos algo de prisa lo recuerdas— Él azabache daba por terminado ese pequeño encuentro, no quería que Zero dijera algo incoherente. —Si me disculpas debemos irnos, fue un placer volver a verte… ¡Hmp! _»__Senpai__«_— dijo mientras pasaba al lado del cabello plateado, le dio una última mirada al chico, la cual se suavizó un poco, pero cambio rápidamente.

—Espera Luka a dónde iremos, si ni siquiera sabemos dónde queda el bar— Yuki agarró a Luka de su abrigo, para que esté no siguiera caminado, no dejaría que él se fuera, además ella quería estar más tiempo con él antes de ir a casa.

— ¿Que bar están buscando?— él no iba a decir nada más, al parecer a Luka no le agradaba su presencia y él sabía muy bien el porqué, pero no pudo evitar preguntar, fue un impulso que sintió al momento.

—No es necesario…— Luka no pudo terminar de responder porque fue interrumpido por la chica.

—Bueno estamos buscando el Bloody Rose... Hemos preguntando, pero nadie sabe del lugar— Dijo la chica un poco pensativa, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

— ¿Eh?, yo con mucho gusto puede llevarlos, trabajo ahí— le dijo Zero, no estaba del todo seguro del ofrecimiento que les hizo, él no era ese tipo de persona que le gustaba ayudar a otras, pero ya lo había hecho—_"Demonios, creo que estoy cavando mi propia tumba"_—.

— ¿Qué? de verdad trabajas allí que suerte, pero, no deberías estar trabajando— dijo la chica mientras veía el reloj.

—Sí, pero fui a comprar unos limones— dando una sonrisa inocente y mostrando el paquete que llevaba consigo.

Yuki le devolvió la sonrisa y estuvo de acuerdo con que él chico los llevara al lugar, en cambio Luka intentó reclamar pero no tuvo la oportunidad, solo frunzo el entrecejo e ignoró a la chica y a su nuevo acompañante.

******Minutos después, en el Bloody Rose******

Mientras iban caminando al trabajo del peli plata, todo estaba en silencio, algo que incomodaba a los tres, la chica quería romper el hielo pero con la mirada que le daba su novio lo mejor era no decir nada, aunque en algunas ocasiones los chicos se dedicaban escasas miradas, como analizándose y ver los cambios que habían tenido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Después de haber caminando por varias calles durante unos diez minutos, llegaron al lugar de trabajo del peli plata, en esos momentos se hallaban parados en la entrada del bar… La pareja observó que la puerta era de aluminio, y de color negro, con cristales de colores, arriba se encontraba un letrero luminoso en neón de colores que tenia escrito el nombre del bar…El lugar les habría parecido distinguido, sino fuera, porque se encontraba en una zona solitaria y por los alrededores no habían tiendas abiertas por la hora, aunque tenía una línea de taxis muy cerca y una parada de autobús a unos cinco minutos del lugar.

Luka y Yuki dudaban un poco en entrar al bar, hasta que la voz de Zero les dijo que pasaran, cuando entraron se quedaron sorprendieron, pues el lugar, era muy diferente a lo que se habían imaginado, el bar tenía un diseño muy lujoso, las paredes eran de color blanco aunque habían dos paredes que eran de piedra color gris, el piso era de madera pulida que combinaba con los bancos de madera que se hallaban en sus respectivas mesas de mármol gris adherida a la pared, la iluminación poseía pantallas color ámbar ofreciendo en el lugar un ambiente cálido y relajante con un toque rustico, en el centro se encontraba la pista de baile, un poco más lejos de esta se hallaba la barra que también era de mármol gris… Las copas y los vasos se encontraban de forma horizontal en los estantes de madera junto a las bebidas que estaban ordenados por marcas y años…

Zero sonrió con orgullo, al ver la cara de impresión de sus dos acompañantes, recordando cómo era el lugar cuando lo compró con la ayuda de su primo y hermano hace tres años atrás, el lugar en un principio estaba sucio y había dejado de funcionar, pero ellos tres, habían hecho de ese lugar viejo, lo que era el Bloody Rose hoy en día…. El peli plata camino hasta la barra y le ofreció asiento a la pareja mientras el empezaba a guardar los limones… En la barra ya se encontraba un joven que había estado atendiendo a otros clientes, para sorpresas de Luka y Yuki este chico se parecía un poco a Zero, el mismo cabello color plata pero alborotados, piel blanca, ojos color oro, iba vestido con el uniforme del lugar que consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, chaleco y corbata de color negro, el joven miro a Luka y Yuki pero los ignoró y fijo su mirada en el Peli plata mayor.

—Zero llegas tarde, y eso, que solo fuiste por unos limones— mencionó el chico con voz monótona pero calmada.

— ¡Mmm! no es para tanto, además me retrase un poco, porque me encontré con un viejo conocido y su novia— dedicándole una mirada zorruna a Luka mientras acomodaba algunos vasos y sacaba varias botellas de alcohol del estante.

Tsukumo observó a los mencionados, pero centro su mirada en él azabache. — ¡Uhm!, Ya veo…Por cierto, mientras no estuviste Ichiru tomo tú turno—obteniendo una mirada de asombro del pelinegro—_"Ichiru, quien será ese"_—pensó Luka.

— ¿Qué?... Y porque lo dejaste, sabes que a él le gusta saltarse las horas de trabajo si toma el turno de otro empleado, ¿dónde está?—exploto el peli plata, mientras mesclaba con agilidad y elegancia las bebidas seleccionadas anteriormente y se la daba a unos clientes que habían ido a buscar el pedido.

—Esta con Kaito, fue a buscar una botella de vodka hace unos minutos, pero ya se está tardando, quizás ya se fueron— Arrugando un poco el entrecejo. — ¿Que le sirvo a la pareja?— pregunto cortésmente él peli plata menor, lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar para despejar su mente.

—No te preocupes Tsukumo, a ellos los atenderé yo esta noche— dando una sonrisa arrogante, Luka y Tsukumo fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de eso.

—Pero, ¿no estás cansado?—le pregunto un poco inseguro el chico, no quería dejar a su primo con los recién llegados ya que se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña y más con la presencia del azabache.

— ¡Nop!... Y que desea tomar la señorita— ignorando a su primo y empezando a atender a los novios.

—A mi me gustaría un _»_Dry Martini3_«_— Dijo muy entusiasmada la chica

—Yo no quiero nada, gracias— Luka aun se encontraba molesto e incomodo, solo esperaría para que Zero le preparara la bebida a Yuki y se irían del lugar.

Zero solo sonrió, — ¡Oh! es cierto, a los niños no le gusta el alcohol— bromeó un poco, para enfadar más al azabache y lo estaba logrando, ya que Luka le dio una mirada amenazante, aunque no dijo nada.

En cambio Yuki para mejorar el ambiente prefirió hablar. —Y dígame Zero, ¿cómo era Luka en la secundaria? ¿Era apuesto?... Igual que usted, porque me imagino que usted fue muy popular —Yuki se ruborizó un poco, mientras los miraba a ambos.

— ¡Jajaja! eres una chica muy curiosa, pero si Luka a pesar de ser muy joven, para ese tiempo era muy popular, pero no tanto como yo—guiñándole el ojo derecho a la chica, pero una sonrisa sincera se escapó de sus labios, al recordar su vida en la secundaria.

—Es cierto, fuiste muy popular y usaste eso como beneficio para jugar con los chicos que eran más jóvenes que tú, o me equivoco— le dijo Luka con sarcasmo, y las últimas palabras la dijo con doble sentido, pero le dolió un poco al recordar su pasado, en cambió Yuki no entendió lo que quiso decir Luka y dejó pasar esa parte, para preguntar algo más.

—Y como era su actitud y apariencia, ya que él nunca me habla de eso— Yuki arrugó un poco las cejas, pensado en que su novio siempre cambiaba el tema cada vez que hablaban de la secundaria.

— ¡Haber!… Algo que destacaba de él, era la apariencia de niño inocente, además de ser bajo, daba la sensación de querer cuidarlo a todo momento, aunque solo era una fachada, porque su forma de ser daba mucho que desear;… ¡Hmp! tenía una manera de hablar muy ruda, otro defecto era su actitud fría, muchos le temían y se alejaban de él—le dijo Zero, aunque se encontraba pensando un poco —_"Pero, ahora que lo veo mejor ha cambiado mucho, bueno solo en apariencia"_—Sin embargo se molestó por el comentario que dijo él azabache.

— ¡Já!, pero a pesar de eso tú te acercaste a mí o no senpai—dijo con desdén el azabache pero a la vez su tono sonó melancólico, obteniendo la mirada de los dos peli platas y de su novia.

— ¡Ey!, Luka a ¿qué te refieres?… eso sonó como si…— Yuki no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Zero.

—Aquí tienes tu coctel, espero que te guste, ya que te estoy dando uno diferente al que pediste…. Considero que este, le va mejor a una dama como tú— guiñándole el ojo derecho a la chica y entregándole la copa.

Yuki tomó la bebida y analizó un poco su sabor, era dulce. — ¡Aaahs! está delicioso, como se llama este coctel—

—_»__White lady__«__,_4 y para el caballero que no le gusta el alcohol, un _»__Sin peligro__«_5espero que te guste— mirando intensamente al pelinegro… Sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo tiempo, pero el momento fue interrumpido por la chica.

—Zero, cuánto tiempo tienes que hacer cocteles—

—Bueno Yuki los hago desde que era joven, cierto Tsukumo— mirando a su primo he intentando que este se uniera a la conversación.

—Sí, los aprendimos hacer de tanto observar a mi padre— él chico mostró una sonrisa triste al recordar aquella época con su familia, algo que jamás volvería a suceder.

—Y ¿qué paso con tus padres? Zero— Luka quiso curiosear, esa parte en la vida de su senpai, ya que este nunca le había mencionado nada de ellos.

—Ellos murieron, cuando era pequeño, pero mis tíos cuidaron de mí y de mi hermano, hasta que fallecieron, pero no quiero hablar de eso— mientras arrugaba un poco sus cejas. —Y que hay de ti Luka, como son tus padres, ya que no los pude conocer en las reuniones de la secundaria—

—Es verdad Luka, llevamos un tiempo de novios y nunca los he visto—

—No hay mucho que decir de mi padre, solo que él y mi madre tuvieron una relación, pero nunca se casaron, se separaron cuando tenían cuatro años de relación; él se consiguió otra mujer y se casó con ella — ahora era Luka el que se sentía incomodo, ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar, ni mucho menos si se trataba de su madre.

Zero notó esto, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema —Yuki y como se conocieron tu y Luka— observando a la pareja.

—Bueno estudiamos, algunas clases juntos—mencionó la chica.

— ¡Ah!, ya veo, ¿y cuanto tiempo tienen de novios?—

— ¡Habeeer! llevamos tres meses saliendo ¡Jajaja! aunque la verdad nunca pensé que Luka me dijera que sí, ya que es uno de los tres chicos más populares de la universidad— Ruborizándose y recordando el día en que le pidió a Luka que salieran.

— ¿Y quiénes son los otras dos?, claro si puedo saberlo— Zero jamás habría pensado que Luka llegara a ser tan popular, aunque eso no le sorprende, porque si el chico lo había sido cuando era joven, ahora que está más maduro y apuesto debía serlo el doble.

—Bueno, creo que has escuchado de ellos, ya que son hijos de familias adineradas— la chica dejó de hablar unos segundos, mientras observaba detenidamente a su novio y continuo hablando — uno es el primogénito de los Kuran… Kaname Kuran y el otro es Luze Cross…— la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

—Yuki no creo que sea necesario seguir hablando de eso—dijo algo cabreado él azabache.

—Pero Luka, que tiene de malo mencionar a tu hermano, si él, es uno de los populares— la chica hizo un puchero, no entendía porque su novio se molestaba con algo tan insignificante, además, no había nada de malo en mencionar al gemelo del azabache, si tenían una buena relación de hermanos.

— ¿Cómo?, Luka tiene un Hermano— el peli plata estaba muy sorprendido, el pelinegro jamás le había mencionado que tenía un hermano, ni mucho menos que venía de una familia adinerada, bueno a si lo había dicho la chica, a menos que Luka fuera un hijo ilegitimo y por eso no le gustaba hablar de su madre.

—Pues sí, Luka tiene un hermano menor y es su gemelo, ¡ahh! y él también es muy apuesto—

—Yuki es suficiente, lo mejor es irnos, además ya es muy tarde— el azabache se puso de pie, agarró su abrigo y pagó la cuenta, se despidió de Tsukumo y le dio una última mirada a Zero, le dijo a Yuki que se apurara y salieron del local muy rápido.

******Mansión de los Crosszeria******

Después de haber salido del bar de forma apresurada, Yuki estuvo reclamándole a Luka su comportamiento, también le preguntó si le sucedía algo, porque había estado actuando muy extraño esa noche, además le dijo que si necesitaba desahogarse podía hacerlo con ella, él solo le dijo que no tenía nada, que su forma de actuar se debía a que estaba cansado…El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, estuvo unos minutos más caminado y pensando en el casual encuentro que tuvo con el peli plata, hasta que poco a poco, llego a su casa, solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie esperándolo, pero no fue así.

—Bienvenido Luka-sama— dijo una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, y vestida con un hermoso kimono verde con estampados de flores Sakura, había estado esperando el regreso del chico.

Luka se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer, ya debía haberse imaginado que la peli negra esperaría su regreso — ¡Hm! Gracias Aya— le indicó — No ha llegado nadie todavía—le pregunto el azabache mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones6 de la sala.

—No, aunque su hermano llamó hace unos minutos, para saber si usted ya había llegado, dijo que ya se había aburrido en la fiesta y venia en camino; Su Padre…— no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por él chico, aunque ya está acostumbrada a eso cada vez que nombraba al _»__señor de la casa__«_.

—No lo menciones, él no me interesa, solo con saber de Luze y de…! ¡Nah! ya sabes a quien me refiero, así que con saber de ellos dos es suficiente para mí,—expresó el chico en un semblante serio, pero luego de unos segundos cambió—Por cierto ese chico esta…—

— ¡Ooh! Él ya está durmiendo, cuando se entero de que Luze-sama también iba a la fiesta no quiso ir, y se encerró en su habitación— sonrió dulcemente la empleada.

—No me sorprende, aunque se nota, que nos odia—tomando una bocanada de aire, por alguna razón aun le costaba relajarse del todo.

—Así es, y se divirtió con la señorita Yuki— Intentando averiguar que le sucedía a su señor.

Luka alzó una de sus cejas mientras miraba a la mujer, al parecer Aya tenía curiosidad de saber cómo le había ido en su cita con Yuki, y solo por la forma en que estaba actuando, dios tan obvio era ante ella. — Con ella no paso nada, solo digamos que tuve un encuentro algo incomodo con una persona que creía, había olvidado hace mucho— dijo lo último en un susurro inaudible.

La sirvienta tardo unos segundos para volver a hablar—Cambiando el tema, si me lo permite, desea algo de tomar o comer—

—No, yo mismo iré a la cocina, además quiero estar un rato más sólo, si quieres puedes retirarte a descansar, debes estar cansada de estarme esperando— haciendo una mueca juguetona, le tenía mucha confianza a la mujer que se encontraba con él, por eso podía actuar de forma relajada y sentirse cómodo.

—Creo que descansaré cuando llegue Luze-sama— la verdad le gustaba estar más tranquila, si los chicos ya se encontraban en la mansión. —Con su permiso, me retiro Luka-sama— asiendo una reverencia y marchándose a paso lento de la sala.

— ¡Oh! Aya, antes de que se me olvide, por favor recuerda que tú no necesitas llamarme con el sufijo _»__sama__«_, a Luze tampoco le gusta, así que no lo hagas más ya que tú eres especial— dándole una tierna sonrisa a la mujer y para que ocultarlo, si cuando él y su hermano llegaron a esa casa, ella fue la única que los trato con mucho cariño, por eso él y Luze la consideran como la hermana mayor que no tuvieron… Escucho como la mujer sonrió antes de salir de la sala, y le dijo con voz suave _»__buenas noches Luka__«__._

Luka se dirigió a la cocina, tomo una bolsa de papas fritas en la alacena y se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en el comedor… Estuvo varios minutos reflexionado su encuentro con Zero, eso solo hacía que se hiciera preguntas de ¿Por qué? él peli plata lo había dejado, se encontraba tan distraído que no escuchó que alguien más había entrado en la cocina, hasta que escuchó un ruido…

El azabache se asustó pero se tranquilizó cuando fijó mejor su mirada en el recién llegado, esperó a que su nuevo acompañante encendiera las luces faltantes, así se pudo deslumbrar la figura del joven, era un chico alto, físicamente se parecían, ambos tenían el cabello negro la única forma de diferenciarlos era porque él otro tenía el cabello más largo, un poco más debajo de los hombros para ser exactos, otro rasgo era el color de ojos, mientras él los tenía de color plata, él otro los tenia de color amatista— Luze, ¿qué haces aquí?—

— ¡Hola! Luka, también me alegra de verte—dijo el recién llegado dándole una sonrisa a su hermano, mientras tomaba dos vasos y los llenaba con un poco de jugo.

—Si claro, y que tal la fiesta—dijo Luka, mientras tomaba una papita.

—Tú qué crees, fue aburrida, y a ti como te fue en la cita— Dándole un vaso de jugo de naranja a su hermano, mientras él se sentaba en uno de los bancos.

— Estuvo normal, aunque pasó algo diferente esta noche— Mientras le pasaba la bolsa de papas al pelilargo.

— Algo diferente, ¿Cómo qué?— alzando una de sus finas cejas.

Luka tomó una bocanada de aire y continúo hablando—Bueno, me encontré accidentalmente con Zero— mirando finamente a su hermano.

— No puede ser… Te dijo algo— Luze estaba un poco sorprendido, porque rayos él no había estado con su hermano en ese momento.

—No, solo estuvo respondiendo algunas de las preguntas que le hacia Yuki, además de que trabaja en el lugar donde estábamos— mencionó como si nada el azabache mayor.

—Ya veo, aunque tú y yo sabemos que esto podía suceder…— Mientras miraba fijamente a Luka. — Y lo veras de nuevo, porque lo mejor es que te olvides de lo que pasó esta noche—

—No estoy seguro, desde que lo vi me siento algo incomodo inseguro—

— ¡Tsk! Pues te prohíbo que lo veas, ya te hizo daño una vez y puede hacerlo de nuevo y yo no quiero verte triste—mencionó Luze levantándose de su asiento y dada por terminada su conversación.

Luka no le dijo nada, sabía que Luze solo estaba preocupado por él, pero la verdad es que ni él mismo sabia que hacer a partir de ahora —_"no sé si podre evitar querer verlo de nuevo… hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle"_—el azabache sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, lo mejor era acostarse y descansar.

1 (N/A: Se que puse invierno, pero no cae nieve, lo explicó porque en mi país cuando es navidad, no cae nieve lo cual es una lástima u.ú aunque en algunas ocasiones hace mucho frio ToT… pero eso puede variar del lugar en donde uno se encuentre porque hay lugares en donde puede hacer mucho calor ¬¬… así que el clima es algo loco xD.

2 (N/A: ok esta Yuki es la Yuki femenina de Uraboku :/ si en algún momento llego a poner a la de VK lo escribiré de esta forma "Yuuki" para poder diferenciarlas aunque espero no tener que ponerla :D).

3 (N/A: ok no sé si se sepa pero igual lo pondré el Dry Martini es la bebida hecha con 60 ml Ginebra, 7 ml Vermut y 2 aceitunas o uvas esos seria preferencia de la persona ¬¬).

4 (N/A: ok este coctel hecho por 2 partes de ginebra, 1 parte de Triple sec, 1 parte de zumo de limón, azúcar y guinda n/n).

5 (N/A: el sin peligro como se sabrá es uno de los cocteles sin alcohol, solo lleva hielo picado, zumo de naranja y jugo de horchata ^_^/).

6 (N/A: bueno la casa de Luka sigue siendo la misma mansión crepúsculo, pero imagínensela un poco más pequeña, ya que en mi opinión la mansión parece más un castillo ¬¬ no sé ustedes).

pero les haya gustado la historia estaré esperando sus comentarios


	2. Capítulo 2 Corto recuerdo

**Capítulo 2**

**Corto Recuerdo**

******Flash Back******

En la prestigiosa academia Cross1, mejor conocida por brindarles una excelente educación a los hijos de familias adineradas y por ofrecer becas a los jóvenes de bajos recursos, conocí a Zero-senpai, al principio lo que separaba nuestra amistad era la diferencia de clase, porque yo era hijo de una familia rica y él era un chico becado, me di cuenta de eso porque nuestros uniformes se diferenciaban por el _»__logo__«_ que tenían los uniformes de los estudiantes becados debajo de la insignia de la escuela. Como quería acercarme al senpai tome la decisión de vestir el uniforme de los becados, para así ocultar que era hijo de una familia con dinero, solo me cambiaba cuando se acercaba las horas de estudio, eso funcionó muy bien ya que al poco tiempo Zero-senpai se acercó a mí.

Rápidamente entablamos una hermosa amistad y empezamos a compartir muchos momentos juntos, a pesar de que yo era un poco distante, pero también se encontraba el hecho de que Zero-senpai aun no sabía mi secreto, los únicos que sabían la verdad era mi hermano y nuestro mejor amigo de infancia Kaname Kuran, ellos me ayudaban en todo momento para que nadie sospechara de lo que hacía… Todo iba bien hasta que poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que empecé a ver a Zero-senpai de una forma diferente, ya no lo veía como un amigo, porque cuando él encontraba rodeado de otras personas, empezaba a sentir algo llamado _»__celos__«__,_ al principio eso me conmocionó un poco, preferí hablarlo con alguien que supiera del tema, quien mejor el director Cross que veía a todos los alumnos por igual.

Él me dijo que, lo que en realidad sentía era amor… Al principio eso me causó algo de risa. _—"¡por diooos! como podía estar enamorado de alguien, y más importante, me había enamorado de un __»_hombre_« __y no solo eso, era dos años mayor que yo"—_ en un principio eso era lo que pensaba y me costó un poco entender mi situación, se lo conté a Luze y Kaname, ellos se sorprendieron, pero dijeron que me apoyarían en todo momento con la decisión que tomara.

La decisión que tome en un primer momento fue ocultarle la verdad a Zero-senpai y seguir siendo su amigo pero era muy difícil, hasta que un día por un ataque de celos, inevitablemente le conté todo lo que sentía por él… Él senpai estaba muy sorprendido, me asuste por su reacción y comencé a evitarlo, luego de un tiempo senpai y yo volvimos hablar y para sorpresa mía Zero me correspondió y empezamos una relación; esos días fueron los más felices de mi corta vida. Con él aprendí y empecé a experimentar cosas nuevas como:

Enamorarnos.

Besarnos.

Familiarizarnos con el cuerpo del otro.

Hacer el amor por primera vez.

Todo iba bien hasta que… — ¡Zero-senpai!—un chico de cabello negro como la noche, iba corriendo a toda velocidad, como todas las noches se dirigía a un pequeño lago que se encontraba en un bosque cerca de la academia, ese era el lugar secreto donde se reunía con su amante y esa noche no era la excepción.

— ¿Que sucede? Luka, porque vienes corriendo— Un hermoso peli plata ya lo estaba esperando en el lago, apoyado en uno de los múltiples arboles que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Me enteré de que fuiste admitido a una de las mejores universidades, felicitaciones— dándole un efusivo abrazo a su compañero.

— ¡Nah! No es para tanto— dando una suave caricia en el cabello del menor.

— ¡Ey! como puedes decir que no es para tanto senpai, es muy sorprendente que hallas quedado en esa universidad— haciendo un pequeño puchero. — Es que no lo entiendes, cuando yo me gradúe haré todo lo posible para quedar en la misma universidad que tú—le dijo muy decidido el azabache.

— En serio Luka, me seguras a la universidad—

— Por supuesto Zero, no me quiero separar de ti— Dándole una sincera sonrisa al mayor —Pero mientras este en la universidad, no coquetees con nadie, de acuerdo—mirándolo acusadoramente, a veces Zero le hacía bromas y coqueteaba con otras personas, para que él se pusiera celoso.

Zero sonrió, le encantaba cuando el chico actuaba de una forma posesiva y se ponía celoso, algo que le parecía tierno, se inclinó un poco hacia el más joven, para besar sus finos labios… Esos labios que siempre se le asían tentadores, al principio el beso era un suave rose, poco a poco él mayor delineo con su lengua el labio del menor, para que esté le cediera paso, sin poder resistirse Luka abrió su boca y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, la sensación de la lengua de Zero invadir su cavidad era única, no importaba cuantas veces se besaran para él cada beso era único,... El beso se volvió más apasionado, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos, se separaron lentamente… El primero en hablar fue Zero— Muy bien Luka te estaré esperando para ese entonteces, y no me acercare a nadie, lo prometo— mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! por cierto senpai, cuando será tu graduación—le pregunto muy emocionado el chico.

— Dentro de una semana ¿Por qué?— Zero se encontraba observando a Luka y veía como este se encontraba pensando, por alguna extraña razón parecía que estaba calculando algo en su mente.

— Bien, ¡jejeje!… senpai cuando termines tu graduación podrías venir a este lugar— dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco. — Hay algo que me gustaría darte, ese día—

— ¡Hmm! En serio, y ¿qué es?— él peli plata sentía un poco de curiosidad por el regalo que le quería dar su joven amante.

— No te lo diré, porque es un secreto— él chico hizo un gesto divertido, Zero solo sonrió y dejaron el tema, el resto de la noche pasó tranquila y ambos estuvieron charlando muy animadamente.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, llego el día de la graduación, y los estudiantes que se iban a graduar se encontraban muy emocionados, hacían bromas a sus otros compañeros o simplemente charlaban con los de grado menor porque ese día podía ser la última vez en que se vieran… Luego de un rato se realizó la ceremonia, que pasó muy tranquilamente, después de unas cuantas horas los estudiantes se estaban despidiendo de sus compañeros mientras otros lloraban.

Luka le dijo a su hermano que él se tenía que ir, salió corriendo hacia el bosque, para esperar a Zero en el lugar de siempre; pasaron varios minutos, los cuales rápidamente se convirtieron horas, pero él peli plata nunca llego a su encuentro, después de unos días el azabache estuvo preguntando a otros estudiantes por Zero, pero:

Él había desaparecido completamente de su vida.

Tampoco había ido a la universidad en la que fue admitido.

Incluso, sus amigos no sabían su paradero.

Zero lo había dejado y traicionado.

******Fin del Flash Back2******

Luka despertó algo conmocionado, como era posible que esos viejos recuerdos que tanto había querido olvidar todavía siguieran allí, y pensar que todo eso lo ha causado su encuentro con Zero, pero era algo inevitable… Zero había cambiado ya no era ese chico amable que solía ser en el pasado y se había vuelto más hermoso que antes.

Miró su reloj y eran las siete de la mañana, todavía tenía tiempo ya que sus clases en la universidad empezarían a las once… Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras se dirigía al baño, lo mejor era tomar una ducha para despejar su mente de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido la noche anterior y él sueño.

Estuvo unos treinta minutos en el baño y eso le había ayudado mucho a relajarse, prefirió vestirse con una ropa cómoda, se puso una camisa de seda color gris, con un estampado de dragón en la parte superior del hombro izquierdo, y los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de color negro con unos zapatos casuales de igual color… Salió de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con un joven de dieciocho años, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises.

—Buenos días Reiga3— dijo con voz seria y mirando al chico, dudaba que le respondiera pero lo saludo por educación.

—Buen día Luka—le dijo el azabache menor con voz fría, pero a la vez era de un tono sensual.

—Me entere que no fuiste a la fiesta de ayer— mencionó el azabache mayor, al joven mientras caminaban.

—No quise estar en la misma fiesta que Luze—comentó el chico con el mismo tono frio.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque esa no va a ser la única fiesta a la que Luze y yo debamos ir—le indicó Luka en tono de burla. —Te recuerdo que nosotros también somos hijos de Kazuma, lo que nos convierte, en hermanos— el menor no respondió nada solo le dio una mirada amenazante al azabache mayor, siguieron caminado pero en silencio, cuando estaban llegando al comedor vieron a dos personas discutiendo.

— Vamos Luze porque no salimos hoy, yo puedo ir a buscarte a la universidad—dijo una mujer de apariencia elegante y refinada.

—¡Ya te dije que no Elegy! Eso sería extraño, además tú estás con mi padre—le decía un chico de ojos amatistas con tono de desagrado.

— ¡Y eso que! Kazuma no tiene por qué enterarse—expresó de forma sensual la mujer mientras se acercaba a los labios del azabache.

El pelilargo la alejó bruscamente, no soportaba cuando la mujer hacia eso, la única forma de quitarse a su madrasta de enzima era insultándola —Porque mejor no vas y te revuelcas con uno de tus amantes, eso es lo que quieres ¿no?—Le dijo muy molesto él azabache, aunque siguió hablando — No puedes entender que a mí no me gusta acostarme con mujeres sucias como tú— ¡Paf!—un fuerte sonido, se escucho por el lugar... Luze de verdad había hecho enojar a la mujer, está indignada lo abofeteó, él chico molesto le lanzó una mirada amenazante algo que asustó a Elegy, la peli plateada alzó su mano para bofetearlo de nuevo pero fue detenida por Luka.

— ¡Elegy ya es suficiente!, deja de jodernos la vida de una vez por todas—expresó él azabache mayor en un tono molesto y apretando un poco el agarre en la muñeca de la mujer.

— ¡Suéltame! Luka— la peli plateada se zafó bruscamente del agarre— Yo no hice nada, ustedes son los que vinieron a estorbar cuando Kazuma los trajo a esta casa— mientras miraba con odio a los gemelos.

— ¡Tsk!, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que nuestro padre nos haya traído— bromeó el pelilargo. —Eso demuestra que mi Padre aun amaba a mi madre, por eso cumplió su último deseo— Mientras sonreía arrogante… La mujer miró a los dos hermanos, se sentía muy molesta y ofendida pero él chico tenía razón, su esposo solo los había llevado a esa casa porque ese fue el último deseo de su ex esposa, algo que odiaba rotundamente… Al principio cuando los gemelos llegaron a la mansión tenían diez años, fue muy fácil hacerles la vida imposible, pero ellos rápidamente habían madurado y supieron defenderse.

Luego su esposo los mandó a estudiar a la academia Cross, donde estuvieron un buen tiempo, cuando supo que regresarían a la mansión ya tenía planeado que hacer con ellos, lo que no se esperaba es que ambos chicos se habían vuelto muy apuestos por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica y empezó a seducirlos, pero era muy difícil, ya que los chicos la evitaban y le decían que ella era una cualquiera... Empezó a sospechar de los intereses de ambos, pero luego alejo esos pensamientos cuando se enteró de que los chicos se acostaban con las mujeres que ellos deseaban muy fácilmente, fueran mayores o menores que ellos, de clase alta o baja, conocida o desconocida, hasta en algunas ocasiones los vio salir con modelos y actrices, pero nunca llegaban a formalizar una relación y si sucedía, esta duraba menos de cuatro meses.

Decidió irse del lugar ya la presencia de los chicos la estaba incomodando, le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que le llevara su desayuno a la habitación, pero antes de irse se llevaría a su hijo. —Reiga vámonos, no tenemos que estar frente a estos don nadie—le dijo la mujer a su hijo.

—No gracias, yo prefiero ir a desayunar—le replicó él azabache, mirando con desdén a su madre, como era posible que la mujer siempre se le insinuara a sus hermanos, era algo molesto e incomodo.

— Ya te he dicho que no me gusta verte con ellos, no vez que no son de nuestra clase—le dijo en tono arrogante.

—Pues es algo que no se puede evitar ya que vivimos en la misma casa—mencionó como si nada el peli negro, la mujer enojada se fue directo a su habitación, mientras el chico pasó al lado de los gemelos y se dirigió al comedor… Los dos azabaches se quedaron solos y se miraron, suspiraron con fastidio por las tonterías que hacia la mujer pero eso ya era costumbre… No obstante siempre les sorprendía que Reiga los defendiera, aunque esté lo hiciera de manera inconsciente, la verdad no entendían que fue lo que le sucedió al chico, porque en un principio Reiga tenía una buena relación con ellos, pero repentinamente el menor cambio y los empezó a tratar con odio, en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera les diría las palabra… Quizás Elegy lo estreso y tuvo que cortar su relación con ellos aunque lo mejor era olvidarlo e irse a desayunar.

****** Casa de los Kiryuu ******

Un chico con el cabello plateado, atado con una cinta, se encontraba preparando unos huevos para acompañarlos con el resto del desayuno mientras escuchaba música, pero repentinamente sintió como alguien le hacia una llave en el cuello.

— ¡Te tengo! Ichiru—le susurro el desconocido con voz sombría y amenazante muy cerca de su oído.

— ¡WAAA!...— grito el chico sorprendido, pero reconoció la voz del sujeto —Zero por favor ¡suéltame!—dijo el peli plata mientras le daba palmadas al brazo de su hermano para que lo soltara.

Él mayor hizo caso y lo soltó, camino hasta uno de los estantes y saco una taza— ¡Fua! Pensé que habías sentido mi presencia Ichiru— Bufó mientras se serbia una un poco café.

Ichiru tomaba varias bocanadas de aire para calmar un poco su respiración, como se le ocurría a su hermano hacer ese tipo de cosas— ¡ZERO! Acaso estás loco, intentabas matarme— mientras veía amenazadoramente a su hermano.

—Pues es lo que te mereces por no trabajar completo ayer— Se defendió el mayor, tomando asiento en una de las sillas para comer su desayuno.

—Claro que trabajé, tome tú turno y eso era algo que no me correspondía— mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a Zero.

—Sí, pero dejaste a Tsukumo solo— viendo con reproche al menor.

— ¡Eh!... de que hablas, si lo dejé con Kaito— No entendía de lo que hablaba el mayor.

— ¡Ahh, síii!… pero cuando llegue Tsukumo estaba atendiendo a los clientes él solo—dijo: tomando un sorbo de café. —Cuando le pregunté por ti, dijo que te habías ido a buscar una botella de vodka con Kaito— mirando a Ichiru, ocasionando que sus miradas amatistas chocaran.

—Bueno, si me fui a buscar la bebida, se la di a Kaito y le dije que se quedara con Tsukumo hasta que tú llegaras al bar— mientras esquivaba la mirada de su hermano.—_"Que extraño, le dije a Kaito que se quedara con mi primo… así Tsukumo tendría un momento a solas con él"_—Ichiru se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención a Zero; el mayor solo suspiro, eso era normal en su hermano, repentinamente el timbre sonó y fue abrir la puerta.

— ¡Buenos días! Zero—dijo un chico de ojos dorados mientras comía unos bocadillos.

— ¡Hola! Tsukumo, pasa— él chico paso a la casa de los gemelos y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Ichiru… Los dos chicos se saludaron con la mirada y una sonrisa, ya conocían los gestos del otro porque era algo que hacían desde que eran pequeños.

— Quieres desayunar con nosotros— ofreció el mayor de los peli plateados.

— No gracias, acabo de desayunar en la casa de Toko-chan—

—Y ¿cómo esta Toko con lo del embarazo?, ¿ya se sabe el sexo del bebe? —pregunto muy contento Ichiru, estaba emocionado porque su prima iba a tener un bebe y la chica ya le había dicho que él iba hacer el padrino.

— ¡Hmp! Pues Toko-chan está muy bien, él que me preocupa es Kain4, tiene que soportar todos los caprichos de mi hermana— recordando cómo se encuentra su cuñado.—Y pues, también se encuentra algo estresado con las visitas que le hace su primo a diario para ver como se encuentra Toko-chan—

—Ya me imagino al pobre— bromeó Zero con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¡Jajaja!... ¿qué cosas no?, quien diría que esos dos terminarían juntos y casados—mencionó Ichiru divertido, recordando5cómo se llevaban Toko y Kain cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Cambiando el tema, Zero te sientes mejor—le Pregunto el más joven.

— ¿Qué? Zero estás enfermo—le Preguntó Ichiru, mientras tocaba su frente.

— ¡No estoy enfermo! Ichiru—

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?— mirando a su hermano, con confusión.

Zero esquivó la mirada amatista y se tomó unos segundos en responder — ¡Tsk! Es solo que anoche me encontré con Luka—

—Y porque no me lo dijiste antes— chilló el gemelo menor.

—No lo creí necesario—comentó algo fastidiado el mayor. —Te lo puedo contar después—

—Y que les parece si salimos un rato, así le puedes contar a Ichiru antes de que vayamos a trabajar— propuso Tsukumo, la verdad él y sus primos tenían tiempo que no salían juntos, porque se la pasaban trabajando.

—A mi me parece buena idea, ¿qué piensas tu Zero?—

—Me parece bien, después de que charlemos, podemos llamar a Kaito para que se reúna con nosotros— cuando Tsukumo escuchó ese nombre, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, el único que se dio cuenta fue Ichiru, porque él sabía lo que sentía su primo por él joven castaño.

—Zero yo creo que es mejor que vallamos nosotros tres… Más adelante podremos salir con Kaito—le dijo el gemelo menor, solo esperaba convencer a su hermano… Zero lo miró sospechosamente por alguna extraña razón su hermano estaba actuando raro, sin contar el sonrojo que tubo repentinamente Tsukumo, más adelante le preguntaría a Ichiru y si este no le quería responder, lo amenazaría… Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, con la salida y partieron cuando Zero e Ichiru se arreglaron.

****** En la Universidad ******

Luze y Luka se encontraban caminando por el campus de la universidad, obteniendo la mirada de varios estudiantes, los gemelos ignoraron eso y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban disponibles, era hora del almuerzo y siempre buscaban un lugar tranquilo para poder comer, pero en algunas ocasiones se acercaban otros estudiantes para molestarlos con preguntas estúpidas… Los dos se sentaron uno frente del otro aunque no se dirigieron la palabra, él menor de los dos se encontraba molesto porque desde que el mayor se encontró con Zero hace tres días, estaba distante y no le ponía mucha atención cuando le hablaba, algo que le molestaba mucho… Ambos gemelos estaban tan distraídos, que no oyeron que un conocido los había llamado. — ¡Luka! ¡Luze!, — él chico ya se encontraba, frente sus amigos, al parecer a los gemelos les ocurría algo porque había tenido un buen rato llamándolos.

Los gemelos salieron de sus pensamientos y le prestaron más atención a la voz grave y firme que los había llamado, levantaron la mirada encontrándose con un chico de cabellos castaño y mirada color chocolate que los miraba seriamente.— ¡Hola! Kaname—le saludaron los azabaches al mismo tiempo, mientras le mostraban una sonrisa al aludido.

Si no fuera porque las tonalidades de sus voces eran diferentes y porque él los conocía desde que tenían cinco años no sabría diferenciarlos, ya que sus amigos estaban vestidos casi de la misma forma pero con colores diferentes, Luka tenía una franela con capucha sin mangas de color azul oscuro y un mono de tela sintética color negro, con rayas verticales a los lados del mismo color de la franela… Luze en cambio llevaba una franela con capucha sin mangas de color azul claro, casi parecía que fuera blanco, y un mono de tela sintética color negro con rayas horizontal es a los lados del mismo color de su franela… Sin contar que ambos gemelos llevaban su marca de nacimiento en el brazo izquierdo y estaban encapuchados, por eso no se podía ver bien el largo sus cabellos.

—Kaname y ¿cómo les fue en el viaje a ti y a tú familia?—le pregunto él pelilargo.

—Nos fue muy bien, aunque tuvimos que atender algunos asuntos con la empresa en Nueva York— dijo algo pensativo él castaño mientras se sentaba con los gemelos para comer su almuerzo.

— Pero ese no el único problema que tuviste, ¿cierto?— Mencionó Luka ganándose las miradas de sus dos acompañantes.

—Tienes razón Luka, mientras estaba haya mis padres me dieron una noticia que no me hubiera gustado escuchar— él de ojos chocolate estaba muy serio y algo incomodo, los dos chicos le indicaron con la mirada que siguiera hablando.

El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó. — Cuando estuve en los Estados Unidos, mis padres me presentaron a la hija de mi tío Rido— mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Luze se sorprendió cuando escuchó ese nombre pero no dijo nada, en cambió Luka se molesto — ¡Grrr! Y ¿para qué? Te presentaron a esa chiquilla—

— ¡Eeeh! Bueno Yuuki6 es mi prometida—le dijo secamente el de ojos chocolate.

— ¡Quéee!... pero yo pensaba que tenias que casarte con ella si Shiki no cumplía con las responsabilidades de heredero, como él hijo mayor de Rido, ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto el azabache menor.

—Eso pensaba yo también en un principio pero mi tío lo desheredó porque mi primo se volvió modelo, según él, lo que hizo Shiki es una deshonra para la familia Kuran, aparte de eso Shiki se caso con una de sus compañeras de modelaje — mencionó un poco decepcionado Kaname y recordando la conversación que había tenido con su primo, cuando esté le contó sobre sus problemas, pero al menos se sentía feliz de que Shiki era feliz.

— ¡Já! Y ¿Quién es la esposa de Shiki?— Luka sentía un poco de curiosidad y más porque el chico había dejado la fortuna de la familia Kuran para cumplir sus sueños de ser modelo, y casarse con la chica que él quería, y no con la prometida que le habían puesto sus padres.

—Es cierto Kaname ¿quién es la afortunada?— bromeó Luze.

—Ustedes debieron haber escuchado de ella… su nombre es Rima Touya—Mencionó el castaño.

— ¡Wou!... ¿Cómo? La famosa modelo Rima Touya—dijeron los gemelos con asombro al mismo tiempo, _—"Shiki sí que tiene suerte"—_pensaron los dos.

—Si ella, sorprendente ¿cierto?— mirando a los gemelos divertidamente, le encantaba cuando a los chicos les sorprendía algo, porque eso no pasaba muy a menudo

—Pues la verdad si— dijo el menor de los gemelos. —Siempre pensé que a tu primo le gustaba su manager Ruka—

—Creó que todos pensábamos igual y más por la forma en que actuaban esos dos—dijo el mayor de los gemelos. —Pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parece—llevándose una papita a la boca… Hubo un silencio repentino entre los chicos porque se encontraban analizando la conversación que habían tenido hace unos momentos, se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse, la verdad causaba algo de gracia que el primo de Kaname se hubiera casado, algo que todavía sorprendía a los tres pero ese no era el momento de estar riéndose, tenían que ayudar a Kaname con el asuntó del compromiso por eso decidieron tomarse las cosas con seriedad.

—Kaname no hay una forma de anular el compromiso, porque tú no te quieres casar ¿o sí?— pregunto el azabache mayor.

— ¡Claro que no!, pero como heredero principal del clan Kuran tengo que tomar esa responsabilidad— dijo con desdén Kaname. — A parte de eso, Yuuki es una buena candidata porque somos del mismo clan—recordando la conversación que había tenido con sus padres.

— Pero, no es solo por eso verdad—le dijo Luze mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

Kaname suspiro antes de responder—Mis padres dijeron que la escogieron como mi prometida, porque la conocía desde que era pequeño—el castaño chasqueo la lengua algo molesto.

—Y no puedes hacer algo para evitar el compromiso—comentó Luka mientras pensaba en una forma de ayudar al de ojos chocolate.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea posible—expresó secamente el castaño.

— ¿Por qué? Dices eso—le pregunto uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué para evitar casarme?, debo estar enamorado de otra persona— mencionó con algo de fastidió el chico.

—Entonces no hay problema, lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar a alguien que te guste, ¿cierto Luka?— comentó muy emocionado el de ojos amatistas, por lo menos su amigo tenía una salida, aunque sería difícil buscar a la chica ideal pero haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Kaname.

—Sí estoy de acuerdo, ¿Qué piensas tú Kaname?—le pregunto el azabache mayor, mientras miraba disimuladamente a su hermano, por alguna extraña razón podía saber en que estaba pensando el chico.

Kaname solo suspiro, por las ocurrencias de los gemelos, ya se esperaba que los chicos pensaran algo como eso—_"Estos dos ven todo tan fácil, aunque no hay de otra_"—pensó el castaño. —De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser una chica sencilla, y no tenemos que estar enamorados, solo es actuación— mirando seriamente a los gemelos, solo esperaba que funcionara, ya que no parecía algo sencillo, los azabaches se miraron entre si y asintieron, pero el castaño sentía que sería su perdición… Los tres chicos cambiaron de tema y empezaron hablar sobre el viaje del castaño, y luego conversaron de lo ocurrido a Luka o alguna trivialidad sin sentido.

1 (N/A: la academia Cross es la misma pero no se va a nombrar mucho en el fic, bueno eso es lo que creo por ahora porque mi opinión puede cambiar, pero explicare un poco el papel que va a cumplir; los uniformes blancos y negros son utilizados por la preferencia de los estudiantes, la forma de diferenciar a los alumnos becados es porque en su uniforme hay un logo debajo de sus insignias que es el logo de la empresa que patrocina la beca, y el dormitorio de la Luna es el de los niños ricos y el otro es el de la clase normal ^^U).

2 (N/A: sé que este flash back es algo corto, pero más adelante habrá un flash back más largo, donde se explica ¿Por qué?, cada par de gemelos, fueron a la academia y posiblemente un poco de la infancia de cada uno de ellos u_u)

3 (N/A: No sé porque, pero se me había n_n venido a la mente, poner a Sadom como medio hermano de Luka y Luze Jajaja xD… Pero luego cambie de opinión y coloque a Reiga, ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Uraboku ¬¬ a quien engaño, me gustan todos los personajes masculinos de ese anime n/n).

4 (N/A: sé que es algo loco que Kain y Toko-chan estén casados o.O… pero se me ocurrió así que lo siento n/n…. sé que muchos están acostumbrados a Kain x Aidou, y pues a mí también me encanta esta pareja… pero decidí, cambiar un poco la cosa y si no se han dado cuenta, pero en mi fic hay muchas parejas raras Jajaja xD).

5 (N/A: a lo mejor mas adelante hago un flash back, explicando detalladamente la vida de los personajes n_n,).

6 (N/A: al parecer si va aparecer la zorra Yuuki en el fic ¬3¬).


	3. Capítulo 3 Una Propuesta Interesante

**Hola aquí otro capi, si esto también lo había colocado en el 2 pero no se guardaron los cambios YoY**

Los personajes no me pertenecen YoY que chimbo yo quería que los gemelos Crosszeria y Kiryuu fueran míos pero son de sus respectivas autoras u.u

Uraboku de Odagiri Hotaru

vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino.

Ok primero que nada, disculpe la ortografía y la redacción es que todavía soy nueva en esto, pero estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por mejorar mi escritura para que sea del agrado de los lectores

Quiero aclararles algo, cuando las escrituras aparezcan de las siguientes formas

_"pensamiento"_esto es un pensamiento

_»Efecto«_bueno esto es cuando los personajes mencionan algo, lo pongo de esta manera como para darle efecto.

**Capítulo 3**

**Una Propuesta Interesante**

Dentro de una cafetería se encontraban charlando tres chicos sobre un tema de vital importancia para uno de ellos… Los jóvenes habían quedado en ayudar a su amigo para que esté consiguiera una chica que se hiciera pasar por su novia, para así anular el compromiso que le avían puesto sus padres, pero no era algo sencillo porque la mayoría de las chicas no tenían lo que su amigo buscaba, estuvieron un buen rato buscando y decidieron tomar un descanso.

— ¡Kaname! ¿Qué te parece? si dejamos esto para mañana—le pregunto un chico de cabello largo mientras veía por la ventana de la cafetería a las personas que se encontraban caminado en el centro comercial.

—A mí me parece una buena idea—comento un chico de ojos color plata mientras jugaba con su café. —Además llevamos horas buscando a la _»__chica perfecta__«_, para que se haga pasar por tu novia—

— ¡Bueno! yo no tengo la culpa que ninguna cumpla con las expectativas que deseo—se excusó un chico de cabellos castaño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

— Pero Kaname la chica no tiene que ser perfecta—protestó el de ojos amatistas lanzando un suspiro.

— Ya lo sé, por eso vendremos mañana para seguir buscando, así que nos podemos ir— los dos azabaches miraron a su amigo con cara de reproche pero no tenían otra opción, pues ellos habían sido los de la idea en que Kaname tuviera una _»__novia__«__._

— ¡Bien! Entonces paguemos la cuenta para irnos—expresó Luka con fastidió.

—Espera Luka no podemos irnos, recuerda que tenemos que comprar la ropa para la fiesta que se va a realizar el sábado—le dijo el menor de los gemelos. — Sabes que nuestro padre dijo que debíamos ir, a esa fiesta porque la que va a realizar uno de sus colegas—

— ¡Hmp… síii ya lo sé!, Kaname tu no vas a comprar nada, porque tu familia también debe ir a esa fiesta o ¿no?—le pregunto el gemelo mayor.

—Sí, pero ya tengo la ropa para ese día lista— dijo con una sonrisa el castaño. —Aunque los voy acompañar— Así los tres se pusieron de pie y pagaron la cuenta… Mientras caminaban entraron a varias tiendas de caballeros para buscar la vestimenta adecuada para la supuesta celebración, los gemelos observaron varios trajes aunque tenían dificultades para escoger el correcto porque ninguno les llamaba la atención por lo que decidieron revisar en tiendas mixtas, estuvieron observando durante varios minutos y los azabaches empezaron a probarse algunos atuendos… Kaname se separó de los hermanos Crosszeria para ver la sección de damas, así le compraría algo a su madre. Estuvo viendo varios atuendos y accesorios para damas, sin embargo ninguno lo convencía y accidentalmente choco con una persona.

—Por favor discúlpeme— se disculpo cortésmente el castaño.

— ¡Nah! No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída—le dijo una hermosa mujer de unos veintitrés años, de cabello largo y de color rosa claro mientras le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa al castaño.

Kaname quedó sorprendido por la belleza de la chica —_"Creo que encontré, a la candidata perfecta"_— Pensó el castaño, pero sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando observó mejor a la mujer y para su mala suerte esta se encontraba embarazada, el chico suspiro pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Jeje!, y que haces en la sección de mujeres, buscas un regalo para tu novia—le pregunto educadamente la chica mientras sacaba varias blusas de los percheros.

— ¡Eeeh! No solo busco algo para mi madre— dijo el chico. — Como estoy con unos amigos decidí pasar por aquí y llevarle algo—tomando un abrigo y pensando si ese sería adecuado para su madre.

La chica lo miró y vio que el joven estaba algo indeciso con la ropa. — ¡Ey! ¿Quieres que te ayude?— le pregunto, además así haría algo de tiempo hasta que su hermano le mandara un mensaje avisándole que ya se encontraba en el centro comercial.

— Seguro, pero no sería una molestia— la chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a ayudar a Kaname a seleccionar la ropa, mientras veían estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales pero fue algo que los entretuvo a ambos hasta que los teléfonos de cada uno sonó.

—Parece, que mis amigos me están buscando— mencionó el chico, mientras leía el mensaje que le había mandado Luka.

—A mi igual—le dijo muy contenta la chica… Ambos pagaron la cuenta y se fueron de local, Kaname se ofreció a ayudarla con las bolsas, mientras caminaban siguieron hablando ya que se dirigían casi al mismo lugar.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunto la chica a su acompañante, estuvo tan entretenida hablando con el chico que se le había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

—Me llamo Kaname Kuran ¿y tú?—

—"_Kuran, creo que he escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte"_— pensó la peli rosa.— Mi nombre es Toko Murasame—siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la cafetería, donde había estado él antes con los gemelos, observo que en una de las mesas se encontraba un hermoso chico de cabello plateado esperando a la peli rosa, pensó que quizás era el esposo de la chica pero no fue así.

— ¡Hola! Tsukumo— dijo la mujer dándole un emotivo abrazo al chico y esté le correspondió cariñosamente.

—Toko-chan tenía rato esperándote—le indicó el peli plata con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero me entretuve con esté chico en la tienda—se excusó mientras miraba a Kaname juguetonamente. — A por cierto Kaname, él es mi hermano menor Tsukumo—

Kaname que había visto el saludo de los hermanos, se había quedado observando detalladamente a Tsukumo, el chico era algo atrayente—_"Es un chico muy Lindo y parece ser una persona sincera… pero qué demonios, es un hombre_— el castaño intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero era cierto el peli plata era muy hermoso, sobre todo esos ojos color oro que no podía evitar mirar. —Es un placer conocerte, me llamo Kaname— donde le la mano al peli plata.

— Es un placer, ¿Te sientas con nosotros?—le pregunto cortésmente el menor, Tsukumo miro a Kaname de arriba abajo y debía admitir que el castaño era muy sexi, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención del mayor era la mirada profunda de color chocolate.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo mis amigos me están esperando— chasqueando la lengua, que mala suerte tenía si solo lo hubiera conocido antes — Gracias por la ayuda de antes señorita Toko— Kaname se inclino y tomó la mano de la chica —Espero verla de nuevo al igual que a su hermano— mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la mano de la peli rosa. Toko se sonrojo y asintió, los hermanos Murasame se despidieron del castaño.

Kaname camino hasta el estacionamiento porque hay lo estaban esperando los gemelos, solo esperaba que estos no estuvieran molestos por su demora.

— Kaname te tardaste—le dijo muy serio Luka.

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué sucedió?—le pregunto Luze mientras alzaba una de sus cejas por alguna extraña razón su amigo estaba raro.

Kaname les sonrió lo que provocó que los hermanos le miraran mal, así que decidió justificarse por su demora — No paso nada solo que conocí a una chica que pudo haber sido la candidata perfecta— se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió — Pero también conocí un hermoso ángel de cabellos plateados— los azabaches se miraron entre si, pero no dijeron nada ya más calmadamente hablarían con su amigo, así que los tres se subieron al auto de Kaname y se fueron del lugar.

Después de que Kaname se fuera los hermanos Murasame estuvieron charlando en la cafetería.

—Toko-chan como conociste a ese chico— pregunto como si nada el de cabellos plateados mientras comía unos bocadillos.

—Ya te lo dije Tsukumo, estaba comprando ropa para su madre así que lo ayude—indicó la chica. — Verdad que es apuesto — mirando pícaramente a su hermano.

— ¡Eeeh! Si lo es— mencionó el chico esquivando la mirada de su hermana y sonrojándose levemente.

—Creo que Kaname me agrada más que ese tal Kaito— Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

— ¿Por qué? Lo tienes que nombrar… Él no tiene nada que ver en esto—le dijo algo nervioso el peli plata.

—Crees que no sé que ese chico te gusta—le replicó muy seria la chica. —Me gustaría que te mantuvieras alejado de él, no me da buena espina— mencionó secamente Toko, Tsukumo solo suspiro resignado, no entendía porque su hermana no le caía bien Kaito, por lo que decido cambiar de tema.

****** Bloody Rose ******

Zero se encontraba en la oficina1 arreglando unos papeles e Ichiru lo estaba ayudando por que dentro de treinta minutos comenzarían a trabajar… En la planta baja del local ya se encontraban Tsukumo y un chico de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos color marrón y bestia el uniforme del ligar, ambos jóvenes estaban ordenando los bancos, limpiando las mesas y arreglando las bebidas, los chicos a pesar de tener dos años trabajando juntos no se hablaban demasiado, algo que incomodaba a Kaito… En un principió el chico tenía la ligera impresión de que el peli plata no lo soportaba pero luego de unos días fue notando que el chico de ojos color oro esquivaba su mirada o se sonrojaba cuando lo veía por mucho tiempo, ahí se dio cuenta de que el primo de su jefe estaba enamorado de él, aunque él no le podía corresponder porque ya tenía alguien que le gustaba, pero tenía que romper ese incomodó silencio.

— ¡Uhm!... Tsukumo ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermana?—le pregunto el chico de cabellos castaño claro.

Tsukumo se sobresalto no creía que Kaito le estuviera hablando pues casi nunca conversaban ni siquiera cuando compartían turnos, por eso se sentía lago emocionado y nervioso — Ella está bien— dijo con voz monótona.

—Ya veo, ¿y cuantos meses tiene de embarazo?—le pregunto de nuevo el chico.

—Tiene seis meses—el peli plata no sabía cómo actuar frente al mayor, no quería que sus nervios se notaran, por eso respondía con frases cortas.

— ¡Oh! Vaya el tiempo pasa rápido y pensar que ella también trabajaba aquí— mencionó el mayor mientras apilabas las copas, pero la verdad era que la chica había renunciado, cuando se casó con Kain y había retomado sus estudios. —Y ¿Cuál es el sexo del bebe?—

—No lo sé, Toko-chan quiere que sea una sorpresa— Recordando lo que le dice su hermana cada vez que él le pregunta sobre de su futur sobrin2.

—Tsukumo tú vas a trabajar aquí todo el tiempo— Kaito sentía un poco de curiosidad ya que el chico aun era joven no podía desperdiciar su futuro así.

— ¡Nop! pronto comenzare mis estudios universitarios, así que solo podre trabajar medio tiempo— dijo el peli plata sacando de sus bolsillos unos chocolates y ofreciéndole uno a su compañero —Y que hay de ti Kaito—

—Bueno yo no sé todavía que hacer, ya tengo veinticinco y no sé si retomar mis estudios—

—Y ¿por qué? No lo haces, digo, estudiar de nuevo, creo que todavía tienes tiempo—le dijo el más joven mientras arreglaba la última mesa.

—No estoy seguro, además aquí trabaja la persona que me gusta—Kaito se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había dicho algo que no debía.

Tsukumo se sonrojo pero para su suerte Kaito estaba de espaldas así que no lo vería, aunque ahora sabía que a Kaito le gustaba alguien, pero la pregunta era—_"¿de quién está enamorado Kaito? será Zero, Ichiru o puedo ser yo"_— sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan extraños, pero _—"debía saberlo, Kaito me corresponderá si le digo lo que siento"_—se encontraba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que un cliente había llegado, hasta que escucho la voz de Kaito.

—Bienvenido señor se le ofrece algo— dijo el peli marrón claro.

El cliente camino hasta la barra miro a Kaito y le sonrió, pero su risa era algo extraña como maliciosa, los chicos ignoraron eso aunque ahora que veían mejor al recién llegado, era un hombre muy apuesto de piel blanca y alto, además de ser extranjero, pero lo que más resaltaba del sujeto era su cabello largo de color rojo y sus ojos de igual color, esta era la primera vez que lo veían en el bar, el sujeto se sentó cerca de Tsukumo.

— Desea algo de tomar— dijo algo serió el de cabellos plateados.

—Sí, quiero un Dry Martini— el hombre tenía una voz fuerte y con tonos arrogantes, lo que le daba un toque sensual.

—Enseguida— Tsukumo tomo los ingredientes para preparar la bebida, luego de unos segundos estuvo lista y se la entrego.

— ¡Aaahs!, delicioso—Mientras miraba a los chicos que se encontraban con él, pero observando más intensamente al menor… En ese momento Zero e Ichiru bajaron a la planta baja del bar para prepararse antes de que llegaran los clientes pero vieron al hombre de cabellera roja.

El sujeto siguió tomando su copa y le dijo a Tsukumo —Chico, eres muy bueno haciendo esto— mirando juguetonamente al de cabellos plateados. — ¡Sabes! tengo un excelente bar en mi casa con una variedad de alcohol, si quieres podrías ir y divertirte a tu gusto, haciendo cocteles antes de irnos a la cama—le dijo de forma seductora.

Tsukumo se sorprendió, que se creía ese sujeto para decirle tal cosa, si no fuera un cliente ya lo habría golpeado aunque no podía hacer eso, ese no era su estilo. — Lo siento, pero no hago eso en casa—le comentó secamente.

—Ya veo, es una lástima… cambiando de tema, me gustaría hablar con tu jefe— dejo el de cabellos rojos. Los gemelos se encontraban observando todo por lo que decidieron interrumpir.

—Y para ¿Qué? quiere verme y ¿quién es usted?—le pregunto en tono arrogante Zero.

— ¡Já! soy Candenza Lombard3 y hay una propuesta que me gustaría hacerte—

—Si es el de ir a tu casa ya sabes que la rechazó — desafiando con la mirada al de ojos rojos.

— No es eso, aunque no sería mala idea—le dijo en tono burlón el cabello rojo — lo que me gustaría proponerte es que trabajes para mí una noche— alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— pregunto algo molesto el peli plata mayor.

—Bueno daré una fiesta el sábado por la noche en mi humilde mansión y me gustaría tener a los mejores _Bartender, _para que hagan las bebidas de mis invitados y escuche que usted es muy bueno… ¿qué le parece?—

— ¡Uhm! No lo creo— expresó secamente Zero.

— ¡Ohm! no te preocupes te pagare $225004 trabajo por tu trabajo— Si él no podía convencer al peli plata, utilizaría a sus empleados ya que cuando mencionó la cantidad de dinero todos se sorprendieron.

— ¡Vamos! Zero acepta, este sujeto te está proponiendo la cantidad que haríamos, en un mes de trabajo—le dijo muy interesado Kaito, por otro lado Tsukumo e Ichiru no mencionaron nada, ellos sabían que Zero escogería la mejor decisión para todos por eso no debían preocuparse.

El peli plata mayor sonrió —De acuerdo, trabajare para ti esa noche pero no iré solo, mis empleados irán conmigo—

—Me parece bien— dijo el peli rojo sonriendo victorioso.

—Pero tendrás que pagarle a cada uno lo que me vas a pagar a mí por el trabajo— sonriendo arrogantemente el peli plata.

Candenza se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo el peli plata, pero no perdería. —Está bien— Extendiéndole la mano al de cabello plata, el cual dudo un poco pero se la dio.

Estuvieron unos minutos más hablando, hasta que el peli rojo dijo que se tenía que ir… El hombre miro a los otros chicos y sonrió de lado, tomo sus cosas y se marcho del lugar

Mientras caminaba al auto iba pensando un poco—_"Ese chico Zero es muy interesante, al igual que Tsukumo, me pregunto cómo será el otro peli plata… ¡Hmp! Sería muy divertido jugar con ellos un rato, Jajaja_—se subió al auto que lo estaba esperando.

El peli rojo estaba muy contento porque el peli plateado había aceptado su oferta, aunque tuvo que aceptar las condiciones que le había exigido el chico, pero valía la pena ya que tenía el ligero presentimiento que el día de la fiesta iba a ocurrir algo muy interesantes con esos Bartender y él lo estaría esperando con ansias.

**Continuara**

1 (N/A: obvio que es en el Bloody rose, pero no sabía cómo explicar esa parte sorry).

2 (N/A: pongo el arroba para no poner la frase completa o repetirla ^^U).

3 (N/A: Jajaja xD si lo sé es extraño el apellido de Candenza, pero como él, no tenía ese fue el que se me ocurrió después de haber leído una novela: P).

4 (N/A: no sé si lo puse correcto en dólar _)


	4. Capítulo 4 La Fiesta, parte I

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas autoras u.u

Uraboku de Odagiri Hotaru y vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino.

Ok primero que nada, la ortografía y la redacción, cuando las escrituras aparezcan de las siguientes formas

_"pensamiento" _

_»Efecto«_

Este capitulo se divide en dos partes, es que cuando lo escribí me pareció algo largo, por tal motivo subo la primera y a lo mejor mañana la segunda *o*/

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**La Fiesta, Parte I**

Los cuatro Bartender se encontraban cerca de un parque esperando que llegara el auto que los iba a recoger, según Candenza _»__ese auto los llevaría a su mansió__n«__… _Estuvieron esperando unos o dos minutos hasta que frente a ellos se estacionó una limosina de color blanco… Del auto se bajo un sujeto que vestía un traje de mayordomo y les dijo que él se encargaría de llevarlos a la mansión Lombard, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí un poco desconfiados pero subieron al auto… Durante el transcurso todo iba en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

Cuando los chicos se bajaron del auto se quedaron sorprendidos, pues el lugar era muy grande, en la parte delantera se hallaba un hermoso jardín con flores de color rojo y amarillo, de igual manera habían abundantes palmeras y arboles, los chicos pensaron que era debido extraño gusto del peli rojo, también había un camino que conducía a la entrada de la mansión y ese era bordado por hermosas rosas rojas, la misión era de un extraño diseño circular en la entrada y lo que era el segundo piso, y lo demás era cuadrado, pero ambos diseños hacían contrastes, además de que estaba pintada de un hermoso color durazno y las columnas de color blanco1.

De pronto el mayordomo les dijo que lo siguieran porque su señor los estaba esperando, los chicos asintieron y el sujeto los guio a una de las salas donde ya se encontraba el peli rojo sentado en uno de los enormes sofás de cuero color negro tomando un vaso de whisky.

—Sean _»__Bienvenidos__«_ a mi humilde hogar—comentó con sorna el peli rojo cuando los vio.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron viendo al de cabellos rojos durante unos segundos, el primero en hablar fue el peli plata mayor — ¡Já!... Gracias por la bienvenida Candenza, pero no era necesario tanta amabilidad—bufó en tono arrogante el de cabellos plateados.

—Es cierto ya que ustedes están aquí solo por trabajo—indicó burlón el de cabellos rojos.

—Te recuerdo que tú nos contrataste— Mencionó el gemelo menor en tono molesto.

— Es verdad yo los contraté—riendo de lado, recordando que solo había aceptado por petición del ojo amatista mayor. — Bueno síganme les mostrare el lugar donde se va a realizar la fiesta— mientras caminaba seguido de los chicos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillos, hasta que llegaron al salón donde se realizaría la fiesta este estaba adornado con cortinas de color verde claro y blancas, para que combinaran con el techo y las paredes, el piso era de madera pulida y estaba muy iluminado para darle un efecto más espacioso al lugar, de igual forma, alrededor del salón habían varias mesas para los invitados dejando espacio suficiente páralos que estuvieran de pie o los que bailaran.

— Parece que quieres impresionar a tus invitados—le dijo con algo de asombró el peli plata más joven mientras veía la decoración del lugar.

— ¡Hmp! Por supuesto, a esta fiesta vendrán los dueños de las mejores empresas de las que te puedas imaginar, sobretodo la Familia _»__Zess__«__,_2— mencionó sarcásticamente y a la vez molesto el peli rojo.

—Y ¿Quiénes son los Zess? nunca he escuchado de ellos—pregunto el de cabello marrón claro.

—Dudo que escucharas de ellos Kaito, he leído que esa familia utiliza el diminutivo Zess para que no se conozca su verdadero apellido y así estar más seguros—le dijo con algo de desconfianza Ichiru.

—El chico tiene razón, muy pocas familias saben el verdadero apellido de la familia Zess—expresó con hastío Candenza.

— Como sea, eso no nos interesa, nos trajiste aquí para que trabajáramos no para que nos contaras sobre los apellidos extraños de las familias de clase alta—comentó fastidiado Zero.

— Es cierto, mejor dinos que quieres que hagamos—le dijo el gemelo menor

— De acuerdo vengan, les enseñare el lugar y a los otros empleados que contrate como camareros, les dije que siguieran sus órdenes para que todo salga bien— Candenza llevó a los chicos hasta la barra que se encontraba en el lugar, hay les explicó como harían su trabajo y que no debían hacer durante la celebración, de igual manera les dio unos uniformes que utilizarían en la fiesta, le dijo a una de sus sirvientas que llevaran a los chicos a una de las habitaciones para que pudieran arreglarse.

****** Mansión de los Crosszeria ******

Dos azabaches se encontraban arreglado sus ropas para irse a la dichosa fiesta a la que ellos no querían asistir, por eso no se habían preocupado en comprar trajes elegantes aunque lo que llevaban puesto a pesar de ser una ropa sencilla los hacía lucir muy sexis… El gemelo mayor llevaba puesta una camisa de color negra con el primer y último botón desabrochado y con las mangas ligeramente dobladas, un pantalón de vestir de color negro y zapatos casuales de igual color, como accesorio llevaba dos pircing en la oreja izquierda, y un collar en forma de cruz de color negro con una piedrita incrustada de color plateado, que hacían juego con sus ojos.

El gemelo menor en cambió traía puesta una ropa parecida a la de su hermano pero con la camisa de color blanca y como accesorio llevada una pulsera de plata con calaveras y un collar igual al de Luka pero con la piedrita de color amatista, y su cabello atado con una cinta.

Ambos se estaban arreglando cuando alguien entro a la habitación —Permiso pero Aya me dijo que les pidiera una corbata a uno de ustedes—indicó con voz fría un chico de cabellos negros.

—Ya veo, porque sería extraño que estuvieras aquí—dijo con voz monótona el azabache de ojos amatistas.

— Eso no importa, me la van a prestar sí o no—expresó con voz enojada el de ojos grises

—Luze deja a Reiga en paz… Y de qué color quieres la corbata—le pregunto el azabache mayor mientras caminaba al armario para buscar alguna.

—Pues no lo sé, supongo que una que convine con la ropa que llevo—comentó el azabache menor mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más agradable.

Luka miro al chico de arriba abajo, para él su hermano ya se veía bien y no le hacía falta la corbata aunque él no era muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas, por eso le indicó a Luze con la mirada que lo ayudara, el de ojos amatistas se acercó al azache menor y lo miro de arriba abajo, algo que incomodo a Reiga, el chico llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color gris, con una cruz negra en la espalda, y un pantalón que era del mismo color que la chaqueta.

— ¡Uhm! Creo que no es necesario que uses una corbata—le dijo el peli largo.

— Pero no crees que se ve muy simple así— mencionó Luka.

—Tienes razón por eso…— el de ojos amatistas le desabrochó la chaqueta por completo al menor y se dejaba ver una franela de color blanco. —Listo, así te ves mejor— Indicó el gemelo menor.

Reiga se miro al espejo y noto que su hermano tenía razón, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño collar con un colgante de calavera y se lo puso, cuando le iba a agradecer al peli largo alguien toco la puerta.

Toc, Toc— Luka, Luze, puedo pasar— se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado.

—Claro Aya pasa—

—Con su permiso, su padre me mando a buscarlos a ambos porque quiere hablar con ustedes — dijo mientras miraba a los gemelos y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Reiga con ellos. —Veo que ya están listos y los tres se ven muy guapos— mencionó la peli negra mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, los gemelos regresaron el gesto y Reiga volteo la mirada avergonzado.

—Y ¿para qué quiere vernos?— dijo el peli largo.

—No lo sé, solo me dijo que los buscara—expresó pensativa la mujer.

—Bien, entonces llévanos—le dijo con fastidió el de ojos plateados.

Los cuatro azabaches salieron de la habitación, bajaron por las escaleras y caminaron en silencio por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, cada uno se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, a paso lento llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Kazuma, el primero en pasar fue Reiga… Aya miro a los gemelos y con la mirada les dio ánimos para que entraran, pasaron unos segundos y los azabaches entraron a la oficina mientras ella se iba… Ya en la enorme oficina se encontraban tres personas contando a Reiga.

—Por fin llegan— chilló una mujer. — ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—

—No es tu problema Elegy—le dijo con simpleza e indiferente el gemelo mayor.

— ¡Já! tampoco es que me importe— desviando la mirada hacia su hijo. — Reiga amor, porque no te pusiste la corbata como te lo dije—

—Bueno, yo creo que no es necesario, además me veo bien así como estoy—le dijo seriamente el de ojos grises.

—Pero yo te dije que te la pusieras—le dijo en tono de enfado Elegy.

—No te la pongas, te vez bien así como estas—le dijo Kazuma mientras le sonreía a su hijo aunque rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno serio. —Bien, les diré porque los mande a llamar, Reiga te quiero informar que dentro de dos días iras a la casa de los Hiou, porque Shizuka tiene algo que decirme pero no podre asistir, así que tú iras como mi representante—le explicó el hombre mientras el chico asintió. —Eso es todo, puedes marcharte ahora quiero hablar con Luka y Luze— el azabache más joven salió de la habitación en silencio, quedando solamente cuatro personas.

Los gemelos se sentaron en las dos sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio, el primero en hablar fue Luka. —Y que quieres decirnos— mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto cualquiera de la oficina.

—Bueno, es algo de mucha importancia para ustedes— dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba mejoren la silla para mirar a sus hijos.

—Y ¿Qué puede ser?—bromeó Luze en tono arrogante, centrando su mirada en el hombre3 frente a él, era un hombre apuesto de piel morena, cabello de color negro y bien peinado, tenía los ojos de color azul oscuro, y apariencia elegante y definida como todo hombre de negocios.

—Es simple, como mis hijos, quiero que ustedes sean mis sucesores cuando yo no esté o decida retirarme—indicó indiferente, viendo directamente a los gemelos y la reacción que tenían los chicos con lo que les acababa de mencionar.

— ¿Qué?—le preguntaron tres personas, Luka y Luze estaban muy sorprendidos por los que había dicho el azabache mayor, en ese momento no pudieron decir ni una palabra, nunca pensaron que Kazuma les diría algo cómo eso.

Pero la que no salía de shock era Elegy — ¡Kazuma! ¿Cómo es que ellos? serán tus sucesores, si son ¡unos bastardos!—replicó alterada la mujer — Además tú sucesor debe ser Reiga, ya que es tu hijo legitimo a diferencia de ellos— señalando a los azabaches menores.

—Elegy guarda silenció— Mirando fríamente a la mujer —No me importa lo que pienses, ya he decidido a mis sucesores y serán ellos dos, además Reiga no está lo suficientemente preparado, no sería de mucha utilidad si lo pongo a él—

—Ósea ¿que nos quieres utilizar?—expresó fríamente Luze.

— ¡Hm! _»__Utilizar__«_, si abría querido eso lo fuera hecho hace mucho tiempo—mencionó sarcásticamente el hombre.

—Entonces por qué quieres que seamos tus sucesores—le pregunto indiferente Luka.

—He estado vigilando sus movimientos, al igual que sus niveles académicos y todo lo demás, por eso, creó que tienen lo necesario para manejar las empresas de la familia Crosszeria—indicó como si nada el azabache.

—Dices eso pero ¿Cómo? manejaríamos todas tus empresas y los otros negocios—señaló Luka alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¡Já! buena pregunta Luka— dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla — Al principio pensé en ponerte a ti como presidente de todo y a tu hermano como vicepresidente, pero me di cuenta de que eso no funcionaria— mientras observaba unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio —Por eso, simplemente dividiré todo lo que tengo a la mitad y cada uno de ustedes se encargara de la parte que le corresponda—

— ¡Oh!... y crees que eso será posible— dijo burlón el de ojos platas, su padre definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

— Pues sí, ya he dado indicaciones para cuando llegue el día en que manejen todo— mencionó algo cansado.

— ¿Qué pasaría si nos rehusamos?—le pregunto el peli largo, mirando desafiante al de ojos azules.

—No se pueden rehusar, y si eso pasa tendré que obligarlos— dijo con simpleza el mayor.

—Y ¿qué harás para obligarnos?—pregunto el de ojos amatistas—Acaso utilizaras a Reiga y Aya como excusa para que hagamos lo que quieres—replicó en tono molesto el peli largo.

—Pensé en eso pero habría sido muy predecible, luego se me ocurrió amenazarlos con la herencia, aunque eso habría sido un inconveniente porque a ustedes no les interesa eso— mencionó el hombre mientras recargaba los codos en el escritorio.

—Así que no tienes con que amenazarnos—habló irónicamente Luze, mientras Luka escuchaba todo en silencio y viendo la tranquilidad de su padre.

—No pienses en eso, muy fácilmente puedo encontrar algo perfecto para que ustedes hagan lo que deseo—le indicó Kazuma mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y sonreía de lado.

Los gemelos arrugaron el entrecejo y miraban con odio a su padre, que podía utilizar el hombre como amenaza, ellos no tenían algo más que les pareciera importante por lo que no tenían que preocuparse pero no se sentían muy seguros… Kazuma sonrió victorioso al ver la reacción de sus hijos pero eso no sería suficiente para que los gemelos hicieran lo que él les ordenara por eso debía esperar un poco más para hacer un movimiento

Por otro lado Elegy había estado en silenció quería decir algo pero Kazuma no la dejaría; pasaron varios segundos y la oficina estuvo en completa calma, cada uno de los presentes estaban metidos en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

—Mi señor, disculpe que los interrumpa, pero la limosina ya está lista para llevarlos— dijo un hombre joven, contraje de mayordomo.

— Comprendo Fuyutoki, bajaremos enseguida—le dijo Kazuma, el mayordomo asintió y salió de la habitación… Kazuma guardo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, y camino fuera de la oficina seguido por su esposa, unos pasos más atrás iban los gemelos… Cuando todos se subieron a la limosina de color negro, ya los estaba esperando Reiga, se dio cuenta que sus hermanos estaban molestos pero no pregunto nada ya que eso no era de su incumbencia, rápidamente la limosina arranco hacia la mansión de Candenza.

****** Mansión de Candenza, La Fiesta ******

Los cuatro empleados del Bloody Rose tenían puesto el uniforme que les había dado el peli rojo que consistía en una camisa blanca, con un chaleco de color rojo, y un pantalón de vestir color negro al igual que los zapatos… Se hallaban atendiendo a los invitados que ya habían llegado, aunque se encontraban un poco incómodos, las personas que se hallaban en el lugar solo hablaban de cosas incoherentes como el dinero, hoteles con nombres extraños y cosas así… Ninguno comprendía como esas personas se divertían, si la música era aburrida, no había nadie bailando, ellos pensaban que la fiesta iba ser tipo discoteca pero ese lugar parecía un velorio solo esperaban que esa celebración terminara rápido para poder irse.

Candenza se encontraba hablando con uno de sus socios, un hombre apuesto y alto de cabello castaño, piel blanca, pero lo que más resaltaba del sujeto eran sus extraños ojos bicolor, uno era de color azul y el otro de color marrón, algo muy inusual.

—Rido regresaste de tu viaje muy pronto, especulé que tardarías un poco más—le dijo con simpleza el de cabellos rojos.

—Sí pero estaba tan aburrido que decidí venirme antes, además solo fui para hablar con Haruka y Juri del casamiento de Kaname con mi hija— mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Tan rápido, pensé que esperarías a que Yuuki creciera un poco más— dijo Candenza, mientras tomaba, un sorbo de su copa.

— No es necesario, además debo empezar a prepararme para mis objetivos y uno de ellos ya dio el primer paso—expresó el castaño mientras observaba a su primo y a su esposa que hablaban animadamente con un grupo de personas y a su lado se encontraba su hijo Kaname.

—Ya veo, pero recuerda que ese objetivo nos concierne a los dos—le acoto el peli rojo mirando a su alrededor. —Y recuerda que tu primo es su socio principal de los Zess, pero cambiemos de tema porque ya llego Kazuma, — mencionó el de ojos rojos mientras veía como un grupo de personas rodeaban a los recién llegados.

Kazuma llego a la mansión de Candenza y fue rodeado por un grupo de personas, diviso a dos hombres con los que quería hablar y se fue acercando con su familia al lugar donde se encontraban, apartando a las personas que se le acercaba— Candenza, Rido, que bueno verlos— dijo con voz monótona el azabache y dando un apretón de mano a los mencionados.

—Es bueno verte a ti también— dijo Rido

—Sí que bueno que vinieras a mi fiesta— mencionó Candenza en tono Burlón —Elegy es bueno verte— besando la mejilla de su prima4

—Que tal Luka, Luze, Reiga; es raro verlos con su padre—les dijo Rido, El más joven de los azabaches lo saludo cortésmente pero los gemelos lo ignoraron y desviaron la mirada.

— ¡Já! Tan callados como siempre— expresó el peli rojo… Los gemelos no querían escuchar las estupideces que decían los socios de su padre por lo que prefirieron irse del lugar.

— ¿A dónde van?—les pregunto Kazuma en tono serio.

—Vamos a saludar a la familia Kuran—indicó indiferente Luka.

—Y hablar un rato con Kaname, ¿no podemos?—expresó Luze.

— ¡Uhm! hagan lo que quieran, pero no se vayan tan lejos no quiero que la gente empiece hablar de ustedes—dándole la espalda a los chicos que se marcharon enseguida seguidos por Reiga… Elegy se fue con un grupo de mujeres a charlar a otra parte quedando los tres hombres solo.

—Parece que tus hijos están molestos— Bromeó el castaño

—No les hagas caso—le dijo el azabache

—Aun no entiendo cómo te hiciste cargo de ellos Kazuma, sé que son tus hijos ilegítimos pero puede que ni siquiera sean tus hijos verdaderos, ya que Lucia desapareció repentinamente y después de su muerte, te enteraste de la existencia de esos chicos—mencionó con sorna el de ojos rojos.

—Es verdad, no te parece algo extraño—le dijo el de ojos bicolor.

—Pues, eso es algo que no les concierne a ninguno de ustedes—señaló el de pelo negro en tono molesto —Además ellos si son mis hijos—comento muy seguro de sus palabras y dando un paso para irse pero choco con uno de los camareros.

— ¡Ow! Disculpe pero fue su culpa, no debió voltearse así de repente—le dijo el chico ofreciéndole una servilleta.

—Lo sé, pero tú también debes tener más cuidado— tomando la servilleta y viendo al camarero.

— ¡Zero! por favor compórtate—expresó Candenza con fastidio.

— ¡Si, si!—replicó el peli plata y dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar.

—Espera creo que tomare algo— dijo el azabache.

Zero alzó una de sus cejas, ahora que veía mejor al hombre—_"por alguna extraña razón este tipo me recuerda, a Luka o será que me estoy volviendo loco"_— sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esas tonterías de su mente. — ¿Que desea tomar?—

—Un Whisky—indicó el de ojos azules.

— ¡Claro! —Tomando una de las múltiples bebidas que llevaba, se la entrego al sujeto y se fue del lugar.

—Es un chico interesante no Kazuma—bromeó divertido Rido.

—Sí, es muy interesante, Candenza como dijiste que se llamaba el chico—le pregunto el azabache.

—Se llama Zero Kiryuu, te llama la atención— dijo el peli rojo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

—Puede ser— tomando un sorbo de su vaso de Whisky.

Los gemelos y el azabache se acercaron a donde se encontraba la pareja Kuran, eran unas personas muy amables pero algunas veces eran algo distraídos, no comprendían como su amigo no heredo eso de sus padres.

La pareja era como casi todos los miembros del Clan Kuran5 tenía el cabello castaños y los ojos color chocolate… Lo que más le agradaba de la pareja es que ellos no eran como los otros miembros del clan arrogantes al contrario eran una pareja muy sencilla, por eso su madre había sido su amiga y desde que eran pequeños los habían tratados como sus propios hijos, quizás por eso tenían una fuerte amistad con Kaname.

—Buenas noches señor Haruka, señora Juri— saludaron los tres chicos cortésmente a la pareja.

—Hola chicos— Haruka estrecho la mano de los tres y les sonrió.

—Luka, Luze, Reiga ¿cómo están?—le pregunto la castaña mientras le daba un abrazo muy efusivo a los chicos.

—Estamos bien—indicó el azabache mayor

—Pues no lo parece—comentó Kaname mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres y amigos.

—Si lo estamos pero recuerda que no nos gusta estar en este tipo de fiesta—le aseguro con algo de fastidio el azabache menor.

— ¡Jajaja! es verdad a ustedes los jóvenes les gusta estar en una fiesta un poco más movida— bromeó Haruka.

—Kaname amor, porque no vas con los chicos hablar a un lugar más tranquillo—pidió amablemente la castaña.

—Es verdad, así podrán hablar con más tranquilidad—les dijo el hombre.

—Yo prefiero quedarme con ustedes si no les molesta—les pregunto el azabache más joven a la pareja, no estaba seguro de irse con los chicos además él no tenía una gran amistad con el hijo de la pareja como sus hermanos.

— ¡Oh! Querido, por supuesto que puedes quedarte—le dijo amablemente la mujer mientras le señalaba un asiento y el joven se sentó. Los otros chicos dijeron que regresarían dentro de un rato y se fueron.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron para el jardín, era el único lugar donde no había nadie y podrían hablar tranquilamente, se sentaron en una de las mesas el primero en decir algo fue el castaño— ¿Y?— pregunto el de ojos chocolate ya sentado con los gemelos.

— ¿Y qué?— dijo algo confundido el azabache menor.

—No sean tontos, que les paso ¿porque están molestos?—les pregunto de nuevo el castaño.

—No estamos molestos—aseguró el azabache mayor.

—Los conozco, que sucedió—les dijo Kaname en tono preocupado los gemelos suspiraron y comenzaron a contarle.

—Así que Kazuma, quiere que ustedes sean sus sucesores— mencionó algo sorprendido el castaño.

—Sí, pero no será para algo bueno—expresó secamente Luka.

—Hasta nos amenazó si nos rehusamos—replicó en tono molesto Luze.

— ¿Y qué les va hacer?, ósea ustedes son sus hijos—les pregunto el de ojos chocolates.

— Lo sabemos pero no creo que eso le importe— mencionó el azabache menor.

— ¡Uhm! Y que piensan hacer— dijo pensativo el castaño.

— Aun no lo sabemos, pero tenemos que estar preparados— indicó el azabache mayor… Estuvieron un rato más charlando, cuando sintieron un poco de sed.

— Iré por algo de tomar— dijo Luka poniéndose de pie.

—Yo iré contigo, así podre traer unos bocadillos— dijo el azabache menor, el mayor solo asintió.

— ¡Já! Y que piensan tomar, recuerden que tienen baja tolerancia al alcohol y es lo que están sirviendo en el lugar—bromeó Kaname alzando una de sus cejas.

—Pues podemos pedir unos cocteles sin alcohol—le indicó Luka en tono burlón.

— ¡Eh! pero cual pediremos si no sabemos de eso—le pregunto algo confundido Luze.

—Cuando salí con Yuki me dieron un coctel que se llamaba Sin Peligro—le comentó el pelinegro — Es muy bueno creo que te puede gustar, así que pediré dos de esos—

— De acuerdo, Kaname ¿qué quieres tú?—le pregunto el peli largo.

—Me gustaría White Lady—

—Bien, entonces volveremos enseguida— dijo el gemelo mayor mientras entraban a la mansión para buscar las cosas… Cuando los gemelos entraron a la mansión, escucharon el cuchicheo de varios invitados a lo mejor se preguntaban quienes eran, ya que muy pocas personas sabían que ellos eran los hijos de Kazuma pero no le prestaron atención a eso y se dirigieron a su destino.

—Ve a buscar los bocadillos yo iré a buscar las bebidas— dijo el de ojos plateados.

—De acuerdo pero pide también una botella de agua—le indicó el de ojos amatistas.

—No es necesario, te digo que si te va a gustar el coctel— mencionó el mayor mientras caminaban.

—No estaré seguro hasta que lo pruebe—señaló el menor, él otro asintió y se separaron.

Mientras caminaba Luka observo el grupo de personas y era algo incomodo, se preguntó donde podría estar su padre, a lo mejor este estaba hablado de negocios, suspiro cansado y siguió caminando, cuando vio la barra se dio cuenta que no había ningún invitado allí quizás era porque los camareros se la pasaban caminado con las bandejas repartiendo las bebidas, bueno sería algo más fácil hacer los pedidos sin que nadie lo molestara.

Cuando llegó a la barra se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, suspiro con fastidio y se dio la vuelta para buscar a uno de los camareros, pero escucho una voz muy conocida para él que lo llamó.

—Disculpa, querías algo—le pregunto el Bartender… El azabache sintió un escalofrió al imaginarse quién podía ser el dueño de esa voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se sorprendió cuando vio al Bartender, era Zero.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**Rain and Storm**hola *o* no te preocupes si no pudiste leer n_n los nuevos capis antes…

Pues lo que te estas pensando de Tsukumo y Kaito ¡Uhm! ¬_¬ es mejor que sigas leyendo porque no es lo que piensas, ya que pienso darle al castaño un papel diferente en la historia u/u solo espero que no te enfades, cuando lo leas en un futuro Jajaja xD…

Y lo de Yuki, pues al principio pensé ponerlo de chico, pero como mencione en amor yaoi porque en esta se me olvido :(…. El fic me estoy basando algunas partes de un manga de Makoto Tateno-sama *o*/… por tal motivo coloque a la Yuki mujer n/n y también porque fue a petición de una amiga que esta leyendo mi fic para revisar los errores y eso lo hice como agradecimiento porque se que le es difícil leer un fic homo ya que a ella le gusta los fic hetera ¬3¬ ilusa no sabe de lo que se pierde Jajaja xD

Luka no es uke en esta historia, mi amado azabache tiene el papel de seme a pesar de que es mas joven que Zero… es que e leído muchos mangas donde el seme es mas joven que su pareja… y pues no hay muchos fic que sean así D:, espero que ese detalle no te moleste, pero te informo algo, ya e hecho un borrador donde Luka tendrá papel de uke *¬* (sonrisa pervertida)… si deseas te puedo dar un resumen u_u…

Y de Toko-chan si esta embarazada, y se que es raro que la pusiera con Kain pero es que él es mi chico perfecto (bueno uno de tantos ¬_¬) me parece todo un caballero aparte de ser uno mis personajes favoritos de VK… y Aidou no va ser su hijo creo que ese detalle lo entendiste mal -.-U….

Bueno eso es todo espero leerte de nuevo *o*…

**Im-the-best**hola me alegro que te guste el fic :D

* * *

1 (N/A: sorry YoY por esa descripción tan extraña pero si gustan pueden ver la mansión aquí . )

2 (N/A: decidí, utilizar el seudónimo del clan de Luka, como un diminutivo de su apellido, para que fuera algo un poco más original -/-).

3 (N/A: Jajaja xD cuando pensé en la apariencia de Kazuma, por alguna extraña razón ¬¬U se me vino Asami a la mente, es que me encanta la actitud de este personaje :P… Bueno en realidad me encanta el personaje completo *¡*así que ya saben Kazuma es un poco parecido a Asami xD).

4 (N/A: prima o.O… Candenza y Elegy son familia ¡wuah! xD).

5 (N/A: Digamos que el clan Kuran también nacen con el cabello rojo, para contar a Shiki n_n).


	5. Capítulo 5 La Fiesta, parte II

Hola lamento haberme tardado en actualizar ^o^, pero estuve ocupada con los estudios…

Como saben los personajes de VK y Uraboku no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivas autoras…

Como ya saben

"_pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**La Fiesta Parte II**

Luka miro al Bartender y era_—"Zero, pero qué demonios está haciendo él aquí"_— para su suerte no fue el único en sorprenderse ya que Zero tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que él.

—"_Que rayos hace Luka aquí"_— la mente del peli plata se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, pero como paso eso solo había ido a buscar una de botella de ginebra que se había acabado, para luego ir a repartir las bebidas, pero Kaito se le había adelantado y vio como un chico se marchaba de la barra por eso lo llamó, pero no hubiera creído que el chico fuese Luka.

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos chicos cada uno pensaba en —_"¿porque él, se encuentra en la mansión de Candenza?"_— pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, que debían decir en ese momento, un simple saludo no bastaría, para resolver las dudas que tenían pero para suerte de ambos uno de los invitados se acercó a la barra para pedir algo.

—Disculpe, pero me puede dar una vaso de Whisky— mencionó el recién llegado.

—Enseguida le sirvo su bebida señor—le dijo el peli plata mientras tomaba lo necesario para prepararla… Luka por su parte se sentó en uno de los bancos que había cerca de la barra, solo estuvo observando a Zero mientras preparaba el vaso de Whisky, hasta que el recién llegado se fue… El primero en hablar fue Zero —Y ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto el de ojos amatistas mientras ponía uno de sus codos en la barra.

— Soy un invitado de Candenza y por lo que veo ese sujeto te contrato— dijo en tono simple el azabache.

—Sí, pero no solo a mí, también a los otros empleados del Bloody Rose — indicó el peli plata —Y estas en la fiesta con tu noviecita— dijo con tono burlón.

—No, estoy con mi familia— mencionó el azabache.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto eres un niño rico, hijo de una familia _»__distinguida__«_ lo había olvidado— Bromeó el mayor alzando la voz, los invitados que se encontraban cerca de la barra voltearon a verlos pero los dos chicos ignoraron eso.

— ¡Tsk!, no me digas de esa forma—expresó el peli plata, no le gustaba que la gente se refiriera a él como _»__niño rico__«_, él no tenía la culpa de haber crecido en un ambiente así.

—Lo siento, pero esa es la verdad— indicó Zero en tono molesto — ¿Por qué? cuando salimos nunca me dijiste nada de esto— expresó el peli plata en tono suave.

—Te lo iba a decir, solo estaba esperando el momento correcto—susurró Luka.

—Y cuando iba ser—le pregunto Zero arrugando el entrecejo.

—El día en que te fuiste y desapareciste sin dejar rastros— dijo el azabache elevando su tono de voz ocasionando que alguien se acercara a ellos.

—Disculpe, este hombre lo está molestando—le pregunto uno de los mayordomos que trabajaba para Candenza.

—No solo estamos conversando no se preocupe— dijo el peli plata algo nervioso, no era bueno armar un escándalo, espero a que el mayordomo se fuera para reclamarle a Luka—¿Qué te pasa?, porque alzas la voz, acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere de los que estamos hablando— mencionó en tono molesto el de ojos amatistas.

— ¡No me importa!— dijo el azabache cambiando su expresión a una melancólica —Zero ¿por qué desapareciste?— regresando su voz a la normalidad.

El peli plata tomo una bocanada de aire antes de responder—No es tu problema—dijo desviando la mirada — Acaso creíste que íbamos a estar siempre juntos— bromeó

—Si—indicó el azabache, haciendo que Zero abriera un poco más sus ojos —Creí que íbamos a estar siempre juntos—replicó el peli negro mientras apretaba su puño.

— ¡Já! fantasía de niño— bufó el peli plata —Mejor olvídalo, lo que paso solo fue una aventura de secundaria— dijo el de cabellos plateados intentando convencerlo o más bien intentando convencerse él mismo.

—Eso no es cierto y no lo puedo…— Luka no pudo terminar de hablar, porque llego un grupo de camareros para buscar nuevas bebidas.

****** En el Jardín******

Kaname se encontraba en el jardín esperando la llegada de los gemelos pero estos se estaban tardando para traer las cosas, se paró de su asiento y decidió recorrer el jardín, ya que este era muy amplio además se estaba aburriendo de estar hay solo… Camino por los alrededores y pudo notar que Candenza tenía muchas rosas de color rojo, se acercó una y empezó a olfatear la dulce fragancia que tenia la flor, era un olor único pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

— ¿Quién anda allí?—expresó con voz fría el castaño, observó cómo de uno de los arbustos salía un chico de cabellos plateados. —Tsukumo…— dijo en un susurro inaudible.

—Siento haberte asustado— mencionó el menor con voz monótona.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunto el castaño.

—Estoy trabajando con mis primos, pero me aburrí y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco—le respondió el chico recordando el nombre de la persona que se encontraba con él —Kaname, cierto — el mencionado asintió — ¿Tú qué haces aquí? también estas ¿trabajando?—

—No, estoy con mi familia y unos amigos aunque ellos se fueron y no han regresado— dijo con fastidio el castaño. — Y ¿cómo está la señorita Toko?—

—Ella está bien—mencionó el chico mientras le sonreía — ¡Ehm! te molestaría quedarte conmigo mientras descansó es que no me gusta estar solo— Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Kaname comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando escucho esas palabras del chico, así que acepto acompañarlo además él también se encontraba solo.

— Te parece si nos sentamos en uno de esos bancos— señalando a un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

— Claro— los chicos caminaron hasta el lugar, y comenzaron a charlar — Y a que te dedicas Tsukumo—

— Soy Bartender, al igual que mis primos—

— ¡En serio!,... entonces me gustaría probar uno de tus cocteles—le dijo el castaño.

— ¡Por supuesto!— el peli plata se mostro muy emocionado y le sonrió de forma sincera. — ¡Uhm! Kaname y de qué familia eres porque cuando estaba trabajando todos se portaban muy hostiles entre ellos y pues… Tú eres diferente—

— Ya veo—indicó el castaño y suspiro —Yo soy del Clan Kuran y no te preocupes yo nunca me portaría así contigo, mis padres me educaron muy bien— guiñándole el ojo derecho al chico.

El peli plata abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, Kaname era del Clan Kuran una de las familias más adineradas después de los Zess, aunque se sintió muy feliz cuando el castaño le había dicho que él nunca lo trataría mal—Y dime Kaname ¿tienes novia?— sonrojándose un poco por la pregunta que le hizo al chico—_"qué demonios estoy preguntando, ese no es mi problema"_—

Kaname se sorprendió un poco, pero le agrado que el chico quisiera saber de él, —No, pero estoy comprometido, con una chica que no me gusta—le dijo desanimadamente.

—Que lastima— mencionó el de ojos color oro.

—Y que hay de ti ¿tienes novia?—

— ¡Eh no!, claro que no—desviando un poco la mirada —Pero hay alguien que me gusta, aunque, creo que él no siente lo mismo— suspiro el chico.

Kaname por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de celos cuando escucho que el chico estaba enamorado de alguien y esa persona era un _»__él__«,_ su nuevo amigo estaba enamorado de un hombre, bueno él no era nadie para juzgar los sentimientos de la persona así que eso no le importaba pero no podía evitar sentir celos—Y como sabes que no le gustas, ya se lo dijiste—

— No, pero estoy completamente seguro de que tiene alguien más—dijo el peli plata alzando su vista para mirar el cielo nocturno.

El castaño también alzo la mirada para observarlo, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que se escuchó un sonido de una envoltura, Kaname voltio la mirada hacia el lugar de donde los había escuchado el ruido y era Tsukumo con unas galletas que saco ¿Quién sabe de dónde?

— ¿Quieres?— ofreció el más joven llevándose una galleta a la boca.

— ¡Claro!— Kaname toma algunas.

—Kaname nos volveremos haber—le pregunto el chico. —Ya que somos de clase muy diferentes no creo que se vea bien que estés conmigo—

—Sí podemos vernos cuando no tengas que trabajar, además mi estatus no tiene nada que ver con mis amistades— dijo el castaño mientras sonreía seductoramente.

El chico se sonrojo y desvió la mirada —Bi… Bien que te parece si nos… vemos en el parque del norte1, el miércoles a la una de la tarde—el chico tartamudeo un poco avergonzado pero a la vez muy emocionado.

—Me parece una buena idea, además a esa hora salgo de la universidad para ir a almorzar, podemos comer juntos—comentó el castaño, el de cabello plateado asintió, los dos estuvieron hablando un largo rato, hasta que el chico de ojos color oro le dijo que tenía que regresar al trabajo por lo que los dos entraron a la mansión.

****** En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión ******

Luze se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión pero no estaba solo con él se hallaba un joven de cabello plateado y ojos amatista como los del pero un poco más oscuro, ¿por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? pues el chico estaba lavando su camisa en el baño, porque la había ensuciado por culpa del peli plata o al menos eso era lo que le dijo el joven, pues todo había sido un accidente causado por una molesta mujer.

******Flash Back******

Un peli largo se hallaba en la mesa de bocadillos escogiendo algunos para llevarlos al jardín donde estaba él con su amigo y hermano, así que debía darse prisa, pero no muy lejos de la mesa se escuchaba la voz de una mujer armando un escándalo y discutiendo con un camarero… Con anterioridad había visto como el chico iba pasando con la bandeja y la mujer se atravesó en su camino ocasionando que casi se ensuciara su vestido, pero la rubia estaba culpando al camarero del accidente se acercó un poco para calmar las cosas y para que el peli plateado no se metiera en problemas en el trabajo.

—Como te atreves a chocarme, acaso no ves por donde caminas—expresó muy molesta la mujer.

—Ya me disculpe, además no fue mi culpa, tú fuiste la que se atravesó en mi camino cuando iba pasando con la bandeja—replicó con simpleza el chico.

—No me hables de esa manera tan informal, solo eres un simple camarero—le dijo muy ofendida la rubia.

—Seré un simple camarero pero al menos no soy una rubia estúpida y mimada— bromeó el peli plata, la chica indignada tomo una copa de vino para echársela al de ojos amatistas, pero Luze se interpuso ocasionando que su camisa se ensuciara… La mujer vio que había ensuciado a la persona equivocada.

— ¡Ah! discúlpame, no te la iba a lanzar a ti, sino a ese chico—se excusó apenada la mujer y señalando con la mirada, al de cabello plateado.

— Y ¿Por qué se la ibas a lanzar?—le pregunto fríamente el azabache.

—Por maleducado no sabe respetar a los que son inferiores a él—indicó la rubia moviendo sus cabellos dorados… El peli plata se sintió ofendido por lo que había dicho la chica, iba responder algo pero no pudo porque el azabache ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

— ¿Maleducado?, yo creo que la que no tiene modales eres tú, cómo puedes tratar a las de personas de esa manera, solo porque tu estatus es más alto que el de las otras persona— bufó el peli largo— ¡Já! Pero es una lástima, a pesar de que tu familia tiene dinero no supieron educarte, que decepción—expresó el peli negro negando con la cabeza en son de burla… La chica quedo muy sorprendida nunca antes le habían hablado de esa manera, se fue muy ofendida del lugar y los otros invitados comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido.

—Gracias por ayudarme—le dijo el peli plata.

— ¡Nah! No te preocupes por eso, no fue nada—comentó el azabache mientras le sonreía.

—Pero tu camisa se ensució—expresó muy apenado el de ojos amatistas —Ven conmigo, la limpiare como agradecimiento—

—No es necesario, no fue tu culpa—

— Si lo fue, así que ven conmigo— el azabache intento negarse pero el chico lo ignoro y lo tomo de la muñeca para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de la mansión… Ya en el cuarto, empezaron una pequeña pelea por la camisa.

—Quítate la camisa para lavarla—le ordenó el peli plata.

—Ya te dije que no importa, además me iré pronto—replicó el peli largo intentando convencer al chico pero era muy persistente.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, que dirán los otros invitados—mencionó muy serio el peli plata.

—No me importa lo que digan y no deberías molestarte por esto no fue tu culpa, además no creo que se le caiga la mancha tan fácilmente—expresó el azabache viendo la parte afectada.

—Sí se le va a quitar, así que dame la camisa— extendiéndole la mano —Me la darás por las buenas o por las malas—exclamó decidido el de ojos amatistas.

— Ya te dije que no te la daré—le dijo el peli largo… El peli plata suspiro y se acercó al más alto, para quitarle la camisa, pero el peli negro no se dejaba, estuvieron forcejeando, por la prenda pero ninguno de los dos conseguía nada, ambos eran muy insistentes, caminaron por la habitación mientras forcejaban por la camisa pero accidentalmente chocaron con una mesa que estaba en el centro del cuarto cayendo ambos al suelo… El peli largo cayó de espalda, y el de cabello plateado cayó encima de él, quedando en una posición comprometedora pero el peli plata no le prestó mucha atención y siguió peleando por la camisa, algo que ocasionaba que su cuerpo se moviera encima del otro.

— Dame la camisa— decía el de ojos amatista mientras se movía enzima de manara más enérgica en el cuerpo del peli negro.

— ¡UNG! Eres muy insistente ya dije que no y deja de moverte—mencionó el azabache mientras sostenía las muñecas del peli plata para detener su movimiento pero no funcionaba—Está bien te daré la camisa, pero ya cálmate— bufo fastidiado el peli negro y un poco avergonzado.

El de cabello plateado detuvo su movimiento y sonrió victorioso. —Me la fueras dado desde un principió— bromeó.

El peli largo se sentó aun con el chico encima de él —Puede ser, pero no hubiera tenido esta magnífica vista—ronroneo de forma seductora al oído del chico—Te gusta estar arriba—bromeó el chico con una carcajada.

El peli plata se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta en la manera que se encontraban ambos en el suelo, muy avergonzado golpeo al peli largo en la mejilla — ¡Auch!... NO TIENES PORQUE GOLPEARME— se quejo el azabache mientras se sobaba la zona afectada… El peli plata se puso de pie rápidamente y voltio la mirada, molestó, pero más bien era porque se sentía muy avergonzado… El peli negro también se puso de pie y le dio la camisa al otro, que la tomo rápidamente y se fue al baño sin mirar al más alto, que solo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación.

****** Fin del Flash Back******

Eso era lo que había sucedido, se sentó mejor en el sofá mientras esperaba que saliera el chico con su camisa, pero él sabía que no podría quitarle la mancha, así que la prenda había quedado inservible, se lamento un poco por su camisa nueva, luego escucho como se abría la puerta del baño y salía el peli plata algo molesto caminado a paso lento a donde se encontraba.

— ¡Tsk! No pude quitarle la mancha completamente—expresó el peli plateado mientras le extendía la prenda.

—Te lo dije—indicó el azabache mientras tomaba la camisa aun con la mancha… El peli plata lo miro y vio la mejilla del chico hinchada.

—Siento haberte golpeado—mencionó en tono bajo y tocando la mejilla del azabache cariñosamente.

— ¡Nah! me lo merecía por haberme burlado, no te preocupes—le dijo mientras tocaba la mano del chico que aun estaba en su cara, el peli plata le sonrió. —Y ¿cómo te llamas?—le pregunto el azabache ahora mirándose al espejo.

El peli plata observó el torso desnudo del azabache y el chico tenia buen cuerpo, sobre todo por el collar negro que tenia puesto, resaltaba con su tono de piel, rápidamente contesto a la pregunta que le hizo el más alto —Me llamo Ichiru Kiryuu2 ¿y tú?—desviando su mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

El peli negro se volteo para ver al peli plata, cuando escucho el nombre del chico por alguna extraña razón se le hizo familiar, pero no recordaba de donde por lo que no le prestó mucha atención a eso— Me llamo Luze Cross…— No pudo terminar porque cuando miro el reloj se fijo que era muy tarde, su hermano y Kaname a lo mejor estaría molesto con el por haberse desaparecido. —Lo siento pero, debo irme ya es muy tarde— mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

—Es muy extraño—se quejo Ichiru —Pero ese nombre, se llama como esa persona— dijo el chico mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación, lo mejor era irse con Zero.

****** En la Barra ******

Zero y Luka aun se hallaban juntos no habían tenido tiempo de seguir con su conversación porque eran interrumpidos por los invitados o los camareros, algo que ya estaba molestando al azabache cuando por fin todos se fueron, Luka hablo— ¿Por qué No me respondes? Zero— dijo fríamente el peli negro.

—No tengo nada que responderte—expresó Zero evitando la mirada del otro —Es mejor que te vayas, tengo que trabajar—

— ¡No! me iré sin una explicación—le indicó el de ojos plateados golpeando la barra ya estaba molesto de que Zero evadiera sus preguntas.

— ¿Que quieres que te diga Luka? me fui porque quise— viendo con enfadado al más alto.

—Esas respuestas no me convence—replicó el azabache pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

— ¡Zero! este chico te está molestando. — le pregunto un peli marrón claro mientras se acercaba al mencionado y miraba a Luka desafiante, y este lo miro con odio, algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

— No pasa nada Kaito, vuelve al trabajo— le indicó el peli plata mientras le sonreía, Luka lo vio todo y sintió celos.

—Sí, pero cuando este chico se valla—expresó con ironía el chico de cabello castaño claro

—Y si no me quiero ir— mencionó en forma sarcástica el azabache, los otros invitados veían la escena y cuchicheaban, Zero se dio cuenta e intento calmar las cosas.

—Vamos Luka vete, tu familia debe estar esperándote— le indicó Zero tocándole el hombro.

El peli negro suspiro y asistió, cuando se iba escucho a Kaito — Es cierto niño rico vete—bromeo el de ojos marrones.

—No me llame así, ¡camarerito!—le dijo secamente el azabache mirando al peli marrón claro desafiante.

—Yo te llamo como quiera— Acercándose a Luka y sujetándolo por la camisa.

— ¡Kaito déjalo!, no armes un escándalo—dijo el peli plata algo nervioso.

—Es verdad será mejor que me dejes, ya que no hablo con escorias como tú— bromeó con sarcasmo el azabache, ocasionando que Kaito se enfadara y lo golpeara, un hilito de sangre resbalo por su labio el cual se limpio — ¡Já! Golpeas como chica… Acaso eres el perro de Zero, que ladra para defender a su amo, pero no muerde—

—¡Cállate maldito!—le dijo Kaito Lanzándole otro golpe al azabache, pero este lo esquivó muy fácilmente y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, asiendo que Kaito cayera al suelo, Zero se acercó al peli marrón claro para que Luka no le hiciera nada más, pero ese acto enfado al azabache.

—No vales la pena—le dijo con enfado el peli negro, caminado para irse del lugar —Zero nuestra conversación tendrá que continuar en otro momento— El mencionado lo miro pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Eres imbécil!, Zero no tiene nada que hablar contigo, el me pertenece acaso no lo sabes—expresó Kaito poniéndose de pie y haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas que le hacia Zero para que se quedara quieto. —Solo fuiste un simple juego para él, así que déjalo—bromeó el peli marrón claro… Luka se encontraba molesto, sobre todo por lo que avía dicho el otro chico, desgraciadamente no pudo controlar su ira y se fue sobre Kaito, golpeándolo en varias ocasiones en la cara, él otro chico intento regresarle los golpes3 al azabache, pero Luka los esquivaba fácilmente y sigua golpeándolo, algo que molestaba a Kaito, por eso le decía miles de insultos al azabache para que le afectara, pero no funcionaba Luka se enfadaba más y lo golpeaba más fuerte que antes; Zero intentaba detenerlos pero no podía, iba a meterse en la pelea pero uno de los presentes se lo impidió.

Los otros invitados solo observaban, no querían meterse en la pelea de los dos chicos, ha Candenza le informaron sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo así que se fue al lugar, para ver que sucedía, seguido de Rido, Kazuma y Reiga que se había ido con su padre… Cuando los cuatro hombres llegaron al lugar, vieron como Luka estaba encima de Kaito golpeándolo en la cara sin darle tiempo al castaño claro de defenderse, los hombres se acercaron a los chicos para separarlos… Reiga y Kazuma tomaron al azabache y Rido tomo a un débil Kaito.

—¡Suéltame Kazuma!No he terminado con él— decía Luka mientras se movía bruscamente para zafarse del agarre.

— ¡Ya es suficiente Luka! el chico esta inconsciente—le dijo con voz autoritaria el azabache mayor, haciendo que el chico se calmara, para que lo soltaran… Candenza les ordeno a unos de sus sirvientes que se llevaran a Kaito para atender sus heridas.— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, al armar un escándalo como este— expresó, enojado Kazuma.

— ¡Tsk!... No es tu maldito problema, ni tampoco me importa lo que piensen o digan estos bastardos, acaso querías que me dejara humillar por ese perro—replicó molesto el azabache.

— ¡Claro que es mi problema niño!Recuerda que soy tu padre, pero también ten presente la posición en que te encuentras Luka, no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas—mencionó Kazuma viendo amenazadoramente a su hijo, Zero observaba todo pero no sabía si interferir, los dos hombres se estaban matando con la mirada, nunca había visto actuar a Luka de esa forma.

— ¡Já! mi posición, no querrás decir la tuya— le dijo con sarcasmo el azabache menor — ¡Paf!—una fuerte cachetada se escuchó en el lugar.

— No me hables así Luka y recuerda cuál es tú lugar y el de tu hermano…, Ya ambos me han causado problemas, por sus estúpidas peleas así que compórtate, no puedes ser más como Reiga—le dijo el hombre mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar — Nos vamos antes que los otros invitados me empiecen a preguntar tonterías—

Luka solo chasqueo la lengua y empezó a caminar seguido de Reiga, cuando paso cerca de Zero le dio una sonrisa triste, quería disculparse por la forma en que había actuado, el peli plata solo suavizo la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no sabía el ¿por qué?, ahí se dio cuenta que cuando estuvo con el azabache en realidad nunca supo nada de él.

Tsukumo y Kaname llegaron, al momento en que detuvieron a los chicos y el peli plata se fue con Kaito en cambió Kaname se acercó a Luka, pero esté le dijo que quería estar solo además de que se iba y que le contaría lo sucedido después, el castaño asistió y se fue a donde se encontraban sus padres para decirle lo que le había dicho el azabache ya que ellos también estaban preocupados.

Kazuma y Luka iban caminando bajo la atenta mirada de los otros invitados, Luze iba bajando las escaleras hasta que vio a su padre y hermano y se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Luka!, ¿qué te sucedió?—le pregunto el peli largo a su hermano cuando estuvo frente al de él.

—Nada, no te preocupes—le dijo el azabache mirando a su gemelo de arriba abajo y viendo como este estaba desarreglado.

—Y a ti ¿qué te paso?—le pregunto Kazuma, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—Nada, esto solo fue un…—Luze no pudo terminar, porque su padre lo agarro fuertemente de las mejillas, lastimándole así la mejilla golpeada, — ¡Ung!, suéltame me estas lastimando— se quejo el peli largo… Reiga iba a decir algo pero la dura mirada que le dio su padre le indico que debía estar callado.

—Parece que también te peleaste—viendo fríamente a su hijo. — Me decepcionan— soltado al peli largo y siguiendo su camino seguido de los chicos… Dos hombres miraban todo desde el centro del salón.

—Vaya Candenza parece que tu fiesta se arruino— Bromeó Rido.

—Sí, pero valió la pena—le indicó el peli rojo muy contento.

—A que te refieres—pregunto con curiosidad el de ojos bicolor.

—Cuando contrate a esos Bartender, tuve el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría esta noche— lanzando una fuerte carcajada.

****** Mansión de los Crosszeria ******

La limosina de los Zess ya había llegado a la mansión y durante todo el transcurso todo estuvo en silenció, excepto por las risa de Elegy, por lo sucedido… La limosina se detuvo y lentamente todos se bajaron de ella para entrar a la mansión y fueron recibidos por una peli negra —Bienvenido Kazuma-sama—mencionó la mujer recibiendo a su señor y mirando muy preocupada a los chicos.

—Gracias Aya—le dijo el hombre mientras caminaba a su despacho —Por favor, atiende las heridas de Luka— fue lo que ordenó el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta…. La mujer asintió y fue a buscar el botiquín, Elegy y Reiga subieron a sus habitaciones y los gemelos se dirigieron a la suya, tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido… Aya fue a la cocina por el botiquín y preparo algo para los gemelos, en el transcurso se consiguió a su hermano y le dijo que le llevara algo a su señor, el hombre asintió.

Toc, Toc. — Kazuma-sama puedo pasar—le pregunto el mayordomo.

—Claro Fuyutoki, pasa—le dijo el hombre, con voz enojada.

—Disculpe señor, pero le traje algo de té— le indicó el mayordomo mientras le servía una taza — Parece que está enojado, algo salió mal en la fiesta— mencionó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Sí, Luka causo un alboroto y Luze, bueno, aun no sé que hizo él pero no debió ser nada bueno para tener la mejilla hinchada. — expresó el azabache sobándose la sien.

—Y ¿Por qué? no intenta hablar con ellos para que le cuenten que sucedió—le sugirió el mayordomo alzando una de sus cejas.

—Se me hace difícil acercarme a ellos— mencionó el mayor mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Y ¿por qué? Si son parecidos a la señorita Lucia—

—Creo que es por eso, sacaron la misma actitud de ella— bromeó el moreno recordando la actitud de la difunta mujer — Si con ella se me hacía difícil, imagínate que con ellos, es el doble— mientras suspiraba.

—No creo que solo hayan heredado la actitud, de la señorita, también se parecen a usted— indicó el mayordomo mientras empezaba a caminar y salía de la habitación dejando muy confundido al azabache.

**Continuara**

* * *

1 (N/A: es un nombre parque inventado, no se me ocurría uno ToT mejor).

2 (N/A: okey, Luze sabe de Zero porque Luka le hablaba de él, pero nunca lo conoció, solo sabe cómo es en apariencia física por las descripciones que le daba su hermano, pero creo que no es igual que alguien te diga la apariencia de una persona a tu verlo con tus propios ojos, pero eso mismo sucede con Ichiru, que no conoce a Luka en persona).

3 (N/A: lo siento YoY, pero no sé escribir bien una pelea, aun soy nueva en esto… sorrryyyy!).


	6. Capítulo 6 Decisiones y se Termina una R

**Hola, hola xD si lo se estuve un tiempo desaparecida u/u y lo siento…. Pero ya regrese con el fic :P**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de ambas series no me pertenecen ya que son de sus respectivas autoras… yo solo los utilizo para hacer el fic sin fines de lucro**

**Lamento los errores ortográficos aunque antes de subirlo lo revise pero siempre se me puede escapar algún detalle :D**

**Cuando la escritura aparezca de la siguiente manera es:**

"_pensamientos"_

_**»Conversación telefónica«**_

**les advierto el capitulo tiene un poco de Lime, pero espero que de igual forma lo disfruten n/n**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Decisiones y se Termina una Relación**

Yuki, se encontraba en el salón de clases pero no estaba prestando atención a las explicaciones que estaba dando el profesor, tenía centrada su mirada en un azabache de ojos plateados…, Dos días antes cuando vio a su novio, noto que estaba golpeado, cuando le pregunto que le había sucedido esté le dijo que no era importante y que no se preocupara pero como no preocuparse si el chico solo había ido a una fiesta de personas adineradas, como era posible que estuviera golpeado y el domingo no pudo haberle pasado algo ya que él no salía ese día porque lo tomaba como descanso.

Como estaba segura de que su novio no le diría nada intento preguntarle a Luze, pero el peli largo le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho Luka, como se notaba que eran gemelos pero ellos al parecer eran únicos porque hasta sus personalidades se parecían un poco, —_"Y las personas dicen que los gemelos pueden parecerse físicamente pero sus personalidades son completamente distintas"_— estaba comenzando a sospechar que eso era una mentira, a veces se preguntaba como hacia Kaname para diferenciarlos porque en algunas ocasiones hasta ella misma se confundía, sobre todo cuando los chicos se ponían de acuerdo y se vestían iguales1 si no fuera porque sus estilos son diferentes jamás sabría cual es cual pero ese no era el punto, el problema era que Luka le ocultaba algo, pero ella no lo obligaría a que le dijera pero cuando salieran de clases hablaría con él.

Así la clase paso muy lentamente hasta que la hora con el profesor termino y todos los estudiantes fueron saliendo del salón, ella se acercó al asiento del peli negro y le dijo —Luka, que tal si vamos al cine ya que no hemos estado juntos muy seguido— mencionó muy animada.

—De acuerdo, podremos irnos cuando termine nuestra siguiente clase— le indicó el azabache mientras le sonreía.

—Está bien Luka— mientras abrazaba al chico, luego de unos momentos cada uno fue a su clase.

****** Bloody Rose ******

Zero se encontraba en el bar en compañía de su hermano y primo arreglado algunas cosas para cuando empezaran a trabajar, Kaito no estaba con ellos ya que le había dado tres días libres para que descansara y sanaran sus heridas, después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Candenza, se sentía un poco culpable, porque Kaito intento alejar a Luka de él pero no lo hizo de manera correcta y había salido muy lastimado aunque también se preguntaba por la condición del azabache sobre todo cuando vio la conversación que había tenido el chico con su _»__padre__«_ y la forma en que se habían tratado lo dejaron algo preocupado, salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su hermano llamándolo.

— ¡Zero!... ¡ZERO, ME ESTAS ESCUHANDO!—grito el gemelo menor mientras movía a Zero para que este le prestara atención.

—Sí, te estoy escuchado no tienes que gritar—le dijo el gemelo mayor con fastidio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Zero?, andas como ido— le pregunto, preocupado Tsukumo —Sabes que no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta— dijo para tranquilizarlo.

—Es verdad, sabes muy bien que Kaito es impulsivo no debes preocuparte— indicó Ichiru mientras le sonreía, el mayor solo asintió —Pero me sorprende mucho ese tal Luka, se nota que es fuerte ya que nadie le había dado una paliza a Kaito— bromeó el peli largo.

—Tienes razón Ichi, quien pensaría que ese chico reaccionaria así solo por escuchar las mentiras de Kaito— comentó Tsukumo mientras lo pensaba mejor, Ichiru y Zero no dijeron nada, cada uno desvió la mirada a lugares diferentes por los pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente2.

— ¿Por cierto?, que se hicieron ustedes dos ¿cuándo ocurrió todo esto?—les pregunto el peli plata mayor, viendo acusadoramente a los menores y tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

— ¡Yo! Salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco, he hice un nuevo amigo su nombre es Kaname— mencionó el de ojos color verde oro recordando el pequeño momento que tuvo con el castaño y sentándose al lado de Zero.

— ¿Kaname?, no es el mismo chico que mencionó Yuki cuando vino al bar—le pregunto el peli plata mayor alzando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, ese mismo, y somos amigos— expresó el chico con una gran sonrisa, Zero lo miro, nunca había visto a su primo tan contento, algo que le alegraba, luego de unos segundos en silencio los dos peli platas miraron a Ichiru para que dijera su excusa.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto con voz monótona Tsukumo.

— ¿Qué?—le pregunto Ichiru dudoso.

— ¿Cómo? que ¿qué?... donde te metiste, obvio—le dijo el mayor.

— ¡Bueno! estuve en una habitación, con un chico— mencionó el peli plata.

— ¿Quéee?... Como que en una habitación con un chico que estuviste haciendo Ichiru—le pregunto seriamente el mayor, Tsukumo solo los observaba.

—Pues que crees que estaba haciendo— se quejo el menor de los gemelos.

El mayor tardo en dar una respuesta. — Pues, ya sabes, lo que se hace aparte de dormir— indicó el de ojos amatistas con doble sentido, causando la risita de su primo.

—¡Zero idiota!No estaba haciendo esa clase de cosas— mientras le reclamaba a su hermano el pensamiento sucio que había tenido, pero se sonrojo cuando recordó su caída al suelo con el azabache y en la posición que habían estado, algo que notaron los otros dos.

—Entonces que estuviste haciendo—le pregunto el menor de los tres.

—Bueno, en la fiesta, empecé a discutir con una chica y él me ayudo, pero accidentalmente se ensucio la camisa y como agradecimiento quise lavársela— explicó el peli largo, poniéndose aun más rojo cuando recordó cual fue el motivo de su caída.

—Y ¿Por qué? te sonrojas—le pregunto el mayor mirándolo fijamente.

—Por nada, déjame en paz—dijo el chico desviando la mirada a otro lugar, pero solo hizo que recordara a Luze y cuando lo vio por unos instantes con el torso desnudo, debía admitir que el chico estaba muy bien formado y musculoso, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue esa mirada seductora,—_"Pero que carajos estoy pensando, porque recuerdo eso, en estos momentos"_— aunque como no hacerlo, si cuando vio esa mirada, sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sin embargo tubo el presentimiento de haberla visto en otra parte pero no recordaba en donde.

—Y como se llama el chico—le pregunto el más joven.

— ¡Eh!— el peli plata se dio cuenta que sus acompañantes estaban hablando con él, cuando se distrajo.

— Te pregunte, como se llama el chico—

— ¡Hm! su nombre es Luze— dijo el peli plata no sabía si decir el apellido, ya que el chico había salido corriendo y no lo termino de decir.

—Siento que ya lo he escuchado antes— indicó Tsukumo desviando la mirada y viendo el reloj, tenía que irse. —Lo siento Zero, Ichiru, pero debo irme, regresare antes de que empezamos a trabajar— indicó el joven saliendo de manera rápida del bar, dejando algo sorprendidos a los gemelos.

****** En la Universidad ******

Dos azabaches se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban el en campus, el menor estaba ahí para comer y el mayor esperando a su novia que todavía estaba en clase, para luego irse al cine, pero estaba aburrido del silencio por lo que decidió hablar con su hermano. —Y dime Luze, que te paso en la mejilla— mencionó Luka viendo a su hermano.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?—le pregunto con fastidio el menor.

—Me da curiosidad es todo—

El menor suspiro y le empezó a decir —Bueno… en la fiesta conocí a un camarero muy lindo, estaba teniendo problemas y lo ayude es todo— dijo el peli largo mientras sonreía muy contento.

—Eso no es lo que quiero saber, así que cuenta bien— replicó el mayor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— mientras agitaba las manos y comenzaba, hablar de nuevo —Cuando se ensucio mi camisa, Ichiru me llevo a una de las habitaciones para lavarla, pero como yo me rehusaba comenzamos a forcejar y ambos nos caímos al suelo en una posición muy divertida— dijo el chico sonriendo pícaramente y continuo —Le hice un pequeño, comentario y me golpeo—

—Ya me imagino lo que abras dicho— comentó el mayor mientras lo miraba inapropiadamente y pensando que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes.

— ¡Sí, sí!… Pero sabes siento que lo conozco de otra parte y por más extraño que suene quiero verlo de nuevo— mencionó el chico mientras veía el cielo.

— Eso es extraño en ti— dijo el mayor — Aunque me alegra saber que te intereses por ver a alguien— dijo mientras le sonreía a su gemelo, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte del otro pero de manera avergonzada — Por cierto ¿dónde está Kaname?— mirando a su alrededor.

— Dijo que se reuniría con su ángel y que nos contaría después— expresó con fastidio el chico. —Pero que hay de ti no has dicho mucho de lo que paso en la fiesta— mirando a su hermano.

— No hay mucho que decir solo he pensando en Zero y creo que no lo he olvidado del todo— dijo el mayor en tono desanimado.

—Te comprendo y por eso te daré un consejo— mencionó el peli largo, el mayor solo alzo una de sus cejas — Creo que deberías pensar que hacer, para sentirte mejor, recuerda que yo estaré apoyándote— mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su hermano… De repente escucharon una voz femenina muy conocida,

— Luka ya termine mis clases— dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a los gemelos.

—Que bien, entonces podemos irnos— indicó el de ojos plateados.

— Si claro— dijo la chica — Adiós Luze—

—Adiós Yuki, no te quedes con mi nii-chan mucho tiempo— mientras le sonreía a la chica.

—Luze déjate de tonterías— indicó el mayor con fastidio. —Nos vemos después en la casa— mencionó el azabache mientras se marchaba con la chica tomados de la mano… El peli largo solo tomo una bocanada de aire, esperaba que Luka pensara mejor las cosas con respecto a Zero no le gustaría que Yuki saliera lastimada por culpa de su hermano porque la chica era su amiga, ella lo había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, debía admitir que estaba preocupado por ella, pero le preocupaba más Luka y no solo eso también la pelea que habían tenido con su padre, si esté solo los tratara mejor todo sería diferente.

****** En el Parque******

Un castaño se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque esperando a alguien, no llevaba mucho tiempo en el lugar porque su universidad estaba a unos veinte minutos del parque y como se iba en su carro el transcurso de ir y venir era muy rápido, por eso le era más fácil comer en ese lugar cuando estaba solo, pero esta vez sería diferente, pudo notar que un chico de cabello plateado estaba corriendo muy apurado y se estaba acercando a él.

—Kaname, siento llegar tarde— dijo el chico mientras calmaba un poco su respiración.

—Está bien Tsukumo, no llevo mucho tiempo de todas maneras, siéntate— le indicó el castaño mientras le daba una botella de agua al peli plata.

Pasaron uno minutos en silencio y el primero en hablar fue el peli plata—Y como se encuentra Luka, después de la pelea—le pregunto Tsukumo.

—Luka está bien, solo está enojado por los inconvenientes que tuvo— indicó el castaño. —Y como se encuentra Kaito—

—Sus heridas no fueron tan graves pero sí estuvo muy golpeado, lo he visitado todos estos días y solo está enojado consigo mismo por no ser tan fuerte— dijo el peli plata recordando lo que le dice el peli marrón claro cada vez que lo va a ver.

— ¡Hmp! ¡Ya veo!— mencionó el castaño con simpleza mientras desviaba la mirada del chico. — ¿Quieres comer algo?—le pregunto cortésmente.

— ¡Sí!, pero ¿qué comeremos?— pregunto el de ojos color oro.

—Bueno, iré por unos curris verdes que venden por aquí cerca, y son muy deliciosos— el menor asintió, mientras el castaño iba al Kiosco que los vendía, tardo unos minutos y regreso con los platos. —Aquí tienes— extendiéndole uno al peli plata.

—Gracias, comes aquí muy seguido—

—Sí, ¿Por qué?—le pregunto el castaño.

—Bueno siempre pensé que comías en restaurantes muy caros— dijo algo avergonzado el peli plata.

— Si lo hago, pero algunas veces me gusta comer aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo— mientras recorría con la mirada el parque.

— Ya veo, y que pasó con tu compromiso— mencionó el menor llevándose una cuchara de curry a la boca.

— Todavía esta, he buscado a una chica que se haga pasar por mi novia, pero no es sencillo— expresó el castaño mientras veía al peli plata, por alguna extraña razón algo le a traía del chico y no podía dejar de mirarlo. — Y tengo que darme prisa, no sé cuando venga Yuuki—

—Tu situación es muy difícil— indicó el peli plata.

—La tuya también, estar enamorado de un chico que no sabes si siente lo mismo por ti, no es fácil— indicó el ojos chocolate.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero que debo hacer— dijo desanimado el peli plata.

—Creo que deberías buscar a alguien más— mencionó el castaño.

—Alguien más, ¿Cómo quien?— le pregunto Tsukumo alzando una de sus cejas.

—_»__Yo__«_, por ejemplo— mirando al peli plata directamente a los ojos, no entendía porque había dicho eso pero desde que vio al chico no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza y cuando lo vio en la fiesta se sintió muy feliz, sobre todo cuando chatea con él por teléfono se emociona por ese pequeño detalle, ahí se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Tsukumo era lo que las personas llaman _—"Amor a primera vista"—_se sentía un poco tonto por ese término pero así era, el único problema era que el peli plata lo veía como un amigo aparte de eso ya estaba enamorado de otro.

— ¡Jajaja!, es broma cierto— dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, estoy bromando— mencionó el mayor apartando su mirada —Te la creíste— alzando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, porque lo habías dicho de forma muy seria— indicó el chico.

—No te preocupes era una broma—

—Ok, te parece si caminamos un rato— dijo el peli plata, el castaño asintió y empezaron a caminar por el parque… El peli plata saco unos dulces quien sabe de dónde y le ofreció al castaño, que lo acepto algo confundido, donde el chico guardaba esas cosas, así pasaron los minutos hasta que llego la hora de que se fueran, Kaname le ofreció al chico llevarlo al trabajo pero Tsukumo rechazó el ofrecimiento, por eso los dos chicos tomaron rumbos separados.

****** Cita de Luka y Yuki ******

Luka y Yuki, se encontraban en el cine discutiendo sobre el género de la película que iban a ver, la chica quería mirar una película romántica pero al azabache no le gustaban mucho esas películas porque sus favoritas eran la de misterio, terror ó las que tuviera estilos góticos, pero la peli broce le dijo que la película que iban a ver era muy buena y para no seguir peleando con la chica decidió complacerla y se decidió por la película romántica además las horas pasarían rápido si no le prestaba mucha atención… Cuando entraron a la sala del cine ya estaban pasando el titulo de la película que era _»__Diario de una Pasión__«_3… Los chicos se sentaron en uno de los múltiples puestos que habían en el lugar, Yuki se aproximó al azabache para estar más cerca de él, ya que se estaba muy contenta de pasar un rato con su novio, pero Luka no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la chica, porque se hallaba muy concentrado en la película, debía admitir que al principio le pareció aburrida pero a medida que la trama fue avanzando la historia de los protagonistas le hizo recordar lo que le estaba sucediendo con Zero.

Después de que la película terminara, Luka llevó a Yuki a un restaurante francés hay la chica le estuvo hablando de muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que él no recordaba ninguna de ellas, porque estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, luego de la comida dieron un pequeño paseo por un parque que estaba por los alrededores hasta que la chica de dijo al azabache que ya era hora de que la llevara a casa.

— Me divertí mucho hoy Luka— mencionó Yuki en un tono algo triste sabía que a su novio le pasaba algo y ella debía saber que era.

— Si también yo, fue entretenido— dijo el azabache mientras caminaban.

— Aunque, estuviste algo ausente—le indicó la chica.

— Eso no es verdad, solo estuve pensando en algunas cosas—

— Y en que, sabes que puedes decirme Luka, soy tu novia así podre ayudarte— le dijo la peli broce mientras le sonreía… El azabache no dijo nada, esquivo la mirada de la chica y siguió caminando, cuando ya estuvieron frente de la puerta de la casa de Yuki, ambos se estaban despidiendo, cuando el de ojos platas se iba a marchar la chica lo tomo de la manga de la camisa.

—Espera Luka, porque no te quedas un rato en mi casa— expresó mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos color verde oro.

—No creo que deba—

—Por favor, solo un rato— suplicó la peli broce, el azabache acepto y entro a la casa de la chica, ella lo llevo hasta la sala y le dijo que tomara asiento mientras ella iba por unos bocadillos… El peli negro se quedó solo en la sala, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, noto que la sala estaba muy bien decorada, las paredes era de un hermoso color pastel, el suelo era de madera, habían dos grandes ventanas con hermosas cortinas de color blanco que permitían que los rayos del sol entraran de manera no tan fuerte al lugar, los muebles eran de tela gamuzada de un bello color rojo, de igual forma se encontraba una chimenea, que hacia juego con la sala para mantenerla iluminada de noche o cuando hiciera frio, además de ser parte de la decoración de la sala… Arriba de la chimenea había numerosas fotos de Yuki con su padre… El señor Takashiro era jefe de la policía y en muchas ocasiones había ayudado a su padre pero sentía algo de pena por Yuki ya que ella y su padre no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos aunque el señor Takashiro hacia todo lo posible para estar con su hija.

—Luka, aquí espero que te guste el té— le dijo la chica amablemente.

—Si— mencionó el chico— Yuki tú decoraste esta sala tú sola— le pregunto el azabache.

—No, Aidou me ayudo con la decoración— mientras observaba el lugar.

—Ese chico es muy bueno en esto— dijo el peli negro, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

—Si es verdad—indicó la chica mientras le pasaba el vaso de té a Luka, pero accidentalmente le derramo la bebida en la camisa. — ¡Oh!, Luka lo siento mucho—expreso apenada la peli rosa mientras se acercaba al chico con una toalla para limpiarlo.

—Yuki no es necesario que me limpies, puedo hacerlo solo— expresó el azabache algo avergonzado aunque no lo demostró.

La peli broce dejo de limpiar al azabache y lo miro… Miro esas hermosas joyas plateadas que su novio tenía por ojos, esa mirada plateada, siempre hacia que se perdiera en ella y que no pudiera concentrarse en nada más… En cambió Luka miro los ojos color oro de la chica, esa mirada alegre que siempre le brinda cariño y confianza, algo que él no aprovechaba, porque siempre está pensando en otra persona que no era Yuki y sabe que eso lastima a la chica y es algo injusto por eso debía tomar una decisión, si decidirse por Yuki o Zero.

Yuki se inclinó lentamente sobre Luka, tomando entre sus delicadas manos el rostro varonil del chico, poco a poco se fue acercando a los finos labios del azabache, provocando que sus alientos chocaran y sus respiraciones se volvieran una, inocentemente unió sus labios con los del peli negro, comenzando con un beso tierno y honesto… En un movimiento rápido Luka tomo a Yuki de la cintura y la sentó, entre sus piernas, juguetonamente volvió a besar a la chica… Ella tímidamente rodeo sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro provocando un acercamiento entre sus cuerpo, el chico aprovechó eso y acostó delicadamente a Yuki del sofá quedando él arriba de ella.

Luka acarició el rostro de Yuki y observó una vez más esos ojos de color verde oro que lo veían tímidamente, se inclinó un poco sobre la chica y repartió pequeños besos por todo su rostro, hasta que llego a los tentadores labios de la peli rosa, sutilmente unió su boca con la de ella comenzando un suave beso, poco a poco delineó con su lengua los labios de Yuki para que ella le cediera el paso, la chica no pudo resistirse y abrió su boca sintiendo como Luka invadía su cavidad… El azabache beso apasionadamente a Yuki, infiltrando su lengua en aquella cavidad, saboreándola de inmediato y sintiendo el dulce sabor a cereza, dejo su boca para descender lentamente por el cuello de Yuki repartiendo pequeños besos, la chica suspiraba y gemía silenciosamente.

— ¡Haaa!... Luka…— gimió de manera silenciosa, Yuki poso su mano derecha en el cabello negro del chico, rápidamente Luka fue bajando por el cuello de Yuki hasta llegar a sus pechos… Ágilmente Luka despojo a la peli rosa de su blusa para luego hacer lo mismo con el brassier se detuvo un momento para detallar el torso desnudo de Yuki.

—Eres hermosa Yuki— le dijo de manera seductora el azabache y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron por el acto que realizó el peli negro.

La chica iba a protestar — Luka eres un perver… Aaahh…— pero no pudo porque el de ojos platas delicadamente acaricio uno de sus senos para después repartir inocentes besos en los mismos… Siguió besando el cuerpo de la chica hasta que llego a su ombligo y comenzó a jugar con él.

El azabache continuó descendiendo por el vientre de la chica, escuchando los jadeos, que ella emitía por sus atenciones, acaricio una de las piernas de Yuki y dejo una marca en su muslo izquierdo, lentamente iba a quitarle la falda a la peli bronce pero algo no estaba completamente bien en su cuerpo. — _"Que estoy hacendó, no debería estar asiéndole esto a Yuki, Takashiro__podría llegar"_— el ojos platas sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos pero no podía, extrañamente se le vinieron imágenes de Zero, pero las ignoro, y enfoco su mirada en la chica y se dio cuenta que Yuki quería quitarle la camisa, la chica cumplió su cometido y tímidamente toco el torso desnudo del peli negro, el azabache le alzo el rostro y le dio un tierno beso.

Luka recostó a Yuki de nuevo en el sofá y comenzó a tocar cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, memorizando cada parte, Yuki se aferró a la espalda del chico y sintió el duro miembro del azabache sobre la tela del pantalón rosar con su intimidad, — ¡Nnnn!... Luka..., — le llamo con voz temblorosa… el mayor no respondió, pero le beso el cuello y la acaricio entre las piernas… Yuki un poco avergonzada le dijo —…_Te amo Luka_…— abrazándolo tiernamente… Luka inconscientemente, recordó cuando él y Zero tenía sexo, y el peli plata lo abrazaba con ternura y le decía _»__te amo__«_, cada vez que hacían el amor… Dejo de tocar el cuerpo de Yuki y comenzó analizar lo que estaba haciendo, recordó el ataque de celos que tuvo en la fiesta cuando Kaito le dijo que Zero era suyo y se dio cuenta que se sentía frustrado por el comentario del peli marro, pero ¿Por qué? Ahí se dio cuenta que él quería tocar el cuerpo de Zero, hacerlo gemir su nombre y que esté entre jadeos le dijera te amo como en el pasado.

El azabache se detuvo por completo y miro a la peli bronce tristemente —Lo siento Yuki, pero no puedo— dijo el peli negro sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿cómo que no puedes?… si te preocupa que no estoy lista, pues si lo estoy— le dijo de manera calmada la chica.

—No es eso— le indicó el azabache, la chica se puso solamente la blusa y se sentó en el suelo, al frente de los ojos platas.

—Luka que te ocurre, dímelo— mirando comprensivamente al chico que desvió la mirada.

—Yuki, nuestra relación debe acabar— expresó de manera triste el azabache.

— ¡Que!, ¿porque?—Le pregunto—Hice algo mal, te aburro, soy muy inocente, — le dijo se sentía muy confundida, porque el de ojos platas le estaba haciendo todo esto, acaso le había fallado.

—No eres tú la que está mal, soy yo el que está fallando—

— ¿Como que tú?— Le pregunto, estaba muy confundida— ¿Por qué? me quieres dejar—expresó en tono melancólico.

—Yuki… yo… no te puedo amar, como tú lo haces conmigo— le dijo el azabache— Y no quiero que sufras a mi lado— le indico— Por eso es mejor que te deje ir y tú busques a alguien más que te ame y te proteja— fue lo último que le dijo, le beso la mejilla, se puso de pie, arrogo su camisa, para después marcharse pero la voz de Yuki lo detuvo.

—No creo… que sea por eso… que me quieres dejar— le dijo la chica con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas— mírame y dime la verdad Luka—le exigió, pero el azabache no la miraba, no podía, se sentía culpable de hacer sufrir a la chica— Te estoy diciendo que me mires ¡LUKA!—el chico se giro lentamente y la miro de forma triste.

—Nuestra relación, no pude seguir ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto la chica, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y viéndolo seriamente.

—Me enamore, de mi primer amor— dijo el azabache — ¡Paf!— Yuki le dio una fuerte bofetada al chico pero esté no le dijo nada, de cierta forma se lo merecía, había sido un tonto por fijarse de nuevo en Zero:

Se había enamorado de la persona que lo dejo.

Aquella persona que lo había hecho sufrir.

La misma persona que jugó con sus sentimientos.

Y a la vez fue la primera persona que amo.

Hubo un silencio en la sala en donde se escuchaban los sollozos de la chica que tomo fuerzas y hablo — Y cuando sucedió— le pregunto.

—No hace mucho— le dijo el azabache.

—La conozco—le pregunto secamente la peli bronce.

—Se puede decir que si— mencionó el azabache viendo la pared.

—Así que te perdí— dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo de forma arrogante— No… no te perdí, porque nunca fuiste mío… ¿verdad Luka?— le pregunto con tono sarcástico.

—No sé, que responder—expresó el chico mientras miraba a Yuki.

— Ya veo—expresó la chica en un susurro — ¡Já! Siento que todo esto es un mal sueño— y así era como se sentía, aun no podía creer que el azabache la estuviera dejando, todo debía ser una vil mentira o un juego, solo esperaba que terminara pronto.

— No lo es—le dijo el azabache, tomando una bocanada de aire— Yuki hay una persona que de verdad te quiere y te merece más que yo—

—Y ¿quién es?— le pregunto la chica en tono de burla.

—No te lo puedo decir, no creo que sea conveniente— indicó el azabache y salió de la casa de la peli bronce… Lo mejor era irse, ya había tomado su decisión y escogió al peli plateado gruñón… Además había hecho lo correcto en dejar a Yuki, así la chica se daría cuenta del chico que la amaba de verdad y el chico podría darle lo que él no pudo y no hablaba de dinero, Yuki no era de esas personas.

Un rubio se encontraba la oficina de su primo ayudándolo con su trabajo, ya que trabajaba como asistente del mayor cuando terminaba sus estudios de la universidad, pero de repente recibió una llamada de un número desconocido… Se le hizo muy extraño, recibir esa llamada ya que nadie lo llamaba a la hora del trabajo a menos que fuera una emergencia, el rubio contesto la llamada

— ¡Aló!... ¿quién habla?— pregunto, con voz inocente, pero varonil.

—_**»**__**Aidou,… por favor puedes venir a… mi casa…**__**«**__—_ susurro la voz de una mujer por teléfono.

— ¡Eh! pero quien habla— le pregunto muy confundido el rubio.

—_**»**__**Soy yo…**__**«**__**—**_le dijo en un susurro la voz del otro lado del teléfono antes de quebrarse.

El de ojos azules reconoció la voz—_Yuki eres tú, que te sucede, porque lloras_— le pregunto muy preocupado el rubio.

—_**»**__**No te lo puedo decir por teléfono, por favor puedes venir**__**«**__—_

—Claro… iré para allá enseguida, por favor no vayas a hacer nada— le indicó de forma muy preocupada el chico.

—**...**— La chica no le dijo nada, simplemente colgó el teléfono.

Al momento que el rubio colgó el teléfono, un chico alto de cabello anaranjado iba entrando a la oficina y se dio cuenta que su primo estaba preocupado por algo y le pregunto — Aidou ¿qué te sucede?—

—Yuki acaba de llamarme y su voz sonaba muy triste— le dijo un rubio desanimado— Iré a verla cuando terminemos este trabajo—

El peli naranja alzó una de sus cejas—Y ¿porque no vas ahorita?— le pregunto el de ojos rojos.

—Simple, no te puedo dejar solo con todo este trabajo— le indicó el rubio, y señalando un montón de papel que debían investigar.

El peli anaranjado miro las hermosas joyas azules que su primo tenía por ojos, y noto la preocupación que tenía esté por la chica —Ve a ver a Yuki, yo puedo encargarme de todo esto—

—Pero…— el chico iba a replicar, pero la voz de su primo, no se lo permitió.

—No te preocupes, yo terminare todo esto y diré que te fuiste porque no te sentías bien— mencionó calmadamente el peli naranja

El menor asintió— Gracias Kain te debo una— dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas —Prometo que le explicare a Toko-chan, porque llegaste tarde — y salió de la oficina de forma apresurada para dirigirse a la casa de su amiga, ocasionado que su primo no escuchara la última frase.

El peli naranja volvió a mirar los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y tomo una bocanada de aire. —Toko va molestarse de nuevo, cuando llegue tarde a la casa— dijo con fastidio el moreno, acariciándose el cabello…Solo esperaba que su querido cuñado estuviera hay como respaldo, ya que cada vez que Toko se ponía histérica Tsukumo lo ayudaba, lo mejor era comenzar para terminar un poco más temprano.

* * *

1 (N/A: pueden vestirse iguales pero de diferentes colores ¬¬, solo que no lo coloque para no entrar mucho en detalle *o*/).

2 (N/A: ok cada uno desvió la mirada porque pensaron lo siguiente, Ichiru porque sabe el motivo que tuvo Kaito cuando le dijo las cosas a Luka, y sabe que Tsukumo siente algo por el chico en cambio Zero pensó otra cosa, pero no lo pondré solo diré que Zero no sabe que su primo está enamorado de Kaito ¬¬ distraído el muchacho no? :/).

3 (N/A: Se que la película es algo vieja ¬¬ pero no me importa, ya que esa es una de las pocas películas románticas que me gustan, no mejor dicho es mi favorita *o*… por eso decidí ponerla u/u aunque también fue porque no conozco muchas películas de esté genero x.X).

Eso a sido todo el capi me gustaría saber su opinión del capitulo n/n no estaremos leyendo pronto... cuídense *o*/ besos


	7. Capítulo 7 Sorpresa Desagradable

Hola aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capi :P…

Les recuerdo que los personajes de ambas series no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas autoras u_u

Narración normal

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Sorpresa Desagradable**

Luka llegó a la mansión de los Crosszeria desaminado y mojado, se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo a Yuki pero la chica no merecía una relación donde sufriera, ella necesitaba de alguien que la amara de verdad y él no era la persona correcta, además él prefirió estar con Zero aunque esté lo aleja, pero la pregunta era —_"Había tomado la decisión correcta ¿verdad?..."_— Esa era, la pregunta que su mente se hacia una y otra vez, había estado largo tiempo en la calle pensando sobre eso que se le hizo difícil resguardarse de la lluvia, a paso lento camino a su cuarto el cual compartía con Luze y al parecer el chico se encontraba allí escuchando música.

Cuando entro a la recamara vio su hermano acostado en la cama leyendo un libro, camino en silencio hasta el equipo de sonido y lo apago, él quería estar en silencio por un rato… cuando hizo eso escucho los reclamos del peli largo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Porque apagaste el radio?— le pregunto el ojos amatista con tono molesto.

—Quería un poco de silencio—susurro el azabache mayor quitándose la camisa mojada.

El peli largo lo vio unos segundos detalladamente, su hermano estaba empapado y no lucia nada bien aunque no lo aparentara— ¿Que te sucedió?— le pregunto mirándolo con preocupación.

—Mi relación con Yuki terminó— indicó el mayor secamente.

El de ojos amatistas se acercó a la cama de los ojos platas el cual se arrimó para que su hermano se sentara con él… el peli largo suspiro y acaricio el cabello del mayor con ternura —Dime Luka, ¿porque terminaste con ella?— le pregunto en un tono suave.

—Me di cuenta que no la quería— mencionó el mayor mirando al suelo.

—Y como lo supiste—

El mayor tomo una bocanada de aire y le respondió —Cuando fuimos a ver la película, la misma me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas— le indicó —Luego fuimos a otros lugares hasta que la lleve a casa, ella me ofreció que me quedara y acepte— mencionó desanimado.

—Y luego que paso— pregunto un poco más el menor.

—Ella fue por un poco de té, pero accidentalmente derramo el líquido en mi camisa— comentó con una sonrisa triste— después intento limpiarlo pero de repente me beso, y yo le correspondí— indicó— lentamente la acosté del sofá y la comencé a tocar y besar su cuerpo íbamos a…— el mayor calló de repente.

—A tener sexo— terminó el peli largo, el mayor asintió —Pero te detuviste ¿cierto? —le pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

—Sí, ella de repente me dijo: te amo, ahí recordé a Zero y no pude continuar — respondió en tono dolido el de ojos platas. —En ese momento supe que no me puedo sacar a Zero de la cabeza—

—Y le dijiste, que querías terminar con ella— expresó el menor, el otro asintió —Y como lo tomo—

—Lloro y me pregunto si era un sueño o que había hecho mal— mencionó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello —Le dije que no era por ella— negó con la cabeza —Me hizo otras preguntas como quien era la persona que me gustaba—

—Le dijiste de Zero— preguntó el menor con sorpresa.

—No, solo le dije que me había enamorado de mi primer amor, pero no lo tomo muy bien— tocándose la mejilla derecha.

—Entiendo— susurro el peli largo. —En este momento debe estar muy dolida— comentó — Pero, qué piensas hacer con el famoso Zero— le mencionó sarcásticamente —Luka recuerda lo que sufriste por ese chico y puede pasar de nuevo— le replico con preocupación.

—Lo sé— fue lo último que comentó el ojos platas, antes de entrar al baño.

****** Casa de los Kiryuu ******

Zero se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana mirando la lluvia, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Ichiru con dos tazas de chocolate caliente… El peli largo se acercó al mayor y le extendió la taza y se sentó junto a su hermano para contemplar la lluvia. — ¡Mmm! ¿Qué te pasa Zero?— le cuestionó con tono curioso.

—Nada, solo observó la lluvia— dijo con desdén el mayor.

—Pero cuando vez la lluvia es porque algo te preocupa— le indicó el peli plata menor alzando una de sus cejas.

El mayor lo miro de forma seria, y sonrió de medio lado — Me conoces bien Ichiru— bufó —Pero no me pasa nada— le aseguro — Es solo que he estado pensando en…— pero la voz de su gemelo lo interrumpió.

—Luka, que tanto piensas en ese chico, ¿todavía te gusta?— le pregunto el gemelo menor tomando un poco de chocolate.

— ¡Eh! no, claro que no—dijo desviando la mirada amatista de su gemelo. — Es solo que me da un poco de curiosidad la relación que tiene con su familia— comentó

—No será por algo más verdad— le indico el menor, el otro negó con la cabeza —Entonces te preguntare otra cosa— le dijo —Cual es tu relación con Kaito.

Zero abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, la pregunta que le hizo su hermano lo tomo por sorpresa, era extraño que Ichiru quisiera saber ese tipo de cosas. — ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?— le pregunto.

—Solo por curiosidad— dijo escogiéndose de hombro.

—No tengo nada con él, solo es una relación de trabajo— mintió el de ojos amatistas.

—Ya veo— viendo detenidamente a su hermano, por alguna extraña razón sentía que Zero le estaba ocultando algo y ese algo tenía nombre y era _»__Kaito__«_, debía averiguar cual era la relación de su hermano con el chico antes que Tsukumo, no quería ver a su primo sufrir… Los gemelos estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo ninguno de los dos toco otro tema solo se quedaron observando la lluvia caer.

****** En la Universidad ******

Yuki no había asistido a clases por dos días, la peli bronce de verdad estaba deprimida y eso era algo que preocupaba al rubio, nunca había visto tan deprimida a su amiga desde la muerte de su madre, cuando recibió la llamada de la chica y la fue a ver, esta estaba muy triste y le conto como había terminado su relación con Luka… Cuando su amiga le conto, sintió ganas de acabar con el azabache por hacer llorar a la chica pero él no comprendía el porqué, estuvo caminado por el campus de la universidad cuando vio a dos azabache y un castaño conversando bajo un árbol, apresurado camino hasta ellos e interrumpió su conversación.

—Buenas tardes— dijo cortésmente el de ojos azules; los dos azabache lo vieron pero el castaño lo saludo, era normal ya que él estudiaba con Kaname casi todas las clases y debía admitir que el castaño era muy listo.

—Aidou que te trae por aquí— le pregunto el de ojos chocolate alzando una de sus cejas.

—No es importante, pero me gustaría hablar con Luka—le dijo muy serio el chico. —Y a solas— mencionó con tono firme,

—Y que me quieres decir— le dijo con simpleza el de ojos platas.

—Solo quiero preguntarte algo—

—Bueno siéntate y pregunta lo que quieras— bromeó el azabache mayor.

—Preferiría que fuera en privado— dijo secamente el menor.

Luze detallo con la mirada al recién llegado y noto que el rubio estaba molesto y no solo eso, sino que el joven era el amigo de Yuki a lo mejor quería hablar con su hermano de lo que le paso a la chica. —Luka ve hablar con él— dijo en tono serio el de ojos amatistas, obteniendo la mirada de los presentes.

—De acuerdo— dijo el azabache poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al rubio, si su gemelo quería que hablara con el chico debía ser importante… los dos jóvenes entraron a uno de los salones que estaban desocupados y el chico tranco la puerta con seguro1, así no serian interrumpidos… El azabache se adentro más al salón — ¿Y?— dijo recostándose de la pared.

—Pues ya sabes lo que te voy a decir— dijo el rubio de manera fría, observando por la ventana.

—Pues no lo sé— bromeó el de ojos platas.

— ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! Y dime porque motivo dejaste a Yuki, aparte de utilizarla para satisfacer tus deseos impuros— replicó el de ojos azules, encarando al peli negro.

— ¡Já! Yo no la utilice, sé que sonara feo pero ni siquiera la quise como debía— le aseguro el de ojos platas, mirando de forma acusadora al rubio.

— ¡Tsk! Entonces cual es el verdadero motivo, porque es estúpido que uses la escusa de que estas enamorado de tu primer amor— bufo el de ojos azules.

—No es una escusa es la verdad— se defendió el peli negro—Y creo que es estúpido que preguntes tonterías como estas, si Yuki ya te conto —viendo intensamente al rubio— ¡Já! O será que dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, como una excusa solo para mostrarme que tienes celos de mí— mencionó sarcásticamente el mayor.

El rubio se sorprendió por lo que había dicho el chico, como era posible que sacara esas conclusiones —No sé a qué te refieres— le dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada, como era que su conversación se transformara en eso.

El azabache sonrió de manera arrogante, algo que molesto al chico… El de ojos platas camino hacia el rubio, que se sorprendió y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que choco con la pared, el peli negro estaba muy cerca de él, si alguien entraba al salón en ese momento pensaría que se iban a besar pero no era así, el mayor lo tenía acorralado y la verdad estaba algo nervioso.

— ¿Qu… Qué? Crees que haces — le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

—Dime Aidou, no estás enamorado de Yuki— le susurro Luka al oído.

—Ese no es... ¡tú maldito problema!— dijo el menor apartándolo bruscamente y sonrojado.

—Pues, sé que estas enamorado de Yuki2 desde hace mucho tiempo— comentó el azabache de manera calmada.

—Eso no es verdad, solo es una preciada amiga— dijo el rubio más rojo.

—Sé que estas mintiendo, por eso cuando le dije a Yuki que buscara otro amor, te mencioné a ti— le indicó el azabache—_"Bueno en realidad cuando lo dije eso a Yuki, se me vino a la mente este cara de tonto"_—pensó mientras sonreía.

—¿QUE LE DIJISTES QUE?— grito el rubio de manera infantil.

—No le dije tu nombre, tranquilo— comentó de manera relajada el azabache acercándose al rubio y posando su mano sobre la melena rubia —Se que cuidaras muy bien de ella y si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo— dijo el ojos plata pasando al lado del ojos azules.

— ¡Jajaja! Lo mismo que me dijo tú hermano— sonrió el rubio.

—Por cierto no esperes tanto para decirle lo que sientes—

—¡Eso ya lo sé!— Comentó el rubio de manera infantil… volteándose para mirar al azabache que estaba frente a la puerta para irse —¡Espera!— dijo de manera apresurada —Puedes decirme el nombre de la chica que te gusta, prometo no decirle a Yuki— dijo el chico de manera seria.

Luka lo miro, y vio que el rubio decía la verdad —De acuerdo pero no te sorprendas— le indicó —Porque no es una chica— mencionó mientras sonreía, por la cara de sorpresa que ponía el rubio —Es un chico y su nombre es Zero Kiryuu— fue lo último que dijo, saliendo del salón.

Aidou estaba muy sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que Luka fuese gay, bueno no gay, mejor dicho bisexual pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que estaba enamorado de un chico llamado Zero, y no cualquier Zero, ¡nooo señor!..., sino que al azabache le gustaba Zero Kiryuu, el primo de Toko-chan eso si que era una sorpresa, el rubio abrió la ventana del salón para tomas un poco de aire, eso sí, lo había agarrado de sorpresa.

El azabache estaba caminado por los pasillos de la universidad, ese chico rubio era muy divertido pero ahora tenía que tomar su propio consejo, debía buscar a Zero y decirle lo que sentía por él, aunque le asustaba un poco, la respuesta del peli plata, pero no se podía rendir sin intentarlo, salió hacia el campus y vio a su hermano y a Kaname sentados en el mismo lugar en donde los había dejado, camino hasta ellos.

—Luka que quería Aidou— le pregunto curioso el castaño.

—Nada importante, no se preocupen— dijo sonriéndole de forma juguetona.

— Y porque tan feliz— dijo el de ojos amatistas

— Por nada, solo les vine a decir me voy — dijo el peli negro esquivando la mirada de su gemelo— Tengo un asunto muy importante que atender— indicó de manera seria.

El castaño lo miro intensamente pero asintió y el peli negro no le dijo nada solo lo miro con reproche, indicándole con la mirada que lo llevara con él, porque no quería estar en la universidad, el de ojos platas negó con la cabeza y se despidió de los dos chicos y se dirigió al Bloody Rose, a lo mejor Zero ya se encontraría en el lugar, preparando todo, antes de que comenzara el trabajo, lo que le daría oportunidad de hablar con el peli plata.

****** Bloody Rose ******

Kaito llego temprano al local y vio a Zero ordenando los vasos, al parecer el peli plata se encontraba solo porque no veía al gemelo menor del chico ni a su primo, halo mejor los chicos se encontraban en la parte de arriba… A paso lento se acercó a la barra para saludar al peli plata y ayudarlo arreglar las cosas.

— ¡Hola! Zero— saludo el peli marrón claro.

—Kaito llegas temprano— le dijo el peli plata alzando una de sus cejas, era extraño ver al chico por el bar a esa hora, ya que siempre llegaba tarde.

—Es que hoy tenía muchas ganas de verte— le ronroneo de forma seductora el de ojos marrones.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo— susurro el de ojos amatista encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y ¿donde están? tu hermano y Tsukumo—le pregunto el chico de cabello castaño claro estando al lado del menor.

—No están, fueron a comprar unas cosas y a lo mejor lleguen tarde para el trabajo— comentó el peli plata.

El mayor sonrió maliciosamente y sorpresivamente abrazó de forma posesiva al peli plata, provocando que el menor se apoyara de la barra… Zero iba a reclamarle a Kaito pero pudo sentir cerca de su oído la respiración del peli marrón claro—Eso quiere decir que estamos solos— le susurro el más alto de manera tentadora y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja… El peli plata solo asintió relamiéndose los labios, eso provoco una risita juguetona en el chico de cabello castaño claro que continuó con sus preguntas— ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo de jugar? — pregunto sensualmente el de ojos marrones, deslizando una mano sobre el chaleco negro y quitándole la corbata a Zero.

— Eso depende… de cómo sea el juego…— susurro el peli plateado, observando como el otro chico le desabrochaba el último botón de la camisa y lo volteaba para recostarlo sobre la barra.

—Pues, es un juego sencillo—indicó el mayor tocando delicadamente con los dedos la piel desnuda del ojos amatistas, que lo miraba de forma traviesa… Kaito le devolvió la mirada, retándolo y se inclino un poco para besar los carnosos labios del peli plata, pero Zero volteo la cara obteniendo — ¡Grrrnn! —un gruñido de molestia de Kaito, el de ojos amatistas nunca dejaba que lo besara, al menos no en los labios.

Zero solo sonrió por el gesto del mayor— ¡Ah, síii! ¿Y cómo se juega? —le pregunto el de cabello plateado pasando una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Kaito y acariciándolo suavemente.

—Es fácil— pronunció, besándole el cuello y dejando marcas en el mismo —Yo te desnudo— susurro mientras bajaba por el pecho del chico y comenzaba a dar pequeñas lamidas y mordidas — Y tú, dices mi nombre, cuando este dentro de ti— mirando el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Zero— ¿Quieres jugar?— le pregunto de manera inocente y lamiendo de manera sutil el pezón derecho del peli plata, para luego llevárselo a la boca.

— ¡Nnnn!… ¡síii! — gimió el peli plateado, de manera audible… Kaito sonrió complacido por el efecto que consiguió en el ojos amatistas, luego de estar atendiendo el pezón derecho del peli plata, realizo las mismas lamidas y mordidas en el pezón izquierdo, logrando que el cuerpo de Zero se estremeciera y dijera su nombre.

— ¡MN!… Kai…to… Aaahh— dijo el de ojos amatista, debía admitir que Kaito lo estaba excitando de sobre manera, a pesar de que ya han tenido sexo en otras ocasiones y las expertas manos del peli marrón claro ya saben donde debían tocarlo, no podía evitar excitarse como si fuera la primera vez… Sintió como Kaito bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo, y le daba tiernos besos, hasta que finalmente el mayor llego a sus pantalones, escuchó como el sierre era bajado y a la vez era despojado de la prenda, quedando solo con los bóxer, Kaito lo miro a los ojos de manera lujuriosa y se acercó a su miembro erecto, y lo comenzó a lamer lentamente por encima de la tela, algo que lo estaba desesperando, él quería sentir más pero no pudo evitar que su espalda se arqueara y — ¡Ug!,.. ¡MN!... Aaahh…— de su boca saliera un sonoro gemido cuando sintió como el mayor mordió suavemente su miembro, mientras tocaba sus muslos y sus nalgas descaradamente, como pudo logro sentarse en la barra para tocar el cabello del peli marrón claro, pero su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación; él quería que Kaito lo atendiera de la manera adecuada, por lo que tendría hacer lo que al de ojos marrones más le gustaba — ¡Nnnn!…Kaito…— lo llamo.

Kaito escuchó la voz temblorosa de Zero por lo que dejo de besar el muslo del peli plata, para enfocar su mirada en las hermosas amatistas de Zero— ¿qué quiere mi hermoso ángel?— le pregunto de manera divertida y metiendo su mano, en el bóxer del menor para apretar su miembro y escuchar los jadeos del chico.

—Haaa… Kaito deja de jugar — replicó Zero cuando el peli marrón claro apretó su miembro.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zero y le lamia el pezón izquierdo, sintió como el chico se aferro a su camisa e intentaba hablar pero sus gemidos no lo dejaban —No te gusta lo que hago Zerito— le pregunto cerca de su oído y le mordió uno de los pircing… Escuchó como Zero le respondió un _»__Si me gusta… pero quiero…, que lo saces__« eso quería decir que el peli plata se sentía ansioso, tanto como para rogarle, algo que le fascinaba, se acercó lentamente al miembro de Zero y ágilmente le quito el bóxer, dejando al chico casi desnudo, ya que aún conservaba la camisa puesta, se separo un poco del menor para observarlo, Zero tenía el cuerpo perlado con pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus mejillas se encontraban más rojas que antes y estaba jadeando por el éxtasis que él le estaba causando, como describir la imagen del peli plata en ese momento, pues en dos palabras, »era excitante«._

_ Se volvió a acerca al miembro del peli plata, y juguetonamente toco la punta del pene con uno de sus dedos, causando que el cuerpo de Zero se tensara cuando sintió el tacto de su mano en su miembro… Lentamente paso su lengua por _todo el glande, causando que el chico cerrera fuertemente los ojos y gimiera roncamente_, luego dio pequeñas lamidas, y suaves mordiscos por todo el órgano, cuando sintió que Zero le acariciaba el cabello, metió el miembro del peli plata en su boca._

—Aaahh…— Zero no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la boca de Kaito en su pene y empezó con un lento sube y baja, algo que le encanto pero él quería más, por lo que movió su cadera para indicarle que fuera más rápido, el castaño claro cacto la orden y aumento la velocidad de la felación que le estaba asiendo, sintiendo así, como Kaito chupaba su pene como si fuera un dulce … Eso hacía que se sentía en el cielo, cuando su miembro estaba en la boca caliente de Kaito, era una sensación que no podía describir en simples palabras, sintió como uno de los dedos del peli marrón claro se acercaba a su entrada para comenzar la preparación, fue un poco doloroso cuando sintió la pequeña intromisión pero sabía que después sentiría placer.

Posteriormente el mayor ya tenía tres dedos en su entrada, y se sentía listo para que Kaito entrara en él, pero el chico no hacia acaso a lo que él quería —…Kaito…— le llamo Zero, para que el mayor le prestara atención —Es suficiente… ¡Ug!.. ¿Quie… Quiero?...— pero el peli plata no podía terminar la frase y escucho la risita de Kaito, y sintió como este retiraba los dedos de su entrada, lo que provoco que lo viera con reproche.

Kaito se paro frente a Zero y lo miro con lujuria, él quería poseer el cuerpo del peli plata, y estaba seguro que el chico quería lo mismo, por lo que esperaría a que Zero se lo pidiera, por eso decido jugar un poco con él, se alejó un poco del chico y libero su miembro erecto, que ya estaba doliendo, pero no haría nada si Zero no se lo pedía... Noto como el de ojos amatistas se lamio los labios cuando lo vio —Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? Zero — le pregunto sensualmente para que el peli plateado le respondiera, que quería sentirlo pero no fue así, vio como Zero le dedico una mirada amenazadora y se bajo de la barra y le dio la espalda, algo que lo decepciono un poco, ya que pensó que había hecho enojar al peli plata.

Zero se dio cuenta del jueguito de Kaito, pero él no le pediría, lo hiciera suyo de una vez, no, ya suficiente había tenido en rogarle para que atendiera su miembro por lo que se vengaría, el peli plata se bajo de la barra y le dio la espalda al peli marrón claro, escucho como esté suspiro decepcionado, por lo que sonrió, el menor voltio la mirada hacia Kaito, y lentamente se fue apoyando de la barra, separando sus piernas y con sus manos separo un poco sus nalgas, para que su entrada quedara a la vista del otro chico… El peli plata le sonrió de forma seductora al de ojos marrones y le pregunto de marera inocente — Kaito, ¿quieres entrar en mi? —, el peli marrón claro se sorprendió por el gesto y se excito, aunque dudo un poco en responder, lo que provoco que Zero le hiciera la misma pregunta, algo que no pudo resistir y le dijo un desesperado _» __Si __«, lo que causo que Zero sonriera complacido_.

Kaito se acercó a Zero y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada del peli plata, esperando a que Zero le diera la orden, el cual fue un movimiento de cadera, el peli marrón claro entro en el cuerpo del menor de una sola embestida y espero a que el chico se acostumbrara a la intromisión, mientras él tomo el miembro del ojos amatistas para masturbarlo y así olvidara un poco el dolor,... Luego de unos segundos Kaito dio la primera embestida causando que él y Zero gimieran, luego empezó con unas embestidas lentas que poco a poco fueron aumentado la velocidad, los jadeos y gemidos de ambos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar.

—_!Nnnn!...Kaito más duro… Aaahh…__—_ Pedía un peli plata de forma desesperada _—"Vamos Kaito date prisa y acaba rápido que me está doliendo"—_ era el pensamiento de Zero por alguna extraña razón cuando el de ojos marrones lo penetro, le dolió pero ese dolor no desapareció y se sentía incomodo, no entendía porque le sucedía eso ya que no era la primera vez que estaba con el chico.

—_! Mmm!... Zero eres tan sucio… y estrecho _— comentó un peli marrón, mientras besaba el hombro izquierdo y parte del cuello del menor.

—_! Jódeme más duro!... más…__—_pidió el peli plata3., intentado voltear la mirada para mirar a Kaito, pero vio una mirada plateada que estaba en la puerta del local, y lo observaba tristemente y shokeado… Lo que causo que se sintiera, extrañamente vacío y triste, pero Kaito por suerte, no se dio cuenta de eso, sino que cumplió su petición anterior.

Luka se encontraba caminando a paso lento, por las calles, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, ¿cómo debía actuar? cuando tuviera a Zero frente suyo, ¿que debía decirle? Antes de confesarle lo que sentía… Debía mencionarle que olvidaría todo lo que le hizo en el pasado porque quería iniciar una nueva relación con él… Eso sería conveniente, aunque no estaba muy seguro, se había imaginado la escena en su cabeza desde que salió de la universidad, pero era algo complicado, porque no era lo mismo imaginársela, que estar en la verdadera.

Se encontraba cerca del Bloody Rose, pasó por de una pastelería y se detuvo para mirarse al espejo que estaba en el estante, se veía bien, pero estaba muy nervioso, aunque las personas que lo miraran no se darían cuenta de eso, pensaría que estaba con su actitud de siempre, no sabía si eso era una ventaja o desventaja, tomo una bocanada de aire y camino al bar.

Ya parado frente a la puerta, había un letrero que decía _»__En Preparación__«_, a lo mejor los chicos no estaban listos, se paró de espalda a la puerta, para esperar a que abrieran pero escucho un extraño sonido —_**» Aaahh «**_— Se oyó del otro lado, el azabache se acercó un poco más a la puerta y noto que esta estaba abierta, de forma silenciosa la fue abriendo para mirar adentro, sorprendiéndose con la escena:

—_**»**__**!Nnnn!...Kaito más duro… Aaahh…«**_— Pedía un excitado Zero.

—_**»! Mmm!... Zero eres tan sucio… y estrecho «**_— comentó un peli marrón.

—_**» !Jódeme más duro!... más «**_— noto como Zero volteo la mirada y lo vio, se dio cuenta que el peli plata sabía que estaba ahí porque le mostro una sonrisa burlona.

El azabache aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Zero, su amado Zero estaba teniendo sexo con ese tal Kaito, como podía ser, acaso ese chico le había dicho la verdad en la fiesta y el peli plata había jugado con él en el pasado, la verdad en ese momento no sabía en qué creer o que pensar, solo sentía:

Impotencia.

Ira, contra el peli plata.

Odio, hacia el peli marrón.

Tristeza y confusión por lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Continuara**

* * *

1 (N/A: no pasara nada entre ellos Jajaja xD).

2 (N/A: Idol-senpai o.O enamorado de Yuki, ahora sí que mi fic está completamente loco xD).

3 (N/A: no se si escribí el lemon de manera correcta ≥/≤… no estoy tan acostumbrada a escribirlo YoY…. Es más fácil pensarlo que plasmar la idea… así que espero sea de su agrado u/u).


	8. Capítulo 8 Confesiones y la llegada de A

**Hola espero que estén bien…. Por fin les traigo la actualización de este fic y sorry por tardarme tanto n/n jajajajaja **** en actualizar, pero ya termine el nuevo capitulo jajajaja xD debo admitir que había perdido un poco el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo ¬_¬... pero ya lo recupere y ya sé cómo hacer el capi 9 n_n... les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas autoras, la mentó la falta de ortografía y cuando las letras aparezcan de la siguiente forma es**

_"pensamiento"_

_» Efecto «_

_**»Efecto pero un poco más intenso«**_

Sin más a leer y espero que les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Confesiones y la llegada de Alguien inesperado**

El azabache sentía una inmensa confusión y no podía aclarar bien sus pensamientos, ver a Zero teniendo sexo con Kaito era algo que en verdad le había hecho daño, había sido un idiota al pensar que podía restaurar su relación con el de ojos amatistas una vez más, _—…—_ intento hablar pero su voz no salía, lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás para salir del lugar de manera silenciosa, sintió como sus ojos se ponían lacrimosos pero no lloraría por el peli plata ya se sentía patético como para dejar salir sus lagrimas… No sabía hacia dónde ir, por lo que entro en el callejón que estaba cerca del bar, necesitaba estar solo y que nadie lo viera en ese estado.

Zero estaba arreglando su ropa, el pequeño juego que tuvo con el peli marrón claro ya había acabado y en ese momento solo estaba pensando _—"¿qué hacia Luka aquí?, maldición porque me encontró de esa forma, de todas las personas porque tuvo que ser él" —_su mente estaba hecha un lio, se estaba haciendo preguntas que no sabía cómo responder, por esa razón estaba ignorando a Kaito… El mayor se encontraba limpiando la barra, se sentía incomodo por el silencio, ya que el peli plata no le decía nada, por lo que decidió preguntarle si le ocurría algo.

—Zero, ¿te pasa algo?_— _le pregunto en un tono bajo.

El peli plata al escuchar la voz del peli marrón salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se había olvidado que no se encontraba solo _—_ Estoy bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ — _dijo mientras se ponía la corbata.

—Es que no has dicho nada desde que lo hicimos— dijo el de ojos marrones intentando descifrar los pensamientos del ojo amatistas pero le era difícil, a lo mejor el peli plata se sentía incomodo porque alguien los había visto.

— ¿Que quieres que diga?, sabes que soy de pocas palabras— le indicó el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero cuando lo estábamos haciendo, sentí que alguien nos miraba— comentó dudoso el más alto.

Zero abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, pensó que Kaito no se había dado cuenta que alguien los había visto, solo esperaba que el peli marrón claro no halla mirado el rostro de Luka —Estas seguro que alguien nos vio— le pregunto algo nervioso —Pudiste notar quien era—

—No, porque no logre ver su cara— chasqueando la lengua — Pero tú sabes quién pudo haber sido—dijo mirando a Zero a los ojos.

El peli plata sonrió, se sentía aliviado porque Kaito no se dio cuenta, que había sido Luka —Probablemente fue un cachorro que abandoné en el pasado— mencionó inconscientemente mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza.

Kaito miro a Zero dudoso, no había entendido el comentario del menor, pero decidió no preguntarle nada, observo su reloj, faltaba poco tiempo para que empezaran a trabajar — Me voy a poner el uniforme— le indicó a Zero que solo asistió y vio como el peli marrón claro subía al segundo piso.

En el callejón Luka estaba golpeando la pared para retener su ira; aun no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que le venía a la mente era la imagen de Zero con Kaito… Se sentía confundió y quería hablar con el peli plata, pero no estaba seguro si ese era el momento correcto, como debía actuar cuando tuviera a Zero frente suyo, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse a casa, aunque eso no era una buena idea, porque Luze estaba ahí, y el peli largo se daría cuenta que estaba deprimido y le haría miles de preguntas para saber que le paso y él no se sentía en condiciones para responderle, lo único que se le ocurrió fue andar por ahí un rato para aclarar su mente; cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó como una puerta que estaba en el callejón se fue abriendo, logrando ver una figura muy conocida para él.

— ¡Uhm! No creí que aun estuvieras por aquí—le dijo el recién llegado, el azabache solo se quedo callado mirando al sujeto detenidamente, hasta que esté le volvió a hablar — tienes hobby muy interesante, no creí que te gustara espiar a las personas cuando están ocupadas— mencionó el hombre mientras le sonreía de forma juguetona.

—No es como si hubiera querido verlos— por fin el azabache le había dirigido la palabra.

— ¡Já! No has cambiado nada, cuando te enfadas no hablas mucho, se puede decir que es algo nostálgico— mencionó el peli plata.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo—expresó el azabache con desdén.

— ¿Que quieres decir?— le pregunto el chico algo confundido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? que Kaito era tu amante— le pregunto el peli negro en tono molesto y viendo seriamente al mayor.

El de ojos amatistas solo lanzo una risita, le causaba gracia la reacción del menor —Kaito y yo no somos amantes, nuestra relación solo es física— dijo mientras caminaba hacia Luka para quedar frente del chico.

—Como puedes hacerle ese tipo de cosas a alguien que no amas— Luka se encontraba muy confundido, que le había pasado a Zero en esos cuatro años que no lo había visto.

—No necesito un amante, solo lo hago con cualquiera que se deje cuando tengo ganas.[1] —comentó el peli plata de manera simple y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Qué demonios te paso, tú no eras este tipo de persona en el pasado!— replicó Luka esquivando la mirada amatista, por una extraña razón en ese momento se sentía patético, porque tenía que reclamarle.

Zero observó como Luka esquivo su mirada, el peli negro en verdad estaba triste y todo era por su culpa —Te equivocas, cuando éramos novios, algunas veces tenía sexo con otras personas por diversión— dándole la espalda al azabache —Siempre fui así, solo que tú nunca te distes cuenta— volteándose de nuevo para mirar al chico una vez más y notando como el peli negro abría abruptamente sus ojos de la sorpresa, pero —¡Paf!— pudo sentir un terrible dolor en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Ah! Zero yo… lo siento— Luka apretó fuerte su mano derecha, impulsivamente había golpeado a Zero cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del peli plata, eso de verdad le había hecho daño, pero él no quería golpearlo, es que todo sucedió tan rápido, que fue inevitable.

—No tienes que disculparte— mencionó el peli plata mientras se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que se escapo de su labio — Es mejor que te olvides de todo, y no nos volvamos a ver — fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al bar de nuevo, observando la triste expresión del ojos plata.

Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó como Luka se iba rápidamente del lugar, en verdad le había dolido la cachetada que le dio el azabache pero como comparar ese dolor con el daño que le había hecho al peli negro en el pasado, no era nada parecido… A paso lento iba saliendo del almacén pero se dio cuenta que Kaito también estaba en el lugar, cuando el peli marrón claro lo vio rápidamente se acerco a él.

—Zero, ¿Qué le paso a tú cara? —le pregunto Kaito, mientras tomaba la cara del peli plata para examinar la mejilla afectada.

—Nada, no le des importancia— alejando las manos del mayor de su rostro.

—Como que nada, quien rayos te golpeo dime y le daré una paliza— mencionó el de ojos marrones mirando con preocupación a Zero.

—Ya te dije que esto no es nada— comentó el peli plata mientras se tocaba la mejilla —Esto es algo que me merecía desde hace mucho tiempo así que no te preocupes— desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Como quieres que no me preocupe— dijo el peli marrón claro alzando la voz y tomando a Zero de los hombros —Obvio que me voy a preocupar si alguien te golpea—indicó mientras acercaba su rostro al de Zero —No entiendes que te amo y no quiero que alguien más te toque[2]— mencionó intentando besar lo labios de Zero.

El peli plata abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, pero rápidamente empujo a Kaito para que no lo besara — ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?— su voz sonaba muy confundida.

—No me escuchaste Zero — mirando al de ojos amatistas — Tú eres mi complemento y ya no me conformo con solo poseer tú cuerpo— dijo seguro de sus palabras. —Al principio solo me conformaba con que tuviéramos sexo sin sentido, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de tu verdadera persona—observando detenidamente al menor.

—Claro que te escuche, pero eso no puede ser— alejándose unos pasos de Kaito.

— ¿Por qué?, sabes muy bien que me gustas — le preguntó el de ojos marrones.

—¡Por qué no! Te dije desde un principio que lo nuestro solo iba ser algo físico— mencionó alzando su voz y saliendo del lugar de manera rápida y dejando solo al mayor.

Luego de haber tenido la conversación con Kaito, Zero se dirigió a la barra, en el lugar ya se hallaba su hermano atendiendo a unos clientes que ya había llegado, rápidamente fue al lugar donde se encontraba su gemelo.

—Ichiru— le llamo con voz silenciosa.

El peli plata menor al escuchar la voz de su hermano volteo para mirarlo sorprendiéndose del golpe en su mejilla — ¿Que te paso?—

—Esto no es nada— tocando su cara y notando que su hermano quería una respuesta más convincente. —Te contare cuando lleguemos a casa— le mencionó.

—Bien— mirando con reproche a su gemelo —Iré por el botiquín para curar tú mejilla— el mayor no dijo nada, solo asintió y tomo el puesto de su hermano, mientras que el peli plata menor iba al segundo piso.

En la oficina del bar se encontraba un peli plata pensando en lo que había escuchado minutos atrás, se sentía dolido de tan solo recordarlo.

******Flash Back******

Cuando dos peli platas llegaron al bar, vieron a Kaito trabajando en la barra, le preguntaron por Zero y el peli marrón claro les dijo que estaba en el almacén y se ofreció ir a buscarlo quedándose los dos chicos solos… Pero el chico de ojos marrones se estaba tardando e Ichiru le pidió a su primo que fuera a buscarlos.

Tsukumo camino hacia el almacén de manera calmada y escucho las voces de Kaito y Zero, al parecer los chicos estaban peleando por algo, a paso lento decidió acercarse para no hacer ruido y vio a Zero con la mejilla ligeramente roja y a Kaito preguntándole que le había pasado. _—__**»Como que nada, ¿quién rayos te golpeo? dime y le daré una paliza«**_— pudo notar que la voz del el mayor estaba ligeramente alterada.

—_**»Ya te dije que esto no es nada«**_—escuchó como su primo intentaba convencer al mayor, pero estaba un poco confundió, no entendía porque Kaito estaba tan preocupado por Zero era algo que se le hacía extraño, se acerco un poco más a la puerta del almacén para escuchar mejor_—__**»Esto es algo que me merecía desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes«**_—

—_**»Como quieres que no me preocupe«**_— Tsukumo notó como Kaito se acerco a Zero y lo sujeto de los hombro, se preocupo por la forma en que el peli marrón claro agarro a su primo y decidió intervenir, pero lamentablemente escucho algo que no debía _—__**»Obvio que me voy a preocupar si alguien te golpea… No entiendes que te amo y no quiero que alguien más te toque«**__—_

El peli plata más joven abrió abruptamente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había dicho Kaito, debía ser una mentira, pero la voz del oji marrón lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando confirmo lo que había dicho antes _—__**»No me escuchaste Zero… Tú eres mi complemento y ya no me conformo con solo poseer tú cuerpo, **_**al principio solo me conformaba con que tuviéramos sexo sin sentido, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de tu verdadera persona**_**«**__— _Tsukumo sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se humedecían, intento entrar al almacén pero cada segundo que permanecía parado en el lugar sentía como sus fuerzas se iban, como era posible que no se allá dado cuenta antes de la forma en que Kaito veía a Zero, lentamente las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y a toda prisa salió del lugar no podía seguir escuchando la conversación de Kaito y su primo.

******Fin del Flash Back******

Luego de que Tsukumo escuchara la confesión de Kaito salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Zero, quería estar solo… Estuvo varios minutos llorando no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, sentía que Zero lo había traicionado, porque su primo no le dijo que tenía una relación con Kaito, porque se lo había ocultado… El peli plata escuchó, que la puerta de la oficina era abierta, dejando ver la figura de un chico de cabello plateado, por un momento pensó que era Zero pero cuando enfoco mejor su mirada se dio cuenta que era Ichiru.

Cuando el chico de ojos amatistas entro a la oficina vio a su primo, noto que Tsukumo había llorado, preocupado se acerco al chico para preguntarle que le sucedia —Tsukumo ¿qué te ocurre? —

—Acabo de ver a Kaito con Zero— mencionó el menor de manera triste y sin animo.

Ichiru no supo que decir en ese momento lo que tanto había querido evitar paso —Lo siento Tsukumo— dijo, acariciaba el cabello plateado de su primo suavemente.

—Sin tan solo no los hubiera escuchado— decía el chico —Sabía que Kaito jamás se fijaría en mí— mencionó mientras por sus mejillas caían una pequeñas lagrimas nuevamente—era más probable que se fijara en ti o en Zero—

Ichiru abrazó a su primo, debió decirle que se olvidara de Kaito ya que el mayor estaba enamorado de Zero — No te preocupes Tsukumo, se que encontraras a alguien que sea para ti— dijo mientras le limpiaba las mejillas al menor.

—Yo creo que no, soy un tonto no vez—dijo el chico dándole un manotazo. —Creo que por eso nadie se fijaría en mí— mencionó tristemente el menor.

El peli plata mayor vio como su primo se deprimía más, pero le había enfadado que el chico se menospreciara y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza provocando que el chico de ojos color oro lo mirara sorprendido —No sé porque dices eso pero estoy seguro que la persona indicada para ti, está más cerca de lo que parece— indicó el peli plata guiñándole el ojo, Tsukumo le sonrió un poco más feliz, Ichiru le devolvió la sonrisa, pero notó que su primo no estaba en condiciones para trabajar —Sera mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses, yo cubriré tú turno— le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello

—De acuerdo, pero que le diré a Zero— pregunto el menor, no quería que su primo se diera cuenta de que estaba deprimido.

— ¡Uhm! Le diré que no te sentías muy bien, y te mande a casa— mencionó el mayor con simpleza, Tsukumo asintió e Ichiru se paro del sofá y busco el botiquín, luego salió de la oficina seguido de su primo.

******Mansión de los Kuran******

La pareja Kuran se encontraban en la sala reunidos con su primo Rido, los castaños se encontraban conversando sobre la empresa de la familia, además de estar esperando al hijo de la pareja para darle una sorpresa.

—Y donde se encuentra Kaname—le pregunto el de ojos bicolor.

—Él está con Luze, pero llamo y dijo que vendría pronto— indicó la mujer, sonriendo amablemente.

—Ya veo, Haruka cuando crees que podamos planear la boda de nuestros hijos— pregunto el castaño mayor mientras sonreía con malicia — Creo que mientras más rápido se casen los chicos mejor— indicó Rido, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—También pienso lo mismo— Rido sonrió cuando su primo mencionó eso, aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo —Pero creo que debemos esperar a que Yuuki y Kaname pasen un poco más de tiempo juntos— comentó Haruka mirando a su esposa para que le diera apoyo.

—Es cierto, creo que los chicos deberían esperar un poco antes de la boda— dijo Juri, observando los gestos del mayor.

—Pero no comprendo, cual es el problema, si los chicos se conocen desde hace mucho— Rido intento convencer a la pareja, maldijo bajito, como odiaba la actitud de sus primos y más si respetaban las decisiones de su hijo; él necesitaba que Yuuki y Kaname se casaran lo más pronto posible.

—Sabemos que tiene años conociéndose, pero recuerda que tuvieron unos años sin verse— le recordó el de ojos chocolates —Y las personas maduran—

Rido guardo silencio, como era posible que Haruka pidiera un tiempo para que sus hijos se conocieran, se suponen que ellos son los Kuran su deber era mantener el linaje de la familia y la mejor forma era casando a sus hijos, el de ojos bicolor escucho como alguien entraba a la sala.

—Padre, Madre ya he regresado— mencionó el hijo de la pareja.

—Kaname amor llegas junto a tiempo— le comentó de forma cariñosa la castaña. —Tú tío Rido está de visita— mientras señalaba al hombre.

Kaname arrugo ligeramente sus cejas, no soportaba la presencia de su tío, no le transmitía confianza —Buenas noche tío, espero que estés cómodo— comentó el castaño más joven, mirando con odio al mayor.

Rido solo sonrió de medio lado, le encantaba la expresión que ponía su sobrino cada vez que se veían —Gracias Kaname— dijo en tono de burla.

—Y a que se debe tu visita— pregunto el chico mirando disimuladamente a sus padres —_"Si Rido está aquí no debe ser para algo bueno_" — pensó el castaño.

—Bueno hijo, estábamos conversando sobre tú compromiso— le aclaro Haruka.

—Padre no crees que es demasiado pronto—indicó el chico de ojos chocolate.

—Creo que no, además hemos hablado y cresemos que debes pasar más tiempo con tu prometida— comentó la mujer

—Madre sabes que no puedo, estoy estudiando y no quiero viajar a otro país— Kaname intentaba convencer a sus padres dando algunas escusas para ver si estos desistían, pero escuchó la risilla sarcástica de Rido.

—Querido sobrino— dijo con sorna el mayor, ganándose una mirada amenazadora del castaño más joven, algo que le encanto —No creo que debas viajar a ninguna parte— mencionó serrando sus ojos para no reírse y chasqueo los dedos para llamar a alguien.

—Es cierto Kaname— El castaño se sobresalto cuando escuchó una nueva voz en el lugar —Yo he venido a pasar tiempo contigo y cumplir mi papel como prometida— mencionó una hermosa[3] castaña, de unos bellos ojos color chocolate rasgo que comparte con la mayoría de los Kuran.

Kaname no lo podía creer frente suyo estaba —Yuuki…—susurro muy sorprendido, no sabía que la chica vendría tan rápido, con razón su tío lucia tan feliz y había entendido lo que quiso decir su madre cuando le menciono por teléfono que le tenían una sorpresa para cuando llegara a casa pero más que ser una sorpresa era como si una de sus peores pesadillas se estuvieran volviendo realidad.

—Que malo eres Kana-chan— mencionó la chica asiendo un puchero — ¿Por qué? te sorprende que este aquí— comentó la castaña más joven mirando a su prometido.

—Es que pensé que tardaríamos un poco más en vernos— mencionó el castaño intentando poner su apariencia neutral de siempre.

—Lo sé, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte— comentó la chica muy emocionada —Por tal motivo adelante mi viaje, además que a partir de ahora podremos pasar tiempo juntos—

El castaño no estaba seguro de que responder, sabía que estaba perdiendo, además que se dio cuenta que Yuuki si se quería casar con él —_"Maldición"_ — pensó el chico, él esperaba que Yuuki no estuviera de acuerdo con el matrimonio pero al parecer no fue así, debía decir algo para evitar ese compromiso a toda costa —Yuuki— le llamo para que la chica le prestara atención. —Me hace feliz que vinieras a verme pero…— mencionó el castaño pensando en que hacer.

—Pero ¿Qué? — comentó la castaña viéndolo detenidamente.

—"_Rayos que debo decir, que escusa puedo dar"_ — pensaba el castaño mientras veía a sus padres —No me puedo casar contigo porque ya tengo alguien que me gusta— mintió, haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran excepto su tío.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto la castaña arrugando un poco sus finas cejas — ¿Y quién es?—

—Es cierto cariño quien es esa persona— le pregunto su madre muy confundida.

—Bueno…— Kaname no estaba muy seguro que decir —_"Maldición ahora que debo decir, si ni siquiera tengo a la persona que se haga pasar por mi pareja_— pensó el castaño, pero repentina mente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Tsukumo, causando que sonriera —Madre tú no lo conoces porque aun, no te lo he presentado—comentó el chico viendo a la mujer.

— ¿Y porque no la traes?— bromeo la castaña mas joven, ella sabía que Kaname estaba mintiendo.

—Seguro hijo, tráela mañana quiero conocerla— le dijo Haruka sonriendo.

—Pero es un poco precipitado— comentó Kaname mirando amenazadoramente a Rido sabía que el sujeto estaba disfrutando lo que estaba sucediendo, ese demonio sabía de su mentira, pero que debía hacer no le daba tiempo de buscar una chica hasta que recordó la imagen del peli plata de nuevo, y si le pedía a Tsukumo que lo ayudara, él no le molestaría al contrario se sentiría muy feliz de tener la ayuda del chico.

— ¿Por qué te parece precipitado?, es normal que la traigas a casa— comentó su madre.

— ¡Uhm! Es que debo decirle, para ver si tiene tiempo— señaló el chico.

—Acaso no tiene tiempo para su novio— mencionó con sarcasmo el de ojos de colores.

Kaname miro más molesto al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él —Claro que lo tiene, por eso la traeré— dijo el chico no dándose cuenta de lo que mencionó hasta que fue muy tarde.

Rido sonrió victorioso sabía que Kaname no llevaría a nadie porque estaba mintiendo —Entonces estaré ansioso porque llegue el día de mañana— comentó parándose del sofá y caminando hacia Yuuki que lo miro de manera molesta… Rido le indicó a su hija con la mira que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara por el encuentro de mañana, ambos castaños se despidieron de la pareja y se marcharon de la mansión.

Kaname chasqueo la lengua, ahora si estaba en un gran problema, debía hablar con Tsukumo y convencerlo de que necesitaba su ayuda; pero como le diría al chico si no sabía donde trabajaba y no se veían muy seguido, solo se mandaban mensajes, ahora que se daba cuenta había metido la pata completamente, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo… Repentinamente sintió como su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de Tsukumo al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, rápidamente comenzó a leer el mensaje —_**Buenas noches Kaname, espero no molestarte pero me gustaría que nos viéramos en el lugar de siempre, necesito hablar con alguien, no me siento muy bien**_— el castaño supo enseguida que algo andaba mal con el peli plata, miro a sus padres y les dijo —Lo siento pero debo salir, me voy a ver con un amigo— comentó el castaño, sus padres solo asistieron y le dijeron que no llegara tan tarde, Kaname salió a toda prisa en su auto rumbo al parque.

_**Continuara **_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

[1] (N/A: lo siento pero en la conversación de Luka y Zero la mayoría de las frases son del manga, aunque las cambie un poco, espero no les moleste n/n).

[2] (N/A: que confesión mas ñoña, ¬_¬ lo siento pero soy nueva en esto del romance :P, por favor ténganme paciencia)

[3] (N/A: ¡puaj!, que hermosa ni que nada va estar siendo esa idiota, si no se han dado cuenta yo odio a Yuuki ^o^ Jajaja xD).

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo u_u y de verdad lamento algún error ortográfico o la redacción... y quiero agradecerles por ser pacientes...

Y también quiero informarles que no actualizare tan seguido, a lo mejor actualice cuando tenga algún capi terminado n/n es que no quiero descuidar algunas cosas personales

Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencia, alguna petición... Nos estaremos leyendo pronto...

cuidense l s quier *o*…. Y y un espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo


End file.
